Love Throughout Eternity
by FutureAirbender18
Summary: Two teens fall in love. Except that they aren't your ordinary teens. Kataang fluff, modern day. Names are different, but are these two people who they really think they are? Or is something preventing them from finding out the truth? The end is near...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Throughout Eternity **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar; the last airbender. So sad.

* * *

I looked at my reflection shimmering in the pure lake water. I had decided to let my hair down for once in a long time, so staring at it, was kind of strange to see myself let loose.

I wanted to jump in, but didn't want to disturb the silent lake water. Plus, I had a ton of things I needed to be doing anyways, that didn't involve swimming. I continued to stare at my dark, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes staring at me. Today was my eighteenth birthday, and yesterday had been graduation from high school. I sighed. My life was getting more and more difficult now that I needed to think about college. But what? I had no idea whatsoever what I wanted to do. Not even a small clue.

I tore my eyes away and shook my head. My brother, Sean, was treating me to a graduation gift and had brought me to this lakeside with my best girlfriend, Tosha. Tosh was quite smitten with my brother, so I went on a walk by myself to clear my head. I have a feeling that they forgot my birthday, but I guess that doesn't matter.

I sighed and looked out at the water again. I saw something momentarily as it bobbed up and down a good hundred feet from shore. I felt my heartbeat start up. Is that a person? I saw the white skin of an arm and back. Suddenly, the next thing I knew was that I was running into the water, swimming as fast as I could towards the body. I watched with panicked breathing as it slipped down beneath the water as I neared. I reached the spot and stopped, searching around. Oh no! It sank!

"What do I do now?" I yelled to myself, splashing water around, "they're gone!"

"Who's gone?" a voice from behind me asked question-ly. I flew around to meet the person who was talking.

My eyes went wide at the teenage guy in front of me. He smiled at me handsomely, his gray eyes shining brightly. He had short dark brown hair, but it was sticking everywhere, definitely sporty-short. I had a sharp intake of breath. "W-where did you come from!?" I yelled and scooted away.

He looked around, honestly. "Down there," he said, smiling and pointing to the water.

It dawned on me, "were you the one floating here?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was relaxing for a moment. I have been swimming all afternoon."

"I thought you were dead!" I said harshly, "you were on your stomach and I thought you couldn't breathe."

He splashed some water around with his hands, distracting himself. "Nah, I could breathe." He then looked up at me brightly, a faint blush tinting his face, "I could teach you how to breathe under water." His gray eyes were so beautiful.... so captivating.

"No thanks," I muttered and started swimming back to shore.

"Hey!" he yelled after me, "wait up!"

I walked out of the water and started to wring out my hair. I could feel his stare on me and I turned on him. "What?" I said grumpily.

He blushed and looked away, "Oh... uh! N-nothing."

I looked at him as he picked himself up and walked out of the water as well. My eyes widened at his built form, all the way from his shoulders to his abs, and legs. I blinked, forcing myself to look away. He wasn't ripped, but extremely well developed, and I felt myself blush. Indeed he was incredibly attractive.

He sat down on the sand by the beach, and looked up at me. "So, what's your name?"

I recovered myself and sat down next to him, but not too close (if you were wondering).

"Karina," I said quietly, "strange I know. My mother liked.... different names."

He chuckled to himself, "I don't think it's stupid or anything. I actually like it a lot. It's very pretty."

I was staring at the sand when he said this. I whipped my head up to look at him. He was staring at the sand too, his face looking flustered.

"S-so, what's your name?" I finally asked.

He looked up at me, smiling happily, almost boyish. "I'm Aaron."

Something inside me felt strange. "You seem familiar," I said quietly, looking into his eyes, "I swear I have seen you somewhere before."

He looked back at the lake. "I thought the same thing when I first saw you."

"Aaron," I whispered to myself.

"Karina," he mumbled.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

He finally broke the awkwardness and got up, pulling me after him.

"Woah, wait wha?" I gasped as he drug me through the trees and up some rocks.

"Shhhh…." He said playfully, "I wanna show you some place."

I shut up as he brought me to the top of a hill that looked over the lake. I sucked in air cautiously, taking in the gorgeous view. "It's beautiful," I whispered. I looked up at the sky, seeing the sunset staining the clouds orange and yellow. Suddenly I felt the wind pick up and blow my hair.

The air around us got faster and spun around us playfully. Aaron looked around him, smiling. He lifted his hands above his head and whirled them around as if he was controlling the wind. I felt my body relax and sway to the beat that the wind was making.

He finally stopped, his eyes closed, and spread his hands out on either side of him, standing still. I looked at him fondly, a blush flushing my face and neck. I had known him, like, fifteen minutes, yet I felt like I knew him a lifetime.

He finally opened his eyes and lifted his face towards the sky. "The air speaks to me," he whispered.

I stared at him even longer. Do I dare say it? "I k-kinda know what you mean," I said quietly, "some-sometimes, it's almost as if the water I am swimming in speaks to me as well."

He turned his head ever so slightly and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He smiled a lopsided grin and looked back at the lake.

"Memories sometimes bubble up inside of me," he said to the air in front of him, "I see pictures, smiles, laughs. But I don't know where the memories are from. I don't know who those people are."

His face was straight, unemotional. I walked up next to him as he put down his arms.

"What kind of people?"

"Two people," he whispered, still looking straight ahead, "in love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!** Yep, it's 9:29 in the morning over here on the west coast. But that is pretty early for me considering it is Saturday.

**So…….. this is basically my first time doing anything fanfiction-y, but I guess I am just doing it for fun.** This story is short, because I have it all typed on Word, and am trying to find places to stop in appropriate places. But the trouble is, this story isn't like everyone else's on this website; it is one long continuous story and the chapters are basically places I have broken them up into. I don't think the story has any REAL chapters. Haha. But bear with me.

**And if you are worried about Aaron and Karina's names being different that what they are supposed to be….. don't.** Because in the end, everyone discovers who they are! And that just might be who we are waiting for. Hint hint.

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar; the last airbender. **_If I did, there would be a fourth season.

My heart hammered. _What's wrong with me? _

"There is always two people, but I am one person, I am wearing some sort of strange outfit of yellows and oranges, and it has many folds and layers that dancing in the wind, but attach to my legs, so that they don't fly away or get in the way."

I was silent for a moment as he quieted and looked at the water. "What does the girl look like?"

He turned towards me and looked down at the ground. "She is dressed in blues and purples, and has bright blue eyes to match. Her skin is darker than mine, and when she smiles….," he paused and shifted his eyes up from the ground to look at me. There was a nervous look on his face, and faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

My heart was swelling, but felt oddly jealous of whom ever this girl was. I felt the air start to churn around us again, and turned my face towards the ground. "Y-your visions sound wonderful," I said honestly, "I wish I had some like that. You know, just to keep me going."

"Karina," he whispered. The wind was now picking up my hair in its grasp and pulling it away from my face. I felt his breath bouncing off my forehead, as he was a good five inches taller than me.

I smiled foolishly and turned away.

"You are quite a mystery Aaron," I mused to myself, forcing myself to watch the final glimpses of the sunset, and it was getting quite dark now, "but I should be getting back now."

The wind died down almost instantly, and I made my heart quiet down.

I could hear the sad smile in his voice as he said, "yeah, here, I can take you back to your campsite. I know my way around here pretty well."

Good thing for the dark, as I felt my face heat up again. I sighed at my stupidity.

Our walk back was silent, as we listened too each other's footsteps. Finally, I broke the silence. Why should I feel intimidated by some good looking bare-chested guy? "How old are you Aaron?"

There was no hesitation from him, "sixteen."

I looked at him bewildered. Only sixteen!? Two years younger than me? My mouth was hanging open as I turned away and forced my body to compose itself.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously.

I was silent for a moment. Should I lie? What would he think if I told him I was older?

"Eighteen," I said quietly, "as of today."

He took a wrong step and almost fell. I stopped and looked at him. "T-today's your birthday!?" A boyish smile lit his face, "that's so cool!! Happy birthday!"

I was shocked at his reaction and smiled back, "thanks. It's been a pretty bad day," I paused and then thought better of it, "but it got better, thanks to you." _Did he really not care if I was older?_

His mouth opened slightly, and then he reached up and rubbed the back of his head. Is that some sort of nervous habit? "W-well," he sputtered, "glad I could be of some h-help."

I giggled and pulled him along, girlishly, "come on, I can smell food from my campsite!"

He grinned and held onto my hand


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy howdy howdy! Let's see, it's 12:28 here on the west coast… church was great, and now I need to go read, like, five chapters of Crime and Punishment because I am behind in my English class. Ugh.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 3-ish. Whoo hoo!! I have two reviews! This is an honor to have those two reviews, because I love them to death. I understand that this isn't as fluffy as lots of other peoples', but I shall work on that hopefully (after things start to unravel). YEY! So yes, reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Avatar: the last airbender. I wish I was friends with Mike and Bryan, so that I could have some part in it.

* * *

The warmth that was radiating off his hand was moving up to my face. What am I doing?

We walked into camp, and I reluctantly let go of his hand, finally spotting my brother. "Hey Sean!" I waved awkwardly as we came in, "I want you to meet someone."

Sean smiled at me and then saw that the person I had with me was a boy, and bare chest-ed no less. His face went blank as I heard Aaron fall behind me as I walked, and finally come to a dead halt. I stopped and looked at him and then at my brother, glaring at Sean.

"Sean, this is Aaron. Aaron, Sean."

"Hey," Aaron, waved meekly as I walked back to where he was standing.

Sean was cautious. "Nice to meet you. You on vacation too?"

I motioned for Aaron to sit down on a log, and I sat next to him. Sean's eyes flared, but he turned away and continued to roast some sort of meat that he was cooking. Sort of smelled like chicken.

"No," Aaron said quietly, "I don't really go to school."

I looked at him curiously. He caught my glance and decided to explain.

"There is a monastery on the other side of the lake." That got Sean's attention, and he looked over at us.

"I was abandoned at an early age by my parents and the monks took me in. I have been living with them ever since."

"Aaron," I whispered, sadly. It was so quiet that only he could hear it. He kicked my foot playfully as Sean turned his attention back to the dinner.

"It's not as bad as you think," he said to me, his eyes twinkling, "The monks teach me tons of things, plus a little extra, mostly spiritual stuff."

I saw him pause, and then turn his head. "Someone is coming," he said almost inaudible. I gave him a look of '_what's going on?'_ sort of thing.

Moments later, Tosh appeared from the path, picking branches out of her hair and brushing herself off. "Yeesh. I couldn't remember where the restrooms were."

I smiled. "Tosh, you shouldn't be going off someplace by yourself."

She snorted real lady-like. "Why, because I am blind? Yeah right. I told you Sweetie, I can see just fine." She paused, "Actually, who is there sitting beside you?"

I looked over at Aaron. He was looking at Tosh in amazement. "How did you know I was here?"

She smiled devilishly and sat down in a lawn chair, putting up her bare feet. "You wouldn't believe me," she said sarcastically.

He thought a moment and looked at her like he was checking her out. I stared at Aaron, my mouth slightly open. Was he checking her out? I felt my heartbeat pick up as I in took a sharp breath.

Tosh had her milky eyes closed, "Easy girl," she said coolly. I whipped my head at her. I wish she could see my death glare.

Aaron looked at me curiously, and then turned back to Tosh. "What if I told you I felt you coming?"

Tosh froze. Slowly, she sat up in the chair and turned her head towards him. "Through the ground?" she asked cautiously.

Aaron smiled, "Through the ground."

She smiled a true sincere smile, "So you can." She laid back down in her chair. "Sean when is the food ready!?"

"Do I look like a maid to you!?" He paused then answered his own question, "Wait don't answer that."

I loosened up, and giggled.

Sean put the meat on the table, calling us over to the small old picnic table the campsite had provided. Tosh and I got up, walking over. That is when I noticed that Aaron wasn't following. I turned back to see him standing. He had a sad and vulnerable face showing. I raised an eyebrow. His chest sure did look good with the firelight bouncing off of it.

"Are you coming?" I asked sincerely, a little bit of desperation in my voice. _Oops, did I really just do that? _He shuffled his feet and kicked a pebble on the ground, "I should really be getting back. The monks will be wondering where I am."

"Oh," was all I could muster out, I looked down at my feet.

Sean yelled from the table from behind me. "Are you sure? We have enough food." He paused, "At least stay for some cake."

I turned in surprise and looked at him. It was then that I noticed the white cake sitting on the table.

"What?" he asked in disbelief, "Did you actually think I would forget my sister's birthday?"

I just stared at him, wide eyed.

His jaw dropped open, "You actually thought that!" He smacked himself in the forehead, "I can not believe that you would think I was so low."

I held up my hands in surrender, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just guess that everyone had thought that."

Sean opened his mouth to say something again, but then I saw Aaron walk up beside me, and made Sean go quiet.

"I guess I could stay a little while longer. If it isn't too much of an intrude."

Forgetting that we had an audience, I looked up into his bright grey eyes and smiled shyly, "Thanks," I whispered.

Sean cleared his throat, and walked towards us. I backed off from Aaron a bit and walked towards my brother.

"Are we going to eat yet?" Tosh yelled from the table. Sean sighed, and turned, leading us to the table.

"Happy Birthday Karina!" he said happily as we sat down, "I tried making your favorites, but they I don't think they turned out quite the same as mom used to make them."

I smiled at him, "I am sure they taste fine." I paused, and looked at him straight in the eye, "Thank you Sean. This was more than I could ask for."

He waved his hand, flustered now that I had brought attention to him, "It's not as much as you deserve, but I know you have been going through a stressful last few weeks. So…. enjoy little sister."

I smiled warmly and started eating, looking up across the table. Tosh had already dug in and filled her plate with everything, and was silently shoving food in her mouth. She never had good manners, but that's what I loved about her. Her milky eyes seemed to be focused on something, but in reality weren't. I smiled at her and ate another bite. My glance shifted over towards Aaron.

He was sitting next to Tosh, his head resting in his hands, staring at me. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. As soon as he realized I was looking at him, his eyes widened and the smile left. His face flushed a bit and he put his hands at his sides.

I bit my lip from smiling as I looked back down at my plate of food, stuffing more in my mouth than was supposed to be. My face was flaming now, and I was happy for the darkness that was around us.

The dinner went well, with Sean talking to Tosh, arguing actually, and trying to get Aaron to eat more food. Probably to keep him occupied, while he tried to figure out this guy I had met in the forest. He tried to get Aaron to eat his chicken, which I admitted tasted absolutely wonderful.

Aaron looked a bit uncomfortable, and held up his hands in defense, "No thanks. I'm vegetarian." He shrugged his shoulders, "Growing up with monks."

Sean hmmm-ed and haaa-ed about this, finally saying, "More for me at least."

I smiled at Aaron, and he half smiled back. I looked away quickly, feeling uncomfortable again.

_You are eighteen Karina, you should know how to act around guys. Especially those younger than you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Time: 1:22 PM on the west coast**

**Weather: cloud, no wait sun, oh, there are the clouds again…. wait. Ugh, it won't make up its mind.**

**Hmmm… yep, this one is pretty short. The next one isn't though! This is just filler, but my type of writing always feels like I need to add little details instead of just jumping from one thing to another. **

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own Avatar; the last airbender. It is on my birthday list (which is in about a month)_

* * *

I was restless the entire night. Aaron had left. He wished me a happy birthday and talked to Tosh for a few minutes off on the other side of the campsite. I looked at them in envy, and a little feeling tugging on my heart. I ignored it and waved goodbye to him as he left, with my nose in the air. I needed to get over these silly notions in my head.

I watched silently as his tall form wandered down the dirt path, and deep into the forest, towards his home.

My dreams were mixed that night, seeing fire everywhere. So much fire, so much war. I found myself running, but barely making it anywhere. Spying a form on the edge of a cliff, I ran as fast as I could to it. The figure was clothed in oranges and yellows, his head shaved. I stopped, noticing the bluish tattoos gracing his head and arms. The air was swirling around him, and I stepped on a rock, wanting to get closer. Just as he was turning to face me, fire erupted from beneath him and covered his entire body.

I jerked up, panting heavily. My mind muddled, I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. The light was pouring in through the thin covering of the tent, and my breathing slowed a bit. Wiping some sweat from my forehead, I glanced at the sleeping figure beside me and a small smile spread over my lips.

Tosh was such a comedic sleeper. She was everywhere, where I usually slept in a curled up ball. Her soft snore was muffled as she slept on half of her face. I giggled to myself, as I untangled myself from my sleeping bag, and silently slipping out of the tent.

Sean was already up, and I slipped past him silently, walking to the lake. A good morning swim would do me good. There was a small nagging hope in the back of my head, hoping that I would see a certain handsome guy with the softest grey eyes I had ever seen.

I shook my head. There was no way he would come back. There was no reason.

Finding a secluded place, I stripped down to my bra and underwear, wading into the shallow water. Feeling the warm water wrap around my ankles, beckoning me, I let loose a gratified sigh and dove in. The particles of water swam around my skin as I submerged myself beneath the surface, and swirled around.

Finally resurfacing, a laugh escaped my lips. I swam out into the middle of the lake, treading water lightly and gracefully.

The water reminded me of mom. Looking down at my reflection in the water, my face changed from its smile. Dad had always told me that everyday I looked more and more like her. Dying when I was thirteen, I had a vague picture of her still in my memory. I splashed a little bit of water around with my hands, thinking sadly. I stopped treading water, and finally let my body sink beneath the surface of the lake.

* * *

That night, I was grumpier than I had been in a long time. Everything Tosh and Sean did or said set my nerves on end. Don't ask why; I didn't know. They finally told me to leave or go to bed because I was ruining their fun. I huffed and went to bed.

Inside my tent, I mentally kicked myself. _Why was I so angry? I was on vacation with my favorite people in the whole world. _I hugged my pillow.

"Then why am I so lonely?" I asked myself quietly, a single tear escaping from the corner of my eyes and making a trail down my chin.

I buried my face into my pillow, so that my sobs were muffled, not wanting to bother Tosh and Sean in the campsite, telling stories and laughing, having a great time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time: 2:12 PM on the rainy west coast**

**What just happened? A bird just flew into my window as I was typing (my desk faces the window) and nearly gave me a heart attack.**

**Wow wee!! I never expected so many people to review! You guys don't know how happy this makes me! :D Thank you all so much. Here is the next chapter, a bit longer (yey!), things are leading up to something…. But what exactly? Haha!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar; the last airbender. Who would have thought?_

* * *

That morning, I woke up late, the heat of summer already heating up my tent. I rolled over, in my shorts and t-shirt, feeling them stick to me.

I could hear Sean talking to Tosh outside. They were laughing at something. Then I heard another laugh, something softer, more of a chuckle.

My ears perked up, and I felt my heart beat a little faster. _No way._ I scrambled up and towards the door, unzipping it as quickly as I could and fell out, my foot catching on the bottom as I hastily tried to get out. Falling on my hands and knees, I looked up, my hair falling around me.

Sitting in camping chairs was my brother and friend. In the final seat was a short haired, wide eyed guy, whom, I might add was staring at me, a surprise look on his face. My throat went dry as I looked directly at him. _Aaron. _

His face was tinted a bit pink, and he quickly looked away. Sean cleared his throat, in his 'you are embarrassing me' tone.

_What? _I looked down at myself, to find my low cut shirt hanging a bit too low. My face heated up instantly as I retreated back inside my tent, grabbed my bag, and ran out into the forest, towards the bathrooms.

_What is he doing here!?_ My mind screamed at me. I ran harder, trying to control my breathing and blushing face, putting a hand over my mouth.

Twenty minutes later, I was correctly dressed in a blue t-shirt and some tan shorts. Yeah, it wasn't anything fancy, but I hadn't been expecting to find someone cute while camping. I widened my eyes. Did I just think that!? I put my hands to my face and leaned back, groaning.

Walking back into camp, I placed my bag in my tent and shyly went up to the group.

"Finally Sleeping Beauty arrives," Tosh said sarcastically. I smiled at her, then at Sean. I tried not to look at Aaron, too much.

"Good morning," he said deeply, a killer smile playing on his lips.

"Morning," I said quietly, afraid my voice would show how nervous I was.

Sean cleared his throat again. I looked at him. He seemed to be looking at me carefully. "Aaron came by today to see if we wanted to visit the monastery."

I looked at Aaron, in his white shirt, and tan shorts. "Really?" I asked.

He leaned back, grinning mischievously, playfully beckoning me, "Yep."

I looked at Sean and Tosh, hopefully. "Are we going?"

Tosh's milky eyes stared at me. Sean looked at me tiredly. "Nah, Tosh and I had decided to take down camp, since today is our last day, and we need to get back home before nightfall, because I have work tomorrow morning."

"Oh," was all I managed to get out. Disappointment filled my stomach, making my mind shut off momentarily.

Noticing my mood, Sean spoke up again. "But we decided this so that you could go Karina."

I looked at him surprised.

Sean motioned his head towards Aaron. "Now go! You need to get back in time for us to leave."

I felt myself beaming with delight. 1). I didn't have to clean up. 2). I got to see Aaron again.

I walked up to Aaron and smiled.

He grinned and started walking on the trail that went to the lake. I caught up with him, shyly walking beside him. _I'm crazy,_ I thought.

The awkward silence overcame us as we walked. I then realized we were walking directly towards the lake.

"Ummm…" I said, "Aren't we going to the monastery? We are heading towards the lake."

He gave me a half smirk, and reached for my hand, pulling me faster. My heart in my throat, I ran next to him.

We reached the lake, and I noticed a little row boat tied to a tree. "The monastery is across the lake. It is faster just to cut through it."

I stepped in, finally letting go of his hand and sat down. Within fifteen minutes we were on the other shoreline and walking through the trees and up a paved road that people could drive up to from the highway. Reaching the giant complex of buildings, I looked up in wonder. The old structure and architecture was absolutely captivating, swallowing me in peaceful air.

Aaron led me to one of the buildings, and we climbed up a good set of stairs before we reached the door. Holding it open for me, I entered first and gasped in surprise. Up to the ceilings on all sorts of levels, books lined thousands of shelves.

There was silence everywhere, the atmosphere calming me. Aaron walked up to my side. "This is the library," he said softly, "somewhere where I spend a good deal of my childhood, studying." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled up at ceilings, and then noticed the stairs off to the right. "How many levels are there?" I whispered, not wanting to disturb anything at all.

"Four," he said, then suddenly, "Come."

He started walking towards the stairs. I followed curiously, listening to my footsteps echo throughout the library.

As we walked down the flights of stairs, the lights became dimmer and dimmer. There was a point when we came to the last floor, and the stairs were continuing downwards, with a closed door blocking us. I expected Aaron to show me something in the library, but instead he pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. I stood still where I was.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

He raised his eyebrows, "there is something I want to show you." And with that, he disappeared into the dark abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time: 6:43 PM, Finally the rain stops, and I can see the blue sky once again. No birds this time.**

**Hmmm…. I for some reason really wanted to put this one up…. Enjoy if you do like the story. I am trying to figure out if how long it should be and other important things like that, before I continue. **

**Ugh, I should be studying for my AP tests coming up, but this is more interesting. Plus, if I don't write, then I will be daydreaming during the tests, and that won't fly with the head people (ya know?) Haha, GrEenGal, to answer your question, I live in Oregon. But close enough to Washington to feel some of its weather! Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed! Your reviews keep me going! **

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Avatar; the last airbender. Only a true master could have that honor. Aang!_

* * *

I stared at the dark hole in the wall. What would Sean say if he knew I was going somewhere dark with Aaron? I took in a deep breath and walked into the dark portal.

Aaron's gentle voice called to me from a few steps down, "can you make sure to close the door behind you?"

I silently shut the door, and now found myself in complete darkness. There was also silence. "Ummm Aaron," I squeaked, suddenly frightened by the darkness, "where are you?"

Suddenly, I felt his warm breath on my face, "right here," he whispered.

I felt my body heat up at his closeness, even though he wasn't touching me at all.

"Give me your hand," he said, and I reached up to try to find it. I bumped into his chest, and pulled back at how solid it was.

"S-sorry!" I blurted, and listened to his soft chuckle. He now knew exactly where my hand was and grabbed it, feeling safe, slowly leading me down the dark, narrow staircase.

After what seemed like an eternity, we stopped on solid ground. He let go of my hand, and I felt the comfort I had leave instantly.

"Hold on a second," he said and suddenly there was a bright light lighting up an area around us. I covered my eyes, noticing the room was quite large, and was filled with scrolls and contraptions, and older things that looked like they belonged in a museum. But the next thing I noticed was Aaron walking around lighting up the torches from the blinding light.

My eyes grew wide as I stared at his form lighting the torches, my voice getting caught in my throat. _An illusion, that's all it is._ I backed up a bit.

Aaron was cradling a giant flame in his hand! Not connected to anything, just hovering above his hand, and he was using that to light the candles and torches. The flame licked the air and danced wildly the more I looked at it.

I backed up and tripped over the bottom step, scrambling upwards a little. Aaron turned his head towards me, and seeing my frightened face, the flame instantly disappeared.

There was now enough light to fill the entire room. I stepped up a few steps backwards.

"T-that was an optical illusion r-right?" I whispered hoarsely, "please tell me I was imagining things."

Aaron stared at me, his mouth slightly open. "Karina-," he said frantically, extremely flustered.

I turned quickly and started running up the stairs.

"Karina!" I heard him yell, and the next thing I knew he had one of his arms around my waist, and the other covering my mouth. I screamed and struggled, against his rock solid grip, but he held tight.

He was pulling me back into the lit room. My muffled scream was panicked now, and I felt all my fear bubble up and out at that moment.

"Please Karina, listen to me!" His voice was desperate.

I coughed against his hand, and finally calmed down. _What was he going to do to me?_

He was still holding me tight, his face buried in my hair.

Silence filled the room. I watched the flames on the torches dance little by little. That was the same kind of element that had come from his hand correct? The same hands that were holding me! I felt panic start to churn in my stomach again and I whimpered a little.

At this he finally let go of me and I turned to face him, scared out of my wits.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I guess I have some explaining to do."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Of course he had something to explain! Fire coming out of his hands for instance!

He went over to a table piled with books and scrolls.

"A few years after I was brought here, I started having dreams. Dreams of places. Dreams of people. Dreams of….. elements." He picked up a scroll and looked at me. "At the age of ten, I could feel things."

There was a long pause. He set the scroll back down nervously. "D-do you remember when I told you I could feel the air speak to me?"

I gulped. Yes. Yes I did. I nodded quickly, not knowing where this was going.

"First I could feel the air. It talked to me and gave me peace when I was feeling down. Which was quite often since I didn't have a family or friends, my age. Then came water." He turned to look at me. "When you said you could feel the water talk to you, I instantly knew what you were talking about."

He started to pace. "Soon, I could feel things through my feet. I could feel the earth rumbling at me, the ground shifting to my will. And finally…" he paused, "what you just experienced a few moments ago."

I stared at him silently. He was kidding right? No one could feel things, especially elements of all things. Those things were just myths and old folk tales. They weren't real.

But _he_ was real. His pleading grey eyes were real. The emotion he was showing was real. I gulped.

"I-I-I think that maybe, just maybe," he stammered, "that I have the power to wield elements and bend them."

I looked at the table of books again, silence once again creating a barrier between us.

"W-why are you telling me this?" I asked, finding a little bit of courage, but never the less- frightened still.

He rubbed his head, "I thought that just maybe, you were someone like me." He stared straight at me, "someone who can share the feeling I have."

I raised my eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well, when you said you felt that water talk, had you ever tried to move it?"

Now, I squinted my eyes at him. "Move it? Are you kidding?"

Aaron threw his hand in the air, "I know this sounds crazy! But it's true. I can bend elements! Here, watch."

I was afraid to see the fire again and hesitated. He spread his legs into a squatting stance and moved his right arm upward, and his left into a fist across his chest.

Before I knew it, a chunk of rock had come up from the ground of the mini library and was hovering in the air. I blinked and took a small step back. He twisted his right hand and brought it down. The hovering rock split into three sections and twirled around in a circle. I looked back at him, and he was motioning his hands around in a small circle as well.

He finally lowered the rock back into the earth floor, kneeling down and running his hand over the part of the boulder sticking out of the ground. It instantly flattened out, matching the floor again.

He turned to me, a small blush covering his face.

I finally gained the courage to speak. "How m-many people know about this?"

He leaned against the wall, and slid down it, to where he was finally sitting. "You are the only one. Although I think that maybe one of the monks knows as well," he murmured. He reached into his shorts pockets and pulled out his key ring, "for he gave me this, which led me to this place."

I took a couple of steps closer to him. "So," I drawled out, "what is this place?"

He picked his head up and looked at me, life returning to his sad grey eyes.

"This place is the holder of thousands of years of important information."

"Isn't that what the library is for?" I asked, picking up a scroll, and starting to open it.

"This place is for the older, more fragile, important things," he said, and I realized he had gotten up and was now standing behind me, so very close, looking over my shoulder.

I felt my heartbeat frantically speed up, and a blush heat up on my neck. _Does he have to stand so close?_

His strong arm reached around me, and pointed to something on the scroll. The light from the torches cast shadows over the paper and my body.

"There are myths from long ago that used to be told about people with powers to be able to move earth and water. About people who could fly, and fight with fire." His hand curled into a fist, as he brought it back to his side. "But… they never talk about someone who can do all of those things. So…," his voice trailed off.

I set down the scroll, and turned around to look at him. The shadows covered half his face. "T-this is all very hard to believe," I said slowly. I saw his face deflate, his eyes turned downwards.

I walked closer to him, and raised a hand to his face, touching his smooth features, and running my fingers along his jaw line. Even if he was younger than me, he was taller by a lot. His eyes widened in surprise, and looked back up from the ground to me. I knew the blush that covered my face was readable, but I didn't care at the moment. I stepped closer, closing the distance.

"But, somehow I believe you," I whispered. A small blush caressed his face, but he held my eyes.

He hesitantly wound his strong arms around my waist and leaned his face a little closer to mine. My body was slightly shaking with nervousness, but I wanted what he was about to do more than anything I had wanted in a long time. My eyes closed instinctively as he was almost….

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see his face completely flushed. His hands unwound from behind my back and he stepped a few steps away from me. I stared at him disappointed, and sad.

He covered half his face with his hand, trying to calm his expression down and cool it off.

"Uhh, errr… I should be getting you back now. You know, before Sean has to leave and come and find us."

We still had a few hours, but I didn't tell him that. I just nodded, my face on fire, and followed him to the stairs.

He seemed almost composed now and stopped momentarily as he turned back to the room. He held his hand out in front of him and made it into a fist, grabbing at the air, as if he could catch it. The fire on the torches instantly went out, and pitch blackness swallowed us up again.

I saw a small flame rise in the darkness, and it was attached to his hand again. A small smile played on his face, and he looked down at me, holding out his other hand.

I smiled and reached up, grabbing his large warm hand.


	7. Chapter 7

We got back into the row boat and started rowing across the lake. Silence had come between the two of us again, but it seemed as if we both understand the silence. All I heard was the sound of the oars hitting the water, the steady beat of the calm waves it created.

My eyes grazed across his figure, as he looked out across the water. His muscular arms pushed and pulled the oars, the muscles flexing and extending. I looked up at his shoulders, face, hair. Funny how I had spent my whole life wanting to find someone to spend the rest of my life with, and having standards the needed to have before they could become my boyfriend. But now, it was hard to find those standards, and only look at Aaron with a longing feeling to sit close to him. Not even the boys I used to have crushes on could compare to this feeling that I had now.

I looked sadly at the water now, watching the ripples the oars made. I was leaving in a few hours. I wanted desperately to ask him if we could stay in touch. But…. There was that sad little feeling in the back of my heart that told me that I knew him only, like, three days, and that he would probably find it weird.

Suddenly, the oars stopped moving, and absolutely everything was silent. I looked at Aaron, and he was grinning strangely. He pulled the oars in the boat and set them down.

"I want you to try something," he said mischievously.

"Like what?" I asked coyly.

He pointed to the water, as if that would explain everything. I raised an eyebrow.

"Try and move it," he dared me.

I sighed and looked at the water. "Aaron, maybe you can do it, but I somehow don't think I can."

"Oh come on," he groaned, "You said you believed in me, but now I want you to believe in yourself."

I thought for a moment. "Well," I said nervously, "I guess I could-."

He interrupted me, "Great! Okay, here just try pushing and pulling the water, like this."

He held his hands out in front of him, flexing and extending his arms, to and fro his chest. I looked down at the water, and saw it making small waves that synchronized with his arm movements.

Once again, I was mesmerized by the actions that he was creating, and felt myself more at ease when his true side was showing.

The water stopped moving, and I whipped my head back up to his face. "That was great!" I exclaimed.

He laughed like I said something funny. "That was absolutely nothing. Simply the first step!"

I blushed, feeling embarrassed now. _Just what powerful things did he have up his sleeves?_

"Try it," he encouraged.

I held out my hands in front of my chest, hesitantly. "Like this?" I asked. He simply nodded, a grin playing on his lips. I took in a sharp breath and held it, moving my arms back and forth. Nothing happened. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the water, and pushed my hands away from me once again.

I felt like such an idiot doing this and nothing happening. Just as I was about to put my hands down and protest, Aaron piped up, "Concentrate on the water. Make yourself feel as if _you_ are the water yourself."

I breathed in again, and focused on the water, imagining that my arms were somehow made of water, and that I was moving them around. My pulse was making a rhythm, a rhythm of pushing and pulling the water.

Before my eyes, the water started to ripple. I looked up at Aaron happily and he raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed, leaned back, a smug look on his face.

_Keep trying_, it was almost as if he was saying that. I knit my eyebrows together and focused on the water again, feeling the space between us lessen and lessen as my mind became more and more like water, and the lake we were sitting in.

Small waves formed under my outstretched arms, out side of the boat. My mouth dropped open in surprise as I continued to push and pull my hands. "A-Aaron! Are you seeing this!?" I exclaimed in pure delight.

"Yeah," he said quietly, observing my movements. I laughed in happiness at what I was doing and sent one last push away from the boat, watching the wave slowly roll over itself and finally flatten back into the lake.

I turned and looked at his beaming face, his grey eyes filled with life and mystery.

There was silence as we stared at each other. He finally looked out across the lake and breathed in a deep breath.

"Be careful in the future Karina," he said suddenly.

My smile disappeared, "what do you mean?"

He was silent as he was thinking, staring at the shining lake water.

"Aaron," I said again, "What do you mean?"

He exhaled heavily, "J-just that…. I have this feeling….well…you just need to be careful." His eyes slowly came to meet mine, "This world is not safe. No one is ever safe Karina. I just thought I would tell you that."

I looked at the oars in the boat. "Thanks," I said quietly. Inside I was wondering all along what he was trying to say, or what the meaning was behind the cover up.

His face changed again and he smiled sadly, "your next assignment is to keep practicing, for the future. Just keep practicing and you can come up with all sorts of new techniques and moves. Soon enough you can do simple things like this..."

He pulled his right hand up, bending it at the wrist and twisting it a bit. An orb of pure lake water formed out of the lake surface and hovered about the water, moving higher and higher. Aaron pulled his hand slowly above his head, moving the ball of water above the boat. He grinned, "In no time you can do things greater than this!" I looked up at the orb above us and smiled.

"You are amazing Aaron!"

His eyes went wide and his face surprised, eyes widening. In losing his concentration, he lost his grip on the water and it came tumbling down. I stifled a gasp as the lake water hit me directly on the head, soaking me through.

I looked at him in surprise. His eyes were wide, mouth open. His face was the picture of horror. "K-Karina I'm so-."

I pursed my lips, leaned over the edge of the boat and splashed water up and into the boat, hitting his face. A laugh of genuine happiness bubbled up from inside me. For the first time in my eighteen years, I finally knew what it was like to just…. live.


	8. Chapter 8

**Time: 6:38 PM Pacific time**

**What: staring out my window at a tree, where the chickadees were yesterday, flying around (and into my window) but have mysteriously disappeared. **

**Hey everybody! I just realized that I hadn't written anything before the last entry! I'm awful, sorry. Oh! Something I forgot to write when Aaron showed Karina the monastery. I have actually visited a monastery before and spent hours in a library, that I based the one in the story on. There aren't that many monastery's out here in Oregon, but I got to see one! It was so peaceful and wonderful. I plan on visiting it again this September and spending a couple of days there. I am stoked! Lol, when I visit, I will think about Aaron and Karina's adventures as well. (just kidding). Ugh, I'm rambling again.**

**So…. here is the BIG conclusion… sorry it's so short. No! This can't be the end! WAH. **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar; the last airbender. The only way I can do that is by buying the seasons, then I can say that I own it! YES!_

* * *

"Goodbye Aaron," I whispered, my voice catching in my throat.

I felt his hot breath on my neck as he squeezed my body one last time.

We finally broke apart from our hug, and the sadness consumed me again. I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from crying. Aaron smiled softly at me, and put his rough hand on my cheek.

"I'm glad I got to meet you," he said ever so quietly.

I placed my hand over his and pushed my face into the palm of his hand. _Don't say that. You're going to make me cry!_

I looked up into his beautiful grey eyes. "I hope you keep having those dreams of memories. And I hope you find out who the people are."

A small smile spread across his face, "I will. Besides, I already have a faint idea who they are anyways."

My heartbeat picked up, thinking foolishly of who they could be. "Wh-what if they are too afraid to tell each other that they love one another? A-and…" I paused, looking at the ground, "They somehow get separated. What happens then?"

Aaron was silent, as he tilted his head up and looked at the sky. "I wouldn't worry," he said to the clouds above, "The two loves will last for an eternity. They will find each other again. I know it."

I sighed. _Does he realize that I am talking about us?_

Reluctantly, Aaron pulled his hand away from my face and took a step back. I heard Sean's footsteps come closer through the trees. It was time to go.

"Karina! We need to head out, like, SOON!"

"Okay!" I shouted back, "One more second!"

I looked back up at Aaron, my eyes full of hurt and want.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Keep practicing your bending Karina. You need to be able to protect yourself." He cocked his head a bit, "goodb-."

I walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, my hand grasping his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears stinging my eyes as I pulled away, "For everything."

With that, I backed up, never taking my eyes off of his surprised face. Finally turning around, I walked the rest of the way out of the woods, and jumped into the car.

I looked back at the woods, seeing the tree branches wildly whipping around in the wind, something that had not been going on a moment ago. The trees danced and swayed to the beat of my heart as we drove away from the one person whom I had ever met that taught me to live and love.


	9. A Year and a Half

**Time: 12:55 PM**

**Weather: Sun! Finally! **

**People, the story ain't over 'till it's over! Haha, sorry guys, I am terrible. I actually have tons of chapters set up and ready to be published, I am just spreading them out. Anyways, when I got lot s of feedback about people sad it was over…. It made my heart soar like an eagle. Awww… thanks everyone! I won't do that again (until it is ACTUALLY over). **

**So….. here it is. I hope you enjoy the second stage this story is taking.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Avatar; the last airbender. If so….. well I would make Aang mine. Sorry Katara._

* * *

I sighed as I drove my little Chevy Malibu up the paved road. Tall pine trees loomed overhead on either side of the quiet road, creating a tall covered fortress around me. I passed through two tall iron gates that looked as if they were permanently rusted open. I doubted that they ever closed. Ivy twisted around them in beautiful formations, begging me to enter through.

Finally making it up the enormous hill, I pulled into the giant complex, and parked in the visitor parking. Stepping out of the car, I stretched my sore muscles, pulling my arms high above my head and moaning very unlady-like. It had been an hour and a half drive from my college.

Finally satisfied, I took in a deep breath and looked at the tall buildings around me. It had been a year and half since I had seen this place, and memories of one fateful day returned to me.

Since that fateful day, I had had dreams every night. Magnificent dreams, horrible dreams, dreams of love. Now nineteen and a half, I had gone through a year of college, and now had just finished my first term of second year; and I still didn't know what I wanted to do.

Sean had found a job in the major city a few hours from here, and moved about nine months ago. Tosh was now in her senior year of high school, and itching everyday to get out. How did I know? Because every time I saw her, she would not shut up about it.

Anyways, my dreams had been the only thing keeping me going through life. I waited everyday for my dream at night, knowing that someone I knew once told me something about dreams giving hope.

But last week, my dreams had stopped. Instantly vanished. I thought it was maybe a one night thing, but…. no. Now, six more days later, I was having trouble sleeping.

I woke up on time today to get to my Writing class. But at the exit I was supposed to take on the freeway, I continued going on. My mind was taking me somewhere, and I knew that there were going to be dire consequences, but for some reason, I needed to come to this place.

A year and a half. I gazed at the magnificent structures, and finally lowered my head. _Do I deserve to come back here?_

Shoving my keys in my pocket and locking my car's doors, I started walking towards the library. As I walked up the steps, my heart beat faster and faster. _Would he still be here?_

I pushed open the large beautiful doors, silently stepping inside. It was silent, just as I remember. But this time, it almost seemed as if there a small voice singing somewhere, like the walls were singing quietly. Peace surrounded me in bounds of air, wrapping around me, like a personal blanket.

This place was so wonderful, that I just wanted to find a chair somewhere and go to sleep. Walking a bit farther in, past the empty front desk, I looked up at the multiple levels, and down some. Where do I want to go first?

I looked over at the stairs. _I will go down first._

Running my hand along the wall as I walked down two levels to the bottom level, where the stairs became flat again. I wandered along the books, running my hands along these as well. There was no one down here, and I wandered, feeling lonely.

The singing walls guided me back to the stairs where I looked at the abandoned door _he_ had led me down. I stood there, staring at it. Finally, my fingers slowly reached out towards the handle, in hopes that it would be open. The cool touch of the metal raced up my arm as I ever so lightly touched it.

I breathed in a breath and turned the knob.

It didn't move. I exhaled and tried again with failure. Feeling tears pricking my eyes, I put my hands in my coat pockets and sadly walked up the stairs, keeping my eyes on the floor.

_It was probably wrong to try and come here, he has probably moved on and gone somewhere. _

The crisp November air bit into me as I stepped out of the library. I pulled my scarf tighter around me and headed to my car. I unlocked it, and turned to the giant buildings once more, soaking in their peaceful atmosphere, and what hopes I had coming here. I didn't blame this place for my disappointments; after all, I could have gone up and asked someone if he was still here. Somehow, I knew that wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Taking in one last deep breath of this air, I got in my car, started it, and started to drive back to where the order or my life was already mapped out for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time: 11:16 AM**

**Finally a day off! I plan on writing my little hearts content out. Haha, this chapter was pretty fun to write anyways. See if you can find the one thing that is similar in this chapter and the very first chapter that both characters do…err… say. I didn't even do it on purpose either! **

**So I was thinking this morning and planning my trip to the monastery this November (yeah I know that it is soooooooo far away, but I am already stoked to go!)**

**Thanks again for everyone's support. Because of you, I get the power to continue to write and have little stories pop up into my head!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. If I did, Zuko would have found his mom! AUGH_

* * *

Even if it was November, and it was colder up here, he didn't mind. Somehow he controlled the winds so that it wouldn't be so cold, as he sat in jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

Sitting on the grassy mound above the lake, he sighed, and looked down at the water. His eyes searched the lake, the middle, where he had so many times before imagined a small, graceful figure swimming, her beautiful brown hair flowing around her.

That one day a year and a half ago, he had come up here, his hiding place. She was the only one he had ever brought up here.

That fateful day after he had met her, he came up here to pray. Pray for guidance, for strength in his feelings. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life and his feelings he knew were not to be had, as the nature he grew up with did not accept it.

Even though he had lived with monks his whole life, and considered himself one as well, it didn't mean that he never saw any girls. Girls and women came all the time to visit the monastery or pray as well. The thing was that he never had a problem with being attracted to someone so passionately. The next moment, Karina walks into his life and one day later he is a complete mess.

Aaron tilted his head back and looked at the sky. _A year and a half later, and I still think about her. No doubt she doesn't remember me in the least, and probably has a boyfriend to make her smile. _

Her smile. She was definitely the one from his dreams. The dreams of memories. He still had them, now more than ever. They were strange… so very strange to have them… to see her right there by his side. And then when he would wake up, looking around him; she would be gone. The pain in his broken heart would start all over again.

The wind started swirling around him faster and faster as he thought about how he missed her. Leaves blew past him, and one hit his face. Coming to his senses, he finally realized that he was letting his emotions run again, and made the winds come to a halt.

Sighing out a gust of wind, his eyes shifted back down to the lake.

"Why?" he whispered to the air.

He tilted his head back towards the sky, anger and hurt churning inside him.

"WHY!!?" he screamed, large flames shooting from his mouth straight into the air, "Why did I let her go!? NOW SHE'S GONE!"

"Who's gone?" A voice asked meekly from behind him.

His body stiffened. How had someone snuck up on him without him feeling them? And more importantly, why would someone come up here?

He turned towards the voice, and the creature before him made all the air he had in his lungs vanish.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time: 10:24 AM Saturday morning. Ugh. Waaaayyyy too early for me. **

**AHHH!!! This was my favorite chapter to write so far! YEY for me! So….yes, I wanna talk about this chapter and my thoughts, but I think I shall wait until the next one so you all you wonderful people (I am not exaggerating, I never expected this many people to like and comment on my story) know what I am blabbering on about. **

**Ah… so enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Avatar: the last airbender. In my dream last night, I did though. jk_

* * *

Seeing his face brought back nervous memories. A deep blush surfaced on the back of my neck and face as my eyes met his strange grey ones. His mouth opened in surprised and he stared at me, his body completely turned towards me now.

Moments passed at we stared at each other, silence being the only sound between the two of us.

"K-Karina?" he whispered, his voice low and enchanting.

Tears pricked at my eyes as I swallowed, taking a step towards him. "H-hey Aaron."

His mouth spread into an enormous grin, his eyes sincere and true. "Karina!"

The next thing I knew was that his arms were around me and was hit with the force of a truck, being flung backwards. Never hitting the ground, I opened my eyes, terrified.

His tight embrace was suffocating, but finally realizing that I was in his arms, which were still as strong as ever I might add, I relaxed. My arms automatically came up and grabbed his waist, pulling his closer to me, if that was even possible, seeing as he was closer than I had ever been to a guy before.

My head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, and I rested my chin on his shoulder, smiling happily to myself.

"I missed you Aaron," I whispered after a long period of silence.

His arms tightened at my voice, and he whispered back, his voice breaking a bit, "Not as much as I have."

I stared at the ground. _He really missed me._

I could fall asleep like this. Forever.

He pulled away from me, and looked at me intently, making me squirm. "What?" I asked nervously.

A corner of his mouth quirked upwards, "Nothing."

I glared at him. _Yeah right. What was he thinking about?_

"Well," I said, looking at the lake over the edge of the cliff, "If it isn't that important, I suppose I can leave now. I just was stopping by and wanted to see if you were still here."

My heart was speeding a million miles an hour now, knowing the lie I was telling. Pulling from his arms, I turned my back to him as I said these words.

He was silent as I stood there. _There always seems to be a lot of silence between us_, I mused to myself.

His rough hand grabbed my left shoulder, clamping down on it, making my heart jump and jerking me around to face him. His face was that of pure annoyance and anger, his eyebrows knit together, grey stormy eyes.

He stepped closer to me, resting his forehead against mine. "Never," he said, his deep voice not daring to waver, "Never again will I let you go."

I closed my eyes, feeling the protection he just promised to ensue on my life.

"Never," I whispered back to him, pressing my forehead against his.

As he slowly rolled his forehead against mine, rolling down to my nose, you can imagine what comes next in line on the face. My eyes closed, my breathing picked up as I awaited the kiss.

He pulled his forehead away. My eyes sprung open as he was looking at the sky. Now, quite ticked at having two, TWO, kisses never followed through, I stared at him, my mouth open. I felt cold air come out of my nose as I breathed deeply out. Ice cold.

Haughtily, I walked over to the cliff and looked down at the lake. I knew he was looking at me curiously. Calmly, I breathed in some fresh air, clearing my mind, and focusing on the water. Barely lifting my wrist I pulled a giant stream of water up from the lake, somewhat five hundred feet below us. Like Aaron had said so long ago, merely simple stuff.

Holding it right below the edge of the cliff I looked off in the distance.

"Aaron, how long has it been?" I asked, still a bit ticked.

There was confusion in his voice as he answered, "Um, one and half years." Then he mumbled something, but was quite clear that he had said it loud enough for me to hear, "One and a half years too long."

I pretended to chew on this information, "How old am I now Aaron?"

He paused, "Nineteen?"

"Good," I said, and turned around to face him, lacing my hands behind my back, still holding the water, "now how old are you?"

"Seventeen," he offered, "but in two days I will be eighteen." A smile brightened his eyes, "we seem to have a good history meeting each other on important dates."

"Hmmm…." I mumbled to myself, "Aaron, come closer will you?"

A small blush rose on his face, but he obeyed, a look of curiosity splayed across his face. As soon as he was at least a good five feet away from me, I unleashed my attack.

Bringing my hands towards him, swinging them around me in a swirling motion, I pulled the water and whipped it in his direction. His eyes widened as his hands gracefully jumped out in front of him, pushing the water upwards with the air in a giant funnel. Moving fast, oh so ever fast, it was hard for me to see what was coming next, I pulled my arms down forcefully, forcing the molecules of water to break apart and create droplets. All of this came tumbling down on him, soaking his white shirt and jeans.

Hair sticking to his forehead, he looked at me in horror.

"Payback," I cooed, batting my eyes, thinking about the day we said goodbye and he had gotten me drenched. At least that day, he had been kind enough to dry me off with a blast of air.

A devious smile spread across his face, "You've been practicing," he said.

I turned my body to the lake, my back to him, entwining my hands together behind my back. "Well, when someone tells me to do something, I make it a promise to follow through."

I heard him shift his weight on the soggy grass. "When someone tells you to do something?" he asked. There was something in his voice that sounded alluring.

I instantly knew the mistake in my words. "Not all the time," I informed him, trying to find a way out of my problem I created, "only the things I find I want to do. Bending the water was relaxing and fun, so I continued with practicing. That's all."

He was right behind me, his chest inches away from my body. "I want you to do something."

My blood went cold…err… hot. Actually, I couldn't tell; my body was freaking out with him being so close anyways.

"Well…uh," I started, but he was quicker.

One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me and raced over the edge of the cliff. No joke. We were falling straight into the lake.

A scream escaped my lips as air rushed past my face, whipping my hair around, my stomach in my throat. Aaron, a few feet away from me, was as calm as ever, actually he was laughing!

"Better tuck your head in," he warned me as I felt the distance between us and the lake get smaller and smaller.

No sooner had I tucked in my head and curled into a ball, did I hit the shimmering lake water. The force yanked my head upwards and my arms were brutally ripped from the hold I had so tightly held. Sinking, I felt the cold lake water wrap itself around me, swirling beneath my clothes and tangling in my hair.

I opened my eyes to the watery landscape around me. Feeling the air in my lungs start to disappear, I kicked wildly upward, because I knew the surface was a ways off.

Using my bending, I propelled myself upwards faster, and finally bursting through the surface, gasping for breath. Aaron was already floating on the surface, laying on his back and staring at the sky, a far off look in his eyes. I swam over to him, angry as ever.

Grabbing his shoulder and pushing him down as much as I could, I yelled, "Why'd you do that!? We could have gotten hurt you idiot!"

His face was sullen and serious. Treading water, he grabbed both of my shoulders, his eyes flicking all over my face, as if trying to find an answer to a question. Finally, he looked me in the eyes. "That's the thing Karina! We can't get hurt! We can't die! Not when we are already dead!"

He stopped at his words, eyes swelling at the realization he had just said.

I felt pressure on my head when he said these words, and he winced in pain as well. Loosening his grip on my shoulders, he grabbed his head and treaded water with the other.

I gasped in the pain in my head and slipped a little beneath the water, losing focus on the water and the guy in front of me.

Feeling the calm waters lapping around my body, it felt like a loving trance, beckoning me beneath the surface of the water. My temple pounded painfully, and suddenly felt something pulling me back up and across the water.

Aaron had his arm around my waist, and was pulling me towards shore, pain etched across his face, as he winced as another pain attacked his forehead. Finally, finding solid ground he pulled me out of the water, walking me up the beach in his arms. If I could comprehend what as going on, I would have relished in this moment and wrapped my arms around him as well, but I couldn't seen to get that through my brain.

He laid me down on the beach and fell to his knees, holding himself up by his hands, his head hanging low, hair falling from his forehead.

And then, as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. Vanished.

I shot straight up as if breath had been breathed right back into me. I sucked in a deep breath, heaving from the loss a few moments ago.

I looked over at him, who had stood up and was staring at the sky again. _What is it with him and the sky?_ I thought to myself.

"W-what was that?" I coughed a bit of water up.

He turned back to my wet figure on the ground. His confused grey eyes met mine, and something inside me clicked. _Kiss him._ I felt my face heat up a bit. _No! I can't do that if he doesn't want too!_

My eyes never strayed from his, as I saw a faint blush rise on his face as well.

He got down slowly on his knees, his eyes never leaving mine. Eyes. His stormy grey eyes that clouded my thoughts. Where had I seen them before? I could have sworn that someone I once knew had them. Someone.

My face was inches away from his as he leaned closer down at my sitting form. I was sure he could hear my heart beating from this far away now.

Now, lips centimeters away he stopped.

"Don't know," he whispered so only the air could hear him. I realized he was answering my question from before. He continued, "Just know…" he paused, "That I have to kiss you."

I breathed out ice air on his mouth, showing him I wanted exactly what he had in mind. Tilting his head ever so slightly, he brought his hands up, cradling my face gently and protectively.

The kiss was pure and sensual all in one. His lips touched ever so lightly at first but at that touch I could not hold back any longer. I pushed against him, breathing in his scent and locking our lips together into a true kiss. He hungrily pushed back at me, pushing me down on my back. I reached my arms up around him, drawing him closer in my haste. It felt like…. Like there was no time left and everything depended on this kiss. It was desperate and overwhelming.

My body shook violently as pain erupted in my temple again. I felt his lips break from mine as he tried to steady himself, struggling on all fours, to stay stable. He must have been feeling the pain as well, for he squeezed his eyes shut and winced, a groan escaping his lips. His arms ultimately crumpled beneath him, his weight falling directly on my stomach. Him falling knocked the wind out of me and I gasped for breath as the blackness started in the corners of my eyes and painted their way across my vision, finally engulfing me in a world of darkness.

* * *

Images. People. I was laughing, pulling my hair back into a braid. How long had is been since I did something like that? A guy came up to me, kissing me on the cheek before turning and talking to someone in our group. I knew these people. Oh so well.

Memories flicked past me in high speed, my mind not being able to take it all in. Darkness engulfed me again.

Fluttering my eyes open, my head throbbed continually. _What's going on?_ As if an alarm clock had woken me up I jerked and looked around me. I was on my back and there was something lying beside me. Slowly I turned my head to a familiar figure's face whose eyes were opening just then coincidentally.

Strange grey eyes stared at me, surprise etched in the lines and sunbursts of his eyes. I knew those eyes. I searched his face. I knew that jaw. I knew those lips that were slightly open in surprise. I knew this guy.

My eyes stung, and I realized I was crying.

His eyes were on me, actual disbelief crossed his face. Happy disbelief.

"Katara?" he asked, his voice deep and wonderful.

I reached over and put a quivering hand on his face, just to make sure he was actually here.

"Aang."


	12. Chapter 12

**Time: 12:58….safe to say 1:00 PM**

**Oh, a little inside info…. It was the kiss that relocated their memories. If that was the case, Aaron should have kissed Karina when he had her alone in that little room below the monastery long long ago! Haha, is anyone as surprised as I am? I didn't think I would actually get this far in my story. It just goes to show you that your guys' reviews keep me going! Thanks again. So yes, from here things start to get a bit crazy!!!!!!! Are you ready!? HOLD ON TIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own ATLA. I doubt this story would actually get anywhere if I were the actual owner. People would think I am incredibly crazy. (Well…. More than usual)._

* * *

His arms pulled me close and kissed me once again, my heart beating to his equally passionate one. With each kiss I remembered more and more of the world and the person I love. His kisses spread down my jaw line onto my neck and shoulders, gently pulling my wet coat and shirt aside in the process. My hands were roaming his chest, and finally bringing his face back up to mine so I could kiss him again.

No restrictions left, I roughly put my hands in his short hair, tasting all of him, making sure this wasn't just some wild dream.

Finally, breathing heavily he pulled away, looking me straight in the eyes. Tears were slightly glistening in his as he looked at me. Seeing him choked up made tears form at my eyes now. I blinked them, trying to control my emotions.

His voice was quiet, "I've finally found you."

I had no idea what he was talking about; all I knew was that we were together now.

I just had to say his name again, "Aang."

He smiled down at me, his hand smoothing my hair back, "Can't believe it," he muttered, "You're alive."

I raised an eyebrow at him strangely, but he just smiled it off, pulling himself away from me and standing up. I sat up on the beach, watching his form move.

He surprisingly took his battle stance and brought his arms up, pulling a large handful of water out of the lake and swirled his arms in a circular motion around his body, making a ring of water quickly moving around above his head. He moved it faster and faster, and did it only with one hand now, bringing his left hand down and jerking it up harshly. A large boulder, bigger than me, launched out of the ground and broke into millions of little pieces as he twisted his wrist desperately. He brought those up and swirled them around in the water circle he had. Rock chunks were flying around, along with the water, still only using one hand. I watched in amazement as he flicked his wrist and a long string of fire and made it into a whip.

I had once been afraid of his fire and the power he held, but now. Oh now, I knew all the trouble he had had with it in the past and knew the way he could control it and never hurt me.

He laughed as he whipped it around and brought it above his head swirling it around the mess of elements that were whirling above his head. Adding a blast of air, a tornado formed as the water, earth, and fire created colors of moving figures that reached up towards the sky. His chuckle lowered deeply as he grabbed the bottom of his element tornado and whipped it around his head once more before launching it into the lake where it steamed and the rocks fell with splashes.

He crossed his arms laughing to himself, "I can still do it."

I got up from my sitting position, still wet from the fall into the lake. He turned to look at me, happiness spread all over his face, making me smile as well. He swept his hand out in front of him, directly at me, sending a gust of wind my way.

The air hit me like a freight train, but dried me off. I glared at him, smoothing back my hair, running my fingers through the knots.

He smiled sheepishly back and created an air bubble that made him dry as well. When he was done, our eyes locked.

Staring at him, I asked, "So, Mr. Avatar, what are we doing in this world?"

I saw him gulp, completely flustered, and look at the sky.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

I looked at him to see if he was telling the truth. His flustered face seemed suspicious, but his sad grey eyes that stared at the sky told me otherwise.

"But I can get us back," he said, completely serious, meeting my eyes again. I felt my heartbeat quicken. _We can go back_.

I looked at the lake. Should I be sad that I am going to be leaving this world? The place I have known for nineteen years now. Breathing in deeply, I thought about memories that I had forgotten these past years. I had no family here; they were all in our world. _Our world._

I looked over at Aang. It really was _our _world. Aang was the Avatar, keeper of the world. And I was his wife. It was _our _world. I smiled, thinking back to our marriage. The memories just kept flowing and I smiled bigger and bigger each time one popped into my mind now.

I paused, something hitting me. "When are we going back?" I asked nervously.

He earth bended some flat stones up directly into his hand, and threw it smoothly across the water with such force that it skipped at least twenty times before sinking.

"Well," he said, focusing on throwing, "we need to wait until Sokka and Toph arrive. They have got to know where we are by now."

I sighed in relief, happy that we had remembered them. Watching Aang's form as he threw the rock, I thought about something. _I remember Toph and Sokka_. _ But why can't I remember anyone else that I have seen in this world? Is it only Aang, Toph, Sokka and I? _

I walked up next to him, silently watching his gorgeous form. He had certainly grown handsome from when we first met those five years ago in the South Pole. We had been married at the ages of sixteen and eighteen. Now that I think about it, my memories only remember to when I turned nineteen, and Aang had to leave for some sort of meeting with Fire Lord Zuko.

"H-how do you know they will know where to meet us?" I squeaked, trying to control my concern for what my memories were telling me.

He stopped throwing the rocks, his hand falling to his side. "Because," his voice was soft and yet tight from anger, "we all agreed to meet at the monastery when we remembered."

My eyes went wide, and my body was shaking from the cold November wind now, "how c-come they know and I didn't know about this? I-I mean, I can't remember ever being told to meet you here."

His body went stiff, his eyes glued on the water.

"Aang! H-how come!?" My voice was wavering now.

He turned his head away now, the muscles in his neck tensing. I held my breath, knowing the stance he took when he didn't want to tell me something.

Feeling my shoulders sag, I finally sighed, my body shaking continuously now, from the cold. _What could he possibly be thinking?_ _And why won't he tell me?_

Minutes of silence fell upon us as I sat there shivering. He finally turned my way and held out his hand. "Come," he said, grabbing my hand, "It's cold, and we should be getting inside."

Sadly, I put my hand in his and let him lead me back to the monastery.


	13. Chapter 13

**Time: 1:15 PM, again rain on the west coast. **

**Ahahaha, I adore all of you beautiful readers! Honestly, I do! Without you, I would be just writing on my computer, wondering if I could get anywhere with this story and never let it see the eyes of people EVER! I have tons of stories, (sadly there aren't any more about ATLA, but my own stories) that never see the light of day, let alone human eyes! **

**:( Sorry to all of those who don't understand what is going on. It is hard to write down what just keeps playing over and over in my mind. But hopefully you will fully understand once get a few more chapters up. **

**Ahhhh…. This story is so fun to write! I won't deny it. I hope you guys are having as fun as I am. Hmmm…. There isn't much more to say. I keep on writing Aaron and Karina instead of Aang and Katara, but am getting better. Haha. xD**

**I really really really want to talk to you guys about what actually happened, but those chapters are soon to come! Although I have read over my previous chapters and have to say that there are enough hints there to prove what happened. Heh, you will soon find out, then. Mark my words!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar: the last airbender. Unless Mike or Bryan has a son that I can marry, and then have them inherit it to me in their will…… hey… that sounds like a good idea. I will look into it. Maybe one of you guys can tell me if either one of them has a son and if he is available! Even if he isn't…. mark my words! (Did I already say that? Oops…)_

* * *

Sean was polishing a sword in the local weapons shop when it hit him. He dropped the weapon, barely missing his foot in the process.

"I remember," he whispered.

He sat down on a chair behind the counter, and put his head in his hands.

"Wow," he breathed out, "It's been so long. Twenty years of not remembering."

Slowly breathing in and out, his head feeling like it was going to explode from the memories that were flowing in.

What turned out to be twenty minutes later, he leaned back in his chair, overwhelmed at the information he was remembering now. Looking at the ceiling, he smiled. "Good job Aang. You found my sister." Then reached up and slapped his forehead, "She was with me all this time, and I didn't even know it! Man, I feel like an idiot!"

Still sitting, and being lazy, he reached over to the counter and grabbed the employee phone, dialing in Toph's house phone number.

"Yeah?" A rough girl voice answered.

On the other side of the phone he smirked, "Hey Toph."

She was silent. _Did she remember?_

"Hey Sokka," she said, completely out of it. He could tell that she was smiling devilishly on the other side, "So Twinkle Toes finally found her?"

"Apparently so," Sokka replied, propping his feet up on the counter now, "So that means that we gotta meet at the monastery as soon as possible. Can I pick you up tomorrow morning and take you?"

She agreed, and they discussed a time.

"Okay, eight AM I will pick you up, and we will get there at around ten, sound good?"

"Whatever," she said boredly, "I am just happy we can get back to our own world now."

Sokka laughed and they said their goodbyes.

Hanging up the phone, Sokka finally got up and picked up the sword he had dropped before the whole thing happened.

Running his fingers over the sharp edges, he finally held it out in front of him, pointing to the wall. He jabbed and shuffled his feet back and forth, as if he had an opponent. Doing some sort of twirl and strike, he let out a battle cry and swung some more.

Laughing to himself, he scratched his head. "Man, it feels good to actually know how to use one of these things!"

He heard the back door to the shop open and close. The manager must be back. _Hoo-boy, _Sokka thought, grumbling to himself, _How am I going to explain to my boss that I won't be back? Ever?_

He set the sword on the appropriate rack and turned around to see his boss.

"Um…errr.. Jake, I won't-."

His boss came around the corner and looked at him in surprise.

"Sokka?" he asked.

Sokka stared at him for a moment, and then reeled back in bewilderment, "Jet!?"

The two stared at each other for a long long time, before Jet smiled and reached out his hand. "Sokka, it's so good to see you! All this time you were my employee and I didn't even realize it!"

Sokka shook his hand, more confused than ever. A twenty five year old Jet was standing right in front of him, shaking his hand! "Wha-…who… wh… but!" He was shaking his head, not believing any of this.

Jet scratched his head now. "This is weird," he mumbled, "No wonder I chose you over all the other people who applied for this job. I know you! Err.. I _knew _you."

He then looked at Sokka carefully. "How come we remember each other?"

Sokka sat down on the chair once again, rubbing his temples. "Oh man, this is weird! How is Jet here too!? Unless," he whipped his head up to look at his boss, "This is the world where we come after we have died."

Jet looked at him silently. Suddenly a customer came in and needed help with a gun. Jet helped him out while Sokka sat and mulled over things.

When the customer left, Jet turned towards him again. "It's weird," he said, "I remember tons, but lots of it is fuzzy and missing. Almost like…I've been in this world too long and some things are slipping away from me." He looked at the sword on the rack that Sokka had been cleaning. "Like, I really am _supposed_ to be here. But why? Why are we remembering these things after so long?" The last parts he murmured to himself, and Sokka couldn't hear him clearly.

Then he looked at Sokka again.

"So Sokka, why are you here? Did you die too?" As Sokka was about to explain, Jet interrupted him again, "Wait, one other thing first. Did Aang beat the Fire Lord?"

Sokka smiled sadly, "Yeah he did. And life was complete after that, only a few rebel attacks every once in a while."

Jet smiled at this, remembering his rebel days, to an extent, before the hazy memories overlapped his good ones.

Sokka continued with the first question, "No, I did not die."

Jet gave him a strange look and Sokka held up a hand, continuing his story. One that was hard for him to tell.


	14. The Reason: Part 1

**Time: 12:49 PM on the rainy west coast. Bleh…. It never fails when the weather is the EXACT opposite as what the weatherman had said. **

**I wanna thank personally Aaiero, GreenGal, Mithendel, and Artistaa for continually reviewing and staying with me! You all have sparked my love in writing after being told at the beginning of this year by my English teacher that I basically didn't know how to write. :(**

**So….. here it is…. the long awaited answer…. Well part of it anyways. :D Try and put yourself in Aang's situation in this chapter and the next as you find out what exactly happened, and hopefully your answers will be answered. If not…. I have failed as a writer and friend. **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender. Has anyone looked into that thing I talked about with Mike or Bryan having a son? I was serious._

* * *

_I wonder how much she remembers,_ Aang thought to himself. His hand laced in her tiny, delicate one, he sighed happily finally knowing who he was, and finding the one person he had set out to find.

_Iroh said it might take a while._ Thoughts muddled his head as he remembered the fateful day he agreed to come to this strange world. His memories completely returned now, one memory kept running through his mind, even now as he led Katara back to his home to wait for Toph and Sokka to arrive.

He closed his eyes, wincing at the memory that had surfaced moments ago, when Katara had asked him about why she couldn't remember that they were supposed to meet. He let his feet and the talking earth guide him as his memory, once again, haunted his mind.

* * *

_He was running, running so hard his lungs were crying out for air. But he couldn't stop now. Not when she was in danger. He had to find her. The connection between the Avatar and his true love was one where he could feel her and what kind of condition she was in. _

_ He had lost connection now, as he ran. He stopped abruptly, gasping for breath trying to call her, and reach out to find her presence. _Come on! Come on Katara! Where are you!?_ Something inside him clicked and his heart stopped. He couldn't feel her! He couldn't find her! Nothing!_

_ "No," he whispered to himself. His heart was breaking into pieces and he hunched over, holding himself. _

_ "NOOOOO!!!!" he roared into the air, fire shooting out of his mouth and palms. _

_ He felt the presence of generations of Avatar's surround him and he lost his vision and walked by their guidance now. The Avatar state was overcoming him now, and he couldn't stop it. He lost control as they gained it and took over. _

* * *

_Earlier, he had been talking in a friendly manner to Fire Lord Zuko, when a small messenger boy had sprinted in, tripping over the thick rug and collapsing. Scrambling to his knees, Zuko and Aang laughed at the young child, thinking back to when they were children and how easy it was to trip over things. _

_ But when they saw the frantic face of the young teen, their faces went somber. _

_ Trying to catch his breath and tell everything all at once, they boy spilled his information. "Lord Zuko! One of the prisoners has escaped! The soldiers were unable to stop her! We need your help Avatar Aang!_"

_ Zuko's eyes went wide, "Her?"_

_ The boy stepped back a little, afraid of the crowds of people in the fire hall, all staring at him. "Y-yes, Fire Lord…. It was Azula."_

_ Seventeen year old Aang twirled at the boy, searching his face. "How long ago?" his voice as calm and connected with maturity. The boy instantly felt at ease, and gained courage to tell the Avatar the truth, "A couple of hours ago. W-we would have come sooner, but she tied us up pretty tight and only when someone came to relive the guards did we get rescued."_

_ Zuko looked at the large open doors that opened to the balcony outside, where the sun was setting. "Why?" he whispered, "Why, after five years would she decide now to break out?"_

_ Aang pulled off his cloak, motioning to a young servant boy across the room to bring him his staff. "Maybe she just couldn't get out until now."_

_ "No," Zuko murmured to himself, silently stroking his small beard, "She was waiting for something. Something…. Some opportune time. But what?"_

_ Aang, grabbing his staff and handing the boy his cloak, looked at the original messenger boy, "Do we have any idea where she would have gone, or even in what direction?"_

_ The boy bit his lip and looked off to his right, "Sh-she burned a message in the wall of the prison. I ha-have it written down here." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his coat and opened it up, clearing his voice nervously, and bit his lip again._

_ "Well boy?" Zuko said angrily, for he was running out of patience and wanted to finish the job before anything horrible happened._

_ The youngster gulped and spoke, his voice small and wavering. _

_ "Pr-Protect the W-Waterbender."_

_ Aang's heart stopped as the words reached his ears. _Katara!


	15. The Reason: Part 2

**Time: 2:36 PM….. Heh, we had some German Exchange students that were here for three weeks. Today was their last day, and the first time I had been in a class with them. Why are all foreigners good looking? Ha! Well, not all of them. Ugh, forget I said anything. **

**Haha, thanks everyone on the comments. To clear something up, I was pretty bummed about what my teacher had said. But I think that maybe it was directed more towards my essays or something like that, because we have never written narratives in that class (that was freshman year stuff). But I got over it and studied like no one else could believe. My essay scores have gone up, I am extremely happy to say, and that teacher is actually, possibly my FAVORITE teacher (I've had him for two years now). Like I said, he has never seen my random fiction stories, NOR WILL HE EVER! **

**But now, I don't even give a rip about what he thinks, my style is my style and I have come to my senses enough to discover that. And there concludes my sob story. Bleh. Thanks again guys for telling me I can actually write (a fictional story at least). Haha**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. I DO own my drawings I did of them though. Drawing is my love! The show inspired me again.

* * *

_Dropping his glider, he set off to the house they were renting in Ba Sing Se. A festival was going to be happening next week, and everyone in his family was gathering in the next few days to spend the end of the summer festival together. He had left Katara a week earlier, knowing she would enjoy helping Iroh out in his tea shop. Sokka and Suki and their two children were going to be arriving shortly after them, and Toph had been living there already, and with Aang's worry, decided to move in with Katara while Aang was gone, so he would feel a little bit better. Katara had been angry with his worry, no scratch that, furious that he thought she needed protection in Ba Sing Se._

_ He had been worried not only for her, but for their child she had been carrying for six months. In two-three months, his child would be born, and he didn't want anything to happen! _

_ Anger filled his heart and stomach as he ran with all he had towards the earth kingdom. Two hours ago! He had to move faster! Faster!_

_ He prayed to her, prayed hard, hoping she would hear it. His connection with here was like none other, one that connected them together through emotions and feeling each other's presence. _Katara! You need to hide! _His thoughts were desperate now as he pushed himself harder. _

* * *

_ Now, as he lost control and went into the Avatar state, he could feel the presence of the generations of warriors come to his feet and their power rumbling though his body. _

_ The only thought on his mind was _Katara.

_ The winds whipped around him, in an energy blasted effect, fueled by his frustration and hurt and fear. With the power he now had, he slammed his fists together, and melted into the earth. His form twisted as the he opened up the earth allowing it to swallow him. _

_ He felt his energy travel fast. Faster than the fastest airship, faster than he had ever flew before. Below the surface of the earth, his body traveled, towards the one he had lost connection with. _

_ His energy sensing that he was in the right place, the power of the Avatar in a matter of minutes had dropped him off at his destination. Breaking his fists apart from each other, he pulled them up and opened up the earth, his body being lifted up by air, twirling back into its original form. _

_ The hole closed up, Aang left the Avatar state. Groggily, he stood turning around, trying to take in all of his surroundings. _His house.

_ "Katara!" he screamed out, trying to find her presence. He ran into the living room to find half of the house blown apart. Fear churning in his stomach, he whipped his head around. Everything was broken and charred. His breathing panicked, he heard a low sniffling sound. _Katara!

_Behind a pile of rubble, he found four figures on their knees, hovering over something. His heart stopped. _

_They must have heard him or sensed him even, as all of them turned around. Their faces were red and puffy, their eyes still wet and continuing to cry. Sokka, Suki, Toph and Iroh. _

_No. _

_He stumbled over his feet and struggled to get over to what they were surrounding. _

_No._

_His eyes went wide as he faced the figure on the floor, eyes closed, brown hair strewn everywhere. The front of her clothes was burned off as there was an enormous wound in the center of her chest. _

_Her heart. _

_Frozen in one place, his eyes glued to her face, silent tears started to overflow in his eyes. _

_No!_

"_No!" He screamed at her, "NO!" _

"_Katara wake up!" He leaned over her, tears spilling on her wound, "No, don't leave Katara!"_

"_Aang," Sokka, choked, his voice shaking, "she-."_

_Aang whirled at him, "NO!" he yelled at Sokka, "It can't be true!"_

_He looked back at his wife, "Katara!"_

_He whirled at everyone else, "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!? We have to help her!"_

_Everybody looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. _

_He was breathing heavily now. "Why? Why won't you help her?" His voice shaking as he said this, he looked at each one of them._

_Iroh finally looked up at Aang, sadness tearing at his heart at seeing the young airbender in such a state. "Young Avatar," he said quietly, "She is gone. There is no way to help her now."_

_It was silent once again as everyone heard Aang take in a sharp breath of horror. His head whipped towards the lifeless body of his true love. _

"_E-Even the baby?" he choked. _

_Everyone was silent. _

_Aang shut his eyes tightly, trying to seal off the tears, but couldn't stop. His face was twisted in agony as he stood there above everyone, silently weeping. _Katara. My wife. My child.

_He opened his eyes once again to look at his silent love. Not moving his body, his eyes flicked over the scene of the house. Everything really was charred. He noticed Katara's body lying in a pool of water. _She had been defending herself.

_His knees wobbled beneath him now, and he violently fell to his knees, fists on the floor, near Katara's head. His head hung low as the tears continued to fall, them now falling on her peaceful face. _Why? _He cried, _Why it was her and not me!?

"_Katara," he whispered to her lifeless body, "You told me once that you would never leave me. That there wasn't any reason to say goodbye because we would always come to each other again. Th-That's why-." His voice sobbed, and broke. _That's why I didn't say goodbye when I last saw you a week ago. But now look at you. You left me.

No, _he thought, _I left her. I wasn't here when she needed me most.

_He opened his eyes, knowing everyone was watching him. He gently wiped his tears off of her face. _It looks like she is crying. _ His fingers traced her face, the bridge of her nose, the curve of her lips. He closed his eyes once again, hanging his head low. _

_He thought he had felt pain when he had gotten hit in the back with lightening, but this…. This pain did NOT compare to what he was feeling now. The sorrow and anger he had right now. Never had he been so tempted by revenge as this moment now. _

_He felt himself going into the Avatar state again._ No, _he thought, _I can't do that. It will only hurt everyone else. And what would it accomplish? I can't bring her back.

_He opened his eyes abruptly. _There has to be a way.

"_The Spirit World," he whispered. All eyes turned to him again. _

_He looked up at Iroh and held his eyes harshly. _

"_Iroh," he said darkly, his fingers digging into the wood of the floor, "I know that you know a way to bring her back. You once crossed over into the Spirit World to try and find your son."_

_Iroh looked at him sadly, the memory calling back to him. As if not denying the accusing, he lowered his head, nodding. _

"_The Spirit World," he said quietly, "I did go there for that reason. And… I do know the way to bring her back."_

_Aang breathed in deeply, "Tell me Iroh."_

_Iroh shook his head, refusing to tell, and looked Aang in the eyes. "It is a dangerous path. Only a spirit can fully find the place where her sole is placed. She does not exist in _this_ world anymore young Avatar. She is born into another _world."

_Aang stood up, his eyes flashing. "I HAVE to find her Iroh! I have the spirit of the Avatar! I can do this, like you were not able too! Now tell me how to find her!"_

_Iroh looked up at him, drawing in a sad breath. "You will need to find the death spirit called Shinu. He will guide you on how you will get there." He looked at Katara, "You will need to find her spirit in the new form, and I doubt she will remember you."_

_Aang's face fell. "W-will I remember her…. In that other world that is?"_

"_I doubt it," Iroh stood up, walking up to Aang, "Since her spirit is in that other world, it will try to create a new life it has planned out for her. And if you go, your spirit will try to do the same exact thing. You need to find her, and find a way to relocate both of your memories, and bring her back. Only then will she be totally free of that other world. It will be a long road, and you will be faced with many challenges along the way." Iroh finally looked at him, a small smile on his face, "But if you love her that much as to go through dimensions and find her, I am sure you will have no problems at all."_

_Aang felt like he should be happy, but couldn't find the heart to smile at the moment. Not when Katara's lifeless body was laying at his feet. _

_He got down on his knees again and brushed back her hair. "I love you Katara." Something hit him. _

"_Iroh, what about the baby's spirit?"_

_Iroh looked at the pregnant body. "The baby spirit is still relying on the mother until it is born." He held up his hands, "Don't get me wrong, they are two separate human beings, but the baby is still looking for the mother for nourishment at this time." He looked back down at her, "The baby spirit at this time should be with her. Where you find Katara, you will find your child as well."_

_Aang nodded and turned, walking out to the balcony. He got down into this meditating position and cleared his mind. _

"_Wait," Sokka's voice came from behind him, and Aang felt a strong hand on his shoulder, "I'm going with you."_

_Aang shrugged it off. "No Sokka, I can't endanger you in the spirit world. Plus," he looked out at the dark night that had setted a few minutes ago, "This is something I have to do alone."_

"_No," Sokka said harshly, "She is my sister, and I want to help you find her!"_

_Toph came up on Aang's other side, "I'm going too."_

_Angry now, Aang blew hot steam out of his nostrils. _I'm wasting time.

"_Fine!" he said, "We'll go, but that's it. We have to get going NOW! So much time has already been wasted as it is." _

_Toph and Sokka nodded, sitting down next to Aang._

"_Now," he said, clearing his mind, "Make sure you have a hand on me at all times. Do NOT loose connection."_

_Sokka and Toph both laid a hand on his shoulders as he breathed out deeply, feeling his spirit start to leave. _

I'm coming Katara.


	16. Chapter 16

**Time: 1:07 PM**

**Haha, guys did you like it? I did. I had a hard time writing it though, because Aang's desperate sadness filled me to the bone. *sigh* I am pathetic. **

**Well, I am having really really bad writer's block. Haven't had that for a long time! Anyways. I finally sat down and thought. I thought really hard too. I think I injured my brain somehow. So… if the story takes a CRAZY spin that doesn't make sense…. you know what caused it= the stupid part of my brain that decided to explode while I was trying to think. Anyways, I did figure out what I was going to do for the ending! Woot! But the sad thing is, I gotta get there first. Poop (yep, you heard right, I just said "poop"). So…. it might be a while before I update, because I need to figure out what is going to happen next. **

**Sorry.**

**And thanks for everyone who has kept up with me so far! You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: **_Nope…. Still don't own Avatar; the Last Airbender. Last time I checked, they belonged to Mike and Bryan. _

* * *

Aang's eyes were squeezed shut as he led me back to the monastery. I didn't say anything, assuming he could see with his feet. Something that Toph had taught him over the past five years.

But when his body became tense and the hand that was gripping mine tightened, I finally decided I needed to know what was going on.

"Aang," I said, my voice getting caught in my throat, "What's wrong?"

He stopped, as if I interrupted him and he was just realizing I was here.

His eyes opened and stared at me wide, as if not believing I were here. Then with his free hand, he reached up to the back of my neck and leaned in, kissing me on the lips. The awakened feeling I felt now, make me hungry for more and I pressed back eagerly.

In no time at all, he broke it off, smiling, a faint blush across his face. His hand still on my neck, he leaned in and touched his forehead to mine.

"I love you," he whispered softly, "I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you, and will continue to love you throughout _eternity_." His eyes looked at me intently, "Even if we are separated, I will follow and find you." He closed his eyes, as if thinking, "I love you enough to die for you."

I felt my heart swell at his words and I reached up and kissed him quickly, "I love you too," I said happily, "I would do that same thing for you, if you ever were gone. And don't worry," I smirked, "I'm not dead yet. We have plenty of time."

His hand tensed on the back of my neck, as his whole body went still.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice low, "You're not dead."

He pulled away, reaching for my hand again. He had turned silent again, staring straight ahead, as he had been moments ago.

Worry fell upon me as I watched his tense muscles through his t-shirt. This isn't how I remembered Aang acting in my memories. Sure, when he had to defeat the Fire Lord, he had this little mode he went into, but years after had passed and he learned to live again. But, there was something bothering him now, and it was almost as if…. Oh, I don't know…. A part of him had died. _What in the world could have happened?_

Besides that, now my body had so much energy, just from being close to Aang and knowing that we were together again. We started walking and I fell silent as I wondered why in the world we ended up in this world and weren't back where we were supposed to be.

Finally reaching the monastery, nightfall was beginning to come. Aang led me around back large buildings to a back door that some of the monks used when they wanted to meditate in the forest. Hiding me around the corner, he opened the door and slipped in, telling me to wait a few moments so that he would make sure no one would see us come in.

Coming back, he grabbed my hand and picked me up. Not expecting to be taken in this way, I hissed at him.

"What are you doing? I can walk by myself!" I opened my mouth to say something else, but he pressed his lips hard to mine, kissing me. I believe my insides melted.

He broke apart, "Shhh… I am doing his because they can hear your footsteps, but not mine. Plus, I just wanted to hold you."

I shut up, with my arms around his neck, and looked at the floor. I knew I should be used to him saying stupid things like that, being married and all, but it still had an affect on me.

He opened up a door and then shut is slowly behind him with his foot. Setting me down, I looked around curiously. It had a light yellow color to the room and a bookshelf with tons of books. It was plain; I had to give him that, but for some reason, knowing Aang, he didn't dwell too much on having _stuff._ Must be his monk nature.

I walked over to his bed that was sitting under the open window, and looked outside.

"We go back tomorrow?" I asked.

He sat down on the bed next to me, "Assuming Sokka and Toph get here by then, then yes."

I looked up at the moon, and the stars dancing around her. Oh how sad Sokka had been for weeks after we lost her.

"Aang," I said, turning around and facing him, making our faces close… oh so close. "There's something you aren't telling me. And I am pretty sure it has something to do with me not remembering some things."

Aang pulled away slightly, so that he could get a better look at my face. "W-wait," he stuttered, "Just how much do you not remember?"

"Well," I said, my eyes half closed, looking up at him from under my lashes, "I remember many things. Our wedding…"

"Right after your eighteenth birthday," he smiled at this, a half smirk and I continued. "I then remember you having to rush off _that_ very same day for your duties." I then glared at him, "Pretty rude of them if you ask me."

He grabbed my hands, bringing them up to his lips, and kissed each one tenderly, "I can't help it. It's the Avatar's duty to come when there is trouble." His voice was small, knowing that it was bad timing on the rebel's behalf, for tearing him away from his wife and their wedding night and honeymoon.

I pursed my lips.

I turned away, pulling my hands into my lap. His hands came up to my shoulders, wrapping themselves around my neck, his head resting on the back of my head.

"I also remember being extremely lonely. Sokka and Suki having a child of their own, and me having to stay in a lonely empty house by myself for a whole year. It seemed like you would never some back Aang."

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly into my hair.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, knowing he was sincerely sorry. I just wanted to toy with him a bit for not telling me something.

"I remember that attractive watertribe boy….one that had come from the north pole." I paused now.

I felt his head pull back and his strong arms, twirl me around in an instant. His eyes were piercing mine with flames that I had only ever seen once in my life from him.

"W-what?" he stammered, trying to keep composure.

I giggled, and when he frowned even bigger, I lunged at him, falling on top of him on his bed.

I kissed his nose playfully, "How could you think I would do something like that, when I had someone like you to wait for?"

He was silent, looking at me intently. I brushed my lips against his softly, making my body shiver. "I promise Mr. _Avatar_, I did nothing of the sort. I remember having enough sense to know to whom I promised my life."

His eyes relaxed and he reached up tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, only to have it fall back down again. He frowned, childishly.

I smiled at him, "I remember the glorious day you came home too. That day…"

I didn't dare finish, for he knew what I was talking about. I leaned down to kiss him once more, my hands on his chest, roaming his chest.

"H-h-hey Katara," he said, tilting his head a little, making me miss his mouth, all the while trying to keep his voice hushed, "We sh-shouldn't be doing anything like this. I mean we're in a monastery for crying out loud!" I and ignored him and kissed him again, feeling him give in and kiss me back with passion. Suddenly, something hit me.

* * *

"_Aang!" I whispered, seeing his form open the front door. The tall guy I had waited a year to see, now appeared in our kitchen late one evening. Tears pricked my eyes as I watched his long legs bring himself closer to me. Standing right there in front of me, mere feet away now, he stopped and looked down into my eyes. He dropped his staff and bag he was carrying. _

_I stood up, my vision blurred with tears and walked into his arms. He hugged me tight, squeezing the life out of me, but I didn't care. _

_He was home. _

_He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion that I literally thought I would melt. Pushing closer to him, I begged him for more. Finally, grabbing his robes, I pulled him and headed towards the stairs. _

_He grabbed my hand and laughed, halting my expedition. _

"_I love you," he said quietly, still chuckling a bit, but looking ever the most happiest guy I have ever seen, "But are you sure?" _

_I looked up at him, hunger in my eyes. _

_He smiled softly, but that soon spread into a mischievous grin , and picked me up in my arms, carrying me upstairs._

* * *

I gasped and sucked in too much air, pulling myself off of Aang. I rolled over and fell beside him coughing. He pulled himself up on his elbow and laughed rubbing my back.

"You okay?" he asked still chuckling.

I nodded, as best I could, trying to control my breathing pattern. "I-I remembered s-some-something."

He was silent, as all the color in his face drained.

I looked at him wide eyed, happiness bursting from myself, feeling myself smile greatly.

"I'm pregnant!" I said happily. 


	17. Aang's Dream

**Time: 12:45 PM on the bee-oo-ti-ful west coast. **

**Haha! I'm back! Dontcha just love me? **

**Sorry it's been so long everyone. Had some serious brain blockage going on. I helped myself by starting another story and posting it. If you want, you can check it out. It is about a young Hakoda and Kya! YEY! Gotta love a young Hakoda! ;) Things just keep popping into my head, and I am in love with both stories. **

**This chapter was kind of hard for me because I don't believe in spirits or any spiritual world sort of things, and frankly, they scare me. So… as best to my ability I wrote this, and hopefully never have to write about anything satanic again on my account. Whew!**

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah yeah, I don't own Avatar; the last Airbender. _

* * *

I saw his face become relieved, but I was far to surprised to notice anything at the moment.

I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. "A baby," I whispered, my voice full of love, "My own baby." My hands automatically went to my stomach area, touching my flatness. Furrowing my eyebrows I thought, _Where is my baby now?_

A smile crossed his face, as he leaned on his elbow, and side, watching me. His free hand reached out and softly caressed my face.

* * *

His hand left her face, and trailed down her chest, lightly touching. He heard her take in a sharp breath as she was getting herself ready for something, that she thought would led him to something else. _Tough luck, _he thought, _we are _still_ in a monastery. Does that word not mean anything to her? People could hear us for crying out loud. _ He snickered to himself, _literally. _

His fingers danced down to her stomach area. Slowly slipping his hand under her shirt and resting his palm there, he felt the heat radiate off of her abdomen area. Closing his eyes, he summoned the small amount of Avatar energy he had in this world and searched for the spirit of the baby. Iroh had said that it would be safe with the mother.

His fingers applied pressure and she went still. She was probably wondering what in the world he was doing, maybe remembering what it was like to have that baby.

His eyes still closed, he furrowed his eyebrows. He was relieved that she didn't remember what had happened to her. But when he got them back to their world, she would most likely remember everything. And… if she didn't, he just couldn't live with the guilt of not having her know, and would have to tell her everything. Sokka, Suki, and Toph probably couldn't live with the pressure their whole life, knowing she had… died.

_But she still doesn't understand why we are in this world, and not ours. _Aang pushed that thought to the back of his mind while he made a mental note:_ The day that she DOES ask, I will sit her down and tell her._

Realizing he had had his hand on her stomach area for a while now, he focused his attention on it again. Feeling the energy ripple through his hand, he burrowed deeper into her spirit, feeling every inch of it in his. He was about to give up hope when he felt a slight tremor from deep within. Focusing all of his energy on that thing, he listened carefully as the room and bed he was laying on disappeared from around him and all that he could feel was a small heartbeat pounding softly deep within.

His heart fluttered as he reached back into Katara's spirit and grabbed her thumping heart and placed her spirit and the small one side by side.

_His baby!_

Then something grabbed his attention. _Wait… is that another small heartbeat over there?_ He grabbed at the other spirit carefully.

_Three heartbeats! Twins!_

Without noticing, silent tears fell from his eyes, slowly tracing a trail down his smooth skin. His baby, which had turned out to be two, was alive, just as Irob had said! Joy and excitement swept into his system as he opened his eyes ready to see Katara looking at him strangely.

To his surprise, her eyes were closed, her breathing pattern slowed way down.

He smiled softly, taking his hand off of her stomach and wiping his tears off. _The presence of my spiritual power might be too much for her in this world. _

With his sleeping wife of another world laying by his side, he draped his arm back over her waist and settled down beside her, listening to her breathing, happy that he was finally with her once again, after being apart for so long.

* * *

_His body felt light. _

_Opening his eyes, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. _

Oh right. I'm in the Spirit World.

_Looking over to his right he found Toph, her eyes closed, still holding on to his shoulder tightly. _

_Jerking his head to the left now, he found his other shoulder being gripped by a squatting Sokka. _Good, we made it together, _his mind sighed. _

_Looking around as quickly as he could, he took in his surroundings. Everything in the spirit world was unnaturally off color, looking as if it were in a haze. Blinking his eyes, he took in a deep breath and straightened out his vision. This wasn't the time to be looking around. He needed to find the spirit of death. _

_Shrugging his shoulders, Toph and Sokka came out of their gaze. Sokka blinked around him, trying to focus on all the off colors. Toph was staring at the ground, her eyes never focusing on anything. _

_Aang motioned that it was okay to let go of him now and they obeyed. _

_Standing up, Aang spotted the back of a spirit. Propelling himself forwards quickly, he confronted the spirit, placing a strong grip on the human-like creature in front of him. _

"_I need your help," he said angrily, ready to get to the point. _

_The shoulder under his hand stiffened, but never turned around. Its long white hair trailed down its back, almost reaching its feet. _

"_Now why would the Avatar need my help?" A woman's voice cackled sadly, a cold edge laced between the words, "I have tried to warn you before, and you never took head to my directions."_

_Aang furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He brushed it off and spoke again._

"_I need to find the spirit of death."_

_The woman's hair curled at its tips, curling into a tight knot, and starting to weave itself up her back. "Now young Avatar, why would you need the spirit of death? Has someone close to you died perhaps?" Her sentence ended in a high pitched cackle. _

_Aang's heart stopped. _Don't Aang! Don't think about Katara at the moment. Focus on finding the spirit!

"_Tell me where he is!" His voice was getting angrier and angrier at the woman spirit now. _

_Still turned around, she laughed, her voice hoarse, "I warned you about this. You chose to ignore me, just like the rest of your past lives! Now here you are; bowing to me and asking for my help!"_

_Aang sensed Sokka and Toph make their way to his side. Angrier than ever, he was feeling the urge to whip her around and shove her against a tree, choking her out. _

_He stopped his thoughts. _Did I really just think that!? What is wrong with me? Why do I feel such an awful feeling as if I should be hurting everything in sight?

"_It's because you have lost your earthly connection Aang. Without her, you feel like everything you have learned, growing up, is lost and pointless. Because you have lost what was keeping your heart in line, things are starting to look off-balanced now and hazy."_

_Aang knew that voice. Without taking his hand from the old spirit woman's he turned he head to where the voice was coming from. _

"_Roku," he stated to no one. _

_His old friend stood beside him, shimmering in the murky air. A little of Aang's anger diminished and he sighed heavily. _

_The old lady finally turned towards the two. Her face was in such a state, that it looked as if it were eating itself. Her yellow eyes pierced the hazy barrier around them, causing Aang to hastily look away. _

"_Ahhhh…" her voice cracking and hoarse, "Two Avatars in my midst. So good to see you again Avatar Roku."_

_Roku bowed diligently, but ultimately faced Aang. "Now that you know what these feelings are, you need to learn to deal with them, or they will be your downfall."_

_Breathing heavily out of his nose, Aang turned back to the old lady. _

_Trying to control his sarcasm in his voice, "Would you be so kind as to show me where the death spirit is?" _

_Her hair was now raising high in the air, as her mechanical smile grew tighter and tighter. Even though there was no wind, her hair whipped around her. Putting her fingertips together, she created a sulfurous yellow gas from where they touched. _

"_Listen to me closely young Avatar. You will listen to what I say; for this will be the last information I ever give you. I doubt the death spirit will be as helpful." _

* * *

_Climbing over some sunken logs and rough gravel type of path, the three set off towards the death spirit's lair. _

"_Man," Sokka complained for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes, "That lady was a _witch!_ All she had to do was tell us where to go, and not cause any trouble…. But No…"_

_Aang sighed again, rubbing his forehead. Roku had left, Toph was silent, which was strange, and Sokka was nervous beyond belief. And when he got nervous, he became… quite chatty. _

The information she gave me better not be some hoax,_ Aang thought quietly. _

_Remembering the directions, they came to a large stone bridge that crossed over an enormous canyon. _This is it,_ he thought, _Shinu's lair.

_Gathering his strength and swallowing his fear, he motioned for the other two to follow. _

_Toph had come to the realization that she couldn't earthbend in the spirit world, and was probably the reason for her being so quiet. She hesitantly took a step forwards, and stopped, not sure what was going on. She could still see, but she couldn't do anything if something did happen. _

_Sokka saw this and reached a hand out, taking hers, and squeezed it lightly, giving her encouragement. Taking in a deep breath she followed him across the stone bridge that Aang was already halfway across. _

This is one strange bridge, _Aang thought helplessly, _There is nothing supporting it, only air holding it up.

_Not looking down, he reached the other side and stopped for the rest of the group. _

_Now together again, they stood before the open gates that were meant for welcome, if they hadn't been rusted and brutally bent in cruel shapes. Disfigured rocks were stacked throughout a courtyard area that was surrounded by high walls, once inside. _

_It wasn't a cave or anything like Aang expected. Just an open courtyard filled with statues and random metal sculptures, heavily disfigured. _

_Suddenly, out of the ground rose a large figure. His hair hid under a cloak, he looked down on them from his ten feet height. _

_Wearing a white mask charred with soot and rotten wire sticking out of the hole where the mouth was, he grinned from underneath. Some of the mask was broken and cracked, revealing dark blue scarred skin underneath. Dangerous yellow eyes penetrated from behind the mask, as if wanting to make whatever they look at explode. _

_Aang took in a deep breath and stepped forwards. _

_The sickening smile of Shinu bore into his memory. The death spirit bowed an awkward, half-bow, whispering in a scratchy voice. "Avatar Aang, it is an honor to finally meet you face to face. I knew this day would come… only…" his eyes shifted upwards, still bowing a bit, "I hadn't thought that it would be so….soon." His tongue hissed on the last word._

_Forcing himself to look the spirit in the eye, Aang walked up to Shinu. _

"_I'm not dead."_

_Shinu stood up to his full height, some charcoal black hair falling from his hood. A sly smile crossed his face. "Then how is it that you have come to me at this time?" _

"_My wife… Katara, was ki-killed. I have come to find her." _

_Shinu crossed his arms, revealing his hands, boiled and bluish-black, and yellow long, sharp fingernails. _

"_And how do you propose I help you?"_

_Aang narrowed his eyes. "You know where her spirit is. I need you to help me find her and get her back into my world."_

_Shinu chuckled a brittle, horrid laugh, and dropped on of his arms to his side, where a chunk of earth rose and he proceeded to sit on it. "Ah, the Avatar connection, a truly beautiful thing." Now sitting, Shinu was the same height as Aang and they glared into each others eyes. Not even trying to hide his sarcasm, he went on, "But sorry, I can't help you. Your wife's spirit has already born into another world. There is nothing I can do now."_

_Aang felt himself build up with anger once again. "I know you can bring her back! I need to know where to go, how to find her, and how to get back! And you are going to tell me EVERYTHING!!" _

_An ugly smile crossed Shinu's face. Reaching up and scratching the part of his exposed face through the mask, he said, "Hmmm… you seem so passionate. I haven't seen something like this in a long while." He paused, his long fingernail still on his face, "Now tell me, _why_ should I help you?_

Now we're getting somewhere, _Aang thought. _

"_Because," he answered, "I am the bridge between your world and mine. Without me, you would have no access with the spirits that pass on. If you were to deny me, I would have to also permanently deny you." _

_Shinu stood up again, his eyes threatening. They flickered behind him to where Sokka and Toph most likely stood, and then back to Aang. _

_He smiled maliciously, and Aang knew he had gotten his pass through to Katara. _

_Shinu spoke with conviction now, poison lacing his words, "Did you know young Avatar, that you can negotiate like you were the death spirit himself?"_

_Aang looked down at the ground realizing his actions, and feeling the acid settle in his stomach, as Shinu laughed dryly, his voice getting louder and louder, drowning Aang's heartbeat and thoughts. _


	18. Katara's Dream

**Time: 6:22 PM west Co-ast. **

** Hey there all you wonderful people. So…. I haven't updated in a while. Stupid brain farts. I did write another oneshot about Sokka, if anyone else is interested. If not…. Oh well. :) **

** So….. I only got two reviews for my last chapter. Not very good? Or not impressed is the audience? If there is anything I need to change, please let me know. I will try to become a better writer so all of you guys can be happier. Deal? Okay deal. Plus… thank you to the two people who DID review. I love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: **_I will never own Avatar; the last Airbender. E-vah._

_I watched as the sky grew a pink and orange color as the sum slowly dipped closer and closer to the surface of the ground, in maybe a half an hour it would be completely dark. The scenery here in Ba-sing-se was absolutely beautiful and perfect for doing something like this, and the best place I could find without leaving the house was my own back balcony. _

_ I could feel the small twinge in my lower back threatening me that if I didn't sit down soon, then it would make sure I wouldn't be able to do _anything_ tomorrow. _

_ I heard Toph come out to the balcony as well, carrying a light chair. Aang had made me one out of light wood found at the southern air temple, a beautiful rocking chair just for me. _

_ Thanking her, I sat down heavily, resting my feet. My eyes glanced towards Toph now, seeing her dressed up tonight. _

_ "Why do you look like a… lady?" I smirked. _

_ "Ha. Ha." She crossed her arms, and turned her body towards the sunset as well, "I am going to the pre-festival parade tonight with Iroh, Suki and Sokka remember? You declined, and now I have to go in your place. Thanks."_

_ Even though she was talking sarcastically, I knew she really wanted to go. Lately, as she neared seventeen she was growing up and wanting to do some of the things in life that she didn't usually do. I knew she secretly wanted to find an excuse to dress up now, as young girls do. I also had a feeling that when she came home from long walks sometimes, and she was grinning, that she had found a special someone to join her on her walks. _

_ Tonight I would watch the beginning of the festival get its kick off. I would be able to watch the fireworks and then get an early start to bed. _

_ I said good-bye to Toph and listened as her footsteps walked through the house and heard the door close behind her. I sighed heavily. My whole body was aching more and more than it should be. _

Thanks to you,_ I thought down to my protruding belly, _you are more than I bargained for. _But I smiled, knowing I was kidding to myself. There was something utterly wonderful about being pregnant. And not to mention the fact that I was pregnant with the _Avatar's _child. _

_ I laughed to myself. In two days I would see Aang again, and he would probably make sure I was sitting down with my feet up, and not allow me to do anything. He was completely overprotective, but I knew he was nervous and just wanted to protect me. It was awfully sweet. _

_ I felt hungry……again. Man, I was craving everything, and it was hard _not_ to eat. Really difficult. _

_ I stood myself up, tummy first, using my arms to lift the heavy part of my body that was weighing me down towards the ground. _

_ I walked into the living room. Feeling the soft atmosphere wrapping around me, I breathed in a deep breath of air. _I can't wait until Aang gets back._ I was kind of lonely here, but wouldn't ever admit it to anyone's face. _

_ Something stopped me and I stood still. There was something in the atmosphere, and it wasn't welcoming. Feeling my neurons fire up, my eye sight was becoming crisper, and hearing synchronized. My respiration opened wider, and my breathing became easier. _

_ There was something here. Peering out of the corner of my eye, I peeked to my right, then to my left. The feeling was still here, but I couldn't figure out what. Waiting and listening, I stood for at least five minutes. Taking a chance, I stepped forwards, and heard a noise behind me, I twirled around and faced my intruder. _

_ Before me, was an individual I had not ever expected to see again in my life. _

_ "No," I whispered death-like. _

_ Her long hair was hanging around her, her eyes sunken in and her figure thin as a skeleton. How she was here at this moment, I had no idea, I just knew that I needed to contain her, because she had come._

_ There was a bucket of water in the kitchen, if only I could get there and be able to draw something. I took a small step towards the kitchen. _

_ Finally she moved, her arms dangling and thin, ghost-like. She snarled like a wounded dog and took two steps forward. Each step she took, her footsteps left fire marks. I halted. _

_ "Aang isn't here Azula," I said flatly, "You came at the wrong time."_

_ She snarled, her face twisting in a distorted grin. "No," she said, her voice hoarse and manipulating, "I came at the precisely right moment, you little peasant."_

_ It was then that it hit me; _she had come for me and me alone.

_ Her DNA, after five years in prison, were laced with revenge now, and after five years, she had finally caught up with me. Never had I thought that the past would catch up with me. _

_ "Azula," I said calmly, trying to get her to back off, "We could talk about this. What are you doing here?" I needed to buy time, so that I could figure out what to do. There was nothing worse than an angry firebender, especially one that was unstable. I needed to handle her carefully. _

_ She sneered. "You know why."_

_ I saw her stance shift slightly, and something told me to defend myself. I quickly drew water from the air and held it in my hands. She lunged at me, fire spouting from her hands. I quickly shifted to the right, and pushed the water out in front of me. Steam erupted everywhere and I moved as fast as my pregnant body could, drawing more water out of the air as I went. _

_ I held out my arms in a stance I so often used. She stood, her shoulders hunched over, her eyes glaring at me through her long wiry hair. She opened her mouth and screamed. _

_ "YOU HAD ME LOCKED UP!!" As she said the words, she lunged at me again, her feet quick and precise. I whipped the water around, hitting her in the face, and she shot a ball of liquid fire my direction. _

_ I ducked the fire and moved to my left, where I tripped over a vase Aang had bought for the house a while back. I fell towards the ground, and panicked. Trying to twirl myself around, I landed on my side, instead of my stomach. _

I needed to watch it. The baby could be injured!

_I rubbed the side of my head that had hit the hard ground, moaning to myself. _That really hurt. I am incredibly out of shape. 

_ I looked up. It was as if her whole body was consumed with fire, he eyes dancing with revenge and fury as she stood above me. She took her stance and started to separate the energy from the air, creating lightning. I panicked again, and pulled myself up on my elbows, trying desperately to get up. But my pregnant belly was making it incredibly difficult to move. _

_ She reached her arm towards me, the lightning rolling off her fingertips. I brought up a thin wall of all the water I could muster. _

_ The electricity travelled through the water and into my arms. The shock electrocuted through me, reaching all points in my body. I screamed, feeling it coarse through my limbs, veins and heart. _

_ The pain. There was so much pain. _

_ I fell to my side again, water falling around me, soaking my clothes and making lie in it. _

_ I heard a "tsk" come from her mouth and she started again. _Move!_ My mind screamed to try and move. But my mind was swimming. Swimming. _

_ I forced my limbs to push up from the ground, but it didn't last long. My eyes finally focused on the stream of blue light shooting directly towards me. _

_ A pain far worse than I had ever felt before erupted through out my entire body. I felt myself arch on my back, writhing from the pain. Another scream shot from my mouth and my body twitched in a seizer on the floor. _

_ It was instant. _

_ Aang!! _

_ Blackness. Forever. _

I woke up, my scream breaking the silence of the night. I was dead!


	19. Chapter 19

**Time: 3:19 PM. April showers bring….may snow? Yesterday it….snowed. There's Oregon for you. Weird considering that we had no snow all winter, and now we are beginning to have some… in MAY! Yeesh!**

**Haha, I took my AP English test today! Whoo-hoo! Finally, I have been waiting for some time. The only test I have left is AP Chemistry. Boo-yah! I am going to rock that one! (Science is my strong point, believe it or not). So, after next Tuesday, expect more from me. If I don't live up to my word…. I'm sorry. I won't have the excuse of not having time anymore. **

**So…. it took me a while to update on this one….sorry. :) But I have been working on my other one (Check it out!) the one with a young Hakoda and Kya! Hee hee, it has lots o' fluff. I completely am in love with it. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: **_I will own Avatar: the last Airbender some day! Mark my words. But for now… I don't._

_

* * *

_

"AANG!!"

I heard the scream pierce the hazy blue air around me. My eyes were open, but the memory was replaying behind my eyes, the pain searing through my body. I was jolting and withering, struggling against something holding me down. I couldn't move my body and I felt its sensors panic all over again.

I kept hearing a scream, its noise ringing in my ears. Wait. Was that my scream? Why was I screaming? I willed myself to stop. _Stop screaming, _I ordered myself. Only it did nothing. I kept feeling the fear bubble from my stomach and explode from my mouth.

I felt pressure on my mouth and the scream became muffled in my ears. My eyes were open, and they focused on a figure over me, their arms holding me down and covering my mouth. His stormy grey eyes were wide in fear and his lips were moving. Moving. But I couldn't hear what he was saying. My scream, although muffled, was droning out his words.

My breathing was becoming weak and I was finally able to stop the scream that was erupting from inside me.

He uncovered my mouth and looked at me sadly, his free hand wiping my face. It was then that I realized that my face was completely soaked in tears. I squeezed them shut, but it didn't do any good. I opened them back up, his face appearing again, swimming in my tears.

I hiccupped and continued to cry, our eyes locked in a forever trance. My body was shaking almost to the point where it could be considered convulsing. Reaching up, my arm swaying from side to side, I tried desperately to wipe away my tears.

"Aang!" I said loudly, my voice cracking, and then I reached up and touched his face. He pulled himself off of me, and sat up, pulling me with him. There he hugged the life out of me.

My face buried in his strong shoulder, I began crying again, letting all my pain out. He brushed my hair away from my face, and whispered something to me, which I couldn't make out over all of my blubbering.

_I died. _ That little thought was the only one that kept replaying over and over in my mind. I tried to force it out, but it only succeeded in making me cry harder.

I don't know how long he sat there holding me, but it felt like forever. But, after all, I did have a lifetime of tears built up waiting for this moment. They just wanted to continue coming out all at once.

When my body finally stopped spouting tears, I pulled away from Aang sniffling, my nose running. I was indeed the prettiest sight anyone could ever see. I turned my head away from him, not making eye contact.

"S-sorry about y-your s-s-shirt," I hiccupped, my voice small and vulnerable. I completely destroyed his shirt from the tears and snot. I glanced down at my shirt, seeing it soaked through as well.

I sniffed, and wiped my runny nose with the back of my hand. I knew this wasn't lady like, but hey… you know what… you aren't the one who just died. I was! I was sitting on the side of the bed now, my legs numbly hanging over.

Aang moved and sat down next to me. He touched my face and I pulled away. It annoyed him when I did that, so he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. It wasn't harsh, but it told me that I shouldn't ignore him, because he was just trying to help.

My puffy, half-closed eyes hesitated and finally looked up at him. I must be a sight to see for sure. I could already imagine him having to look away in horror. But when my eyes looked up I noticed that his face was red as well, telling me he had been crying along with me.

I gulped back the tears I felt coming on again.

His eyes were dark grey, the saddest they had ever looked. He reached up and tucked a chunk of hair behind my ear.

"Y-You remember?" He asked quietly, barely audible.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears in. "I'm dead," my voice whispered without command.

I felt his arms wind around me once more, and the feeling of security returned.

"No," whispered close to my ear, "Not anymore you aren't. That is why I came."

I felt my body shaking, and I collapsed against his chest, the tears strangely never surfacing. My eyes were tired, and I felt weak. But now… I knew everything was okay.

"Thank you," I whispered, "For giving me life again."

* * *

He and Toph had gotten up earlier than both of them would have liked, but they left early in the morning and were now driving up the steep paved road to the monastery. _We're almost here, _Sokka thought.

He heard a song from the radio. A sweet, beautiful young voice sang brightly in every way. Sokka furrowed his eyebrows. The girl, who called herself _Crescent Moon_, was as old as him and had already made it big time in the music industry. Toph had bought her CD when it first came out, when she was still a minor singer. He had liked her at first, but now that she had made it so big in such little time, he was annoyed by how much fuss people made over her.

"Toph," he groaned, "Why are you messing with my music?"

"Chill out," she said, and leaned back, arms behind her head, listening to the beautiful melody playing through the speakers, "I know you secretly love her."

Sokka rolled his eyes and pulled into the parking lot. _I might as well let her have her fun, since we don't have this music in our own world. _

He parked the SUV and got out, placing the keys in his pocket. Toph jumped out and locked her door.

Sokka felt his eyebrow twitch. _She left the radio on, that little butthead. _

He clambered back into the SUV and reached towards the radio, making the CD pop out. He reached for the case, and put it back. _At least whomever claims this car can have it clean and a CD of Crescent Moon. _His eyes roamed over the CD case. He placed it between the seats and was about to lock the door when he did a double take and reached back in the car.

The twenty-year old girl was smiling shyly on the front; the picture of innocence. Her light blonde hair was platinum, almost bleached out and white. _Like the moon._

Sokka swallowed hard. He turned his head, still holding the CD tightly in his hand. _It can't be her, _he thought, _there is no way. _He flipped it over, and looked at the back. Somewhere at a distance, he heard Toph yell angrily back, but he ignored her.

The first song on the playlist was _Water Tribe Boy. _Sokka felt his throat constrict.

_It is her. _

He lowered his hand, so that it was resting on the seat. He didn't dare look at the other songs.

_Yue._

Sokka closed his eyes, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his eyes becoming misty. He had always known she had a beautiful voice. Never did he once think it could be her.

_Toph was right. I do secretly love her. _Then a picture of Suki entered his mind. _My wife. My love. _

Sokka's watery eyes looked down at the last song on the list.

_Let Him Move On. _

Sokka smiled sadly. _She understands. _

The feeling in his heart was heavy, but he had a new sense of hope now as he placed the CD face up on the driver's seat. He locked the door and closed it behind him, joining Toph, where she was tapping her foot impatiently.

* * *

Sokka and Toph wandered around the back, to where Aang had told them oh so long ago to come in. Before they lost their memories.

Toph stopped momentarily, checking the ground to make sure no one else was coming. It was around ten in the morning, so people should be milling around, or the monks were supposed to be at their prayer session. She nodded her head, while Sokka opened the door carefully. Once inside the hallway, he waited for Toph to wait and listen. A moment later, she was pointing to her left and down the hallway they marched.

She stopped at the end of another hallway and stood. Suddenly, she turned around.

"Crap," she whispered, and pointed behind her. Sokka turned and found an older monk walking down the hallway towards them.

Toph must have been so focused on finding Aang and Katara that she didn't realize that someone was coming until it was too late. Now there was nothing to do but meet up with the old man. If he caused any trouble, they could always just run. But that was their last resort.

He came up to them, looking at them carefully.

"Hello," he said, smiling sadly.

"Hello sir," Sokka said back, feeling nervous.

The old monk stared at them curiously. Sokka was almost ready to book it when he spoke again.

"Are you two friends of Aang's?" he whispered cautiously.

Sokka's jaw dropped open. How did he know about Aang!? He was known as Aaron in this world!

"No need to be alarmed," he said quietly, tucking his hands up in the sleeves of his robe, "I have been watching out for him all these years."

Toph stared at him silently. _She would know if he was lying, _Sokka thought.

"Yes," Sokka said, looking down the hallway, nervous that someone else was going to come, "How do you know Aang?"

The old man smiled. "I have known the Avatar for hundreds of years."

Something clicked inside Sokka. "You," he said in awe, "You're his mentor!"

A satisfied smile came across his face, "Gyatso," he informed them.

Sokka was smiling madly now. "Does he know you are here!? He has to be ecstatic!"

Gyasto's smile faded momentarily. "No. He doesn't know. It is better if he doesn't."

Toph finally turned her head up. Her eyes tried focusing on him, but she couldn't. "How is it better?"

Gyasto looked down the hallway behind the two, making sure no one was coming. "He has a mission he has to complete. If I reappear now, it might throw things off. When he was first dropped off here as a small boy, I knew there was something special about him, and that I needed to protect him from others." He then smiled again, his heart warm and open. "Now that I remember memories, I know why I am so attached to him. And trust me, it was hard not to confront him and reveal myself. That and the fact that I couldn't understand why he was in this world. I couldn't stand to think that he had died at such a young age. But when I saw that young lady with him…. I had an idea why he was here in this world."

Gyatso's grin grew wider. "I see my young friend has fallen in love."

Toph snorted, and Sokka punched her lightly in the arm.

"My sister. His wife," he informed Gyatso, "We came to find her."

"Ah," Gyatso murmured, "So she's the one who died." He unwound his hands from his robes and looked Sokka in the eyes. "And I believe by the sound of that scream I heard a while ago, that she now remembers that incident."

Sokka's eyes grew wide and looked down at Toph. Her blank eyes were staring straight ahead, but he could tell she was worried.

"Please," Sokka said suddenly, "Can you show us where they are?"

Gyatso nodded and turned, beckoning them to follow. He stopped outside a door and pointed to it.

"They are in there," he whispered, so that he wouldn't disturb whomever was inside. As Sokka was about to open the door, Gyatso stopped him one last time.

"And please," he whispered, "Do not mention me whatever you do. I wish to remain his faithful, silent friend."

Sokka smiled and nodded, watching the old man turn and walk down the hallway opposite of what they came.

He turned towards the door, grabbed Toph's hand and took a deep breath. Toph squeezed it a little, and nodded.

Sokka quickly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Sitting on the edge of the bed were two figures holding each other. They both looked up. Sokka's eyes met with the girls, whose were open wide from the intrusion.

A shaky smile spread over her face as she got up from the bed and ran towards the two of them and crashing in an embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Time: 4:56 PM. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Yep, I'm still sick, well….. my voice is gone at least, if that counts for anything. So…. Mr. "Wolf's Tail" dedicated one of his chapters to me, and I was sooooooooo extremely happy. If you guys have the chance, please check out his story, because it is BOMB! **

**So… because of that, I wanna dedicate this chapter to Mithendel, because he has continually stuck with me, on all three of my stories, continually giving me praise that I don't deserve. Thanks! **

**Update: there is a bee that keeps running into the window as I type, and it keeps making an "clunk"-ing sound as it backs up and tries again to get in. I can't seem to figure it out. Doesn't it get the idea that there is something blocking it's entrance. Good riddance. I get the shivers at the thought of bugs. **

**Oh! Reviews are nice too! Thanks. Also, if you have time, check out my other one with young Hakoda and Kya, it is my favorite one to write on, so there are more updates of that one until I finish it, then this one is next. Hahah …… poop, I talked too long again. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Avatar: the last Airbender. I DO own Aaron and Karina. What now suckers! Haha_

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe it!_ I thought happily, hugging Sokka tightly, and reaching for Toph all in one motion. Our group was now squished in a tight embrace, now that I was starting to ball my eyes out again, from the happiness of being reunited. I buried my face in Sokka's shirt, breathing in the familiar scent that he always wore.

I felt Toph's shaky hands wrap around my side and grip my dirty shirt from which I had been crying into. I turned my blurry eyes in her direction, and realized how she must feel, not seeing anything with your eyes. Still having one arm wrapped around Sokka, I moved my other one and touched her face lightly, both our eyes blind. She reached up slowly, as if not sure, but then put her hand over mine and leaned her face into my palm before moving towards me in an embrace she rarely ever did to anyone.

Now, being hugged by everyone once again, Aang came over and wrapped his arms around the backs of Sokka and Toph, his head coming to rest on mine. I giggled through my tears and whispered to everyone, "I missed you all so much."

Sokka laughed, and I could tell he was shedding a few tears, and Toph sniffled happily once more. Aang planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled away, signaling that we needed to follow suit.

We pulled away from each other, Sokka wrapping a brotherly arm around my shoulders. We all stared at one another, well, everyone except Toph. Somehow we all knew we understood one another.

Aang cleared his throat.

"Well," he began nervously, "I suppose we should be going."

Everyone was silent, and I stared at him happily, despite being the one who was killed.

"We can talk about what has happened once we get back to our world," he said, a mysterious smirk etched on his face. Sokka squeezed my shoulder, and I turned to him, "You ready little sister?"

I looked at him carefully, and smiled mischievously. Something suddenly hit me.

I looked at Aang, worried. "What will happen to these bodies?" I carefully phrased the question. "I mean, are they going to disappear with our spirits or are they going to stay here….dead." I choked on the last word.

Aang looked at the floor for a second. "I believe," he murmured after a moment, "That our spirits are just inhabiting these bodies. We weren't supposed to be here in the first place. I think….," he whispered, "That the memories we had as Aaron and Karina are still going to be there, and when we are gone and they wake up they will remember themselves as jus that. Aaron, Sean, Tosha and Karina." His eyes looked at me strangely, and I couldn't interpret the expression.

"I sure hope so," I whispered.

Sokka dropped his hand from my shoulder, "Let's go," he said deeply, "The sooner we get back the better. We have already wasted nineteen years."

Aang breathed in, "Okay."

He sat on the floor, his legs crossed in the meditating position that I so familiarly remembered. He reached up for my hand from the floor, and I smiled, crossing the room and kneeling next to him.

"My love," he whispered low, "Are you ready to live again?"

I snorted at the irony, and nodded my head. He motioned for me to sit in his lap and there is where I sat.

"You will be passed out when we enter the spirit world," he whispered into my ear, as I latched my arms around his neck, "So, I need to have a connection to you, and be able to carry you without losing that contact."

I nodded, and laid my head on his shoulder. I noticed as Toph and Sokka moved closer to Aang, and kneeled down on either side of him, their hands resting on his shoulders.

"Remember," he reminded them, "Don't lose connection, or else I could have a very difficult time finding you."

The nodded, their hands tightening their grip on his shoulders, their faced determined.

"Thanks you guys," I whispered to them, the room suddenly feeling lighter, "For coming to find me."

Toph closed her eyes, and smiled to herself. Sokka's blue eyes locked onto mine and seemed to say that no matter what situation, he would have done it again. I looked into Aang eyes, they were locked on my face.

"When you wake up," he said, "I will be right there with you."

I smiled softly at him, knowing his love for me, "I will be waiting," I said quietly, my voice laced with love. I sure had grown up in these last nineteen years.

Aand bowed his head, closing his eyes. "Okay everyone, let's go home."

* * *

The colors were hazy again as Aang opened his eyes. He was standing up now, Toph and Sokka standing next to him. His arms were up in front of him, as if holding something. _Where am I?_ he thought, and then glanced his eyes down.

A shimmering glow of white and grey was lying in his arms, his arms holding under her shoulders and legs, her body was loose and limp, light as can be. His eyes roamed the face. Her eyes closed, her head was draped back, he shifted his arm so he could get her head in an upright position. _Katara._

She was wearing a dress, her body shimmering lightly. He sucked in a breath. It must have been what she was wearing the night of the happening. His eyes turned soft as he took in her beautiful appearance. _Soon Katara, _he thought, _Soon everything will be better. _

Suddenly, before his eyes, the shimmering stopped, and her spirit was dissolving into air. His eyes widened and he gripped her body tighter. It was almost as if she was dissolving into air. He shouted her name and held her tight to his body. Soon he was holding onto nothing.

His breathing was rapid.

"What's happening?" He yelled, "Where is she! I brought her spirit back. I found her! Where is she now!"

The ground of the spirit world broke open and out rose the image that made Aang stomach roll with nausea. Shinu was looking at him, from out of the masks eye slits. The mouth opening showed a somber face, the barbed wire still protruding from the cracked surface, blood dripping from the ends.

There was a wicked smile plastered on his face. Aang walked up to him, frantic, his eyes glowing fire.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he roared, and grabbed the front of Shinu's tunic.

Shinu clucked his tongue and plucked the Avatar's fingers off of his robe and flicked them away as if he were dirt.

"Silence," he hissed, his voice scratchy and dark, with chalkboard roughness, "Her body is being sent back to your world young Avatar. When you arrive in your world, she will be waking up, remembering everything."

Aang ground his teeth, nodding his head angrily. _How simple it was for the death spirit to bring out the worst in him._

Despite his hatred for the spirit, Aang locked his jaw and bowed respectfully to Shinu. "Thank you," he said through tight lips, "You have shown great power and gratitude, I am in your debt."

Shinu breathed in a high pitched breath, raising his chin at the bowing bender. "Yes," he said, "You are, but that will soon be paid off."

Toph and Sokka bowed their respects as well, and walked briskly towards the exit. Aang followed hastily. Everyone was impatient to get home.

As everyone stepped off the courtyard and started back, Shinu's gargling voice stopped them once more.

"Remember your promise," he hissed happily, his voice electrifying Aang's bones, "You have two months to complete it, or else I come for her."

His back to the spirit, Aang ground his teeth, swallowing the hatred he had.

"I will fulfill our trade," he said through clenched teeth. And with that, he stalked forwards, encouraging Toph and Sokka on.

He had two months.

* * *

He opened his eyes to vibrant colors in the sky. His eyes were glued on the blue sky. Blue. Like Katara's eyes. His eyes widened. _Katara! _

He stood up abruptly, and felt Toph and Sokka sprawl from his sudden movement. That was the wrong idea. He collapsed almost immediately, his muscles crying out from the sudden movement. He groaned, as he landed on his knees, his face dangerously close to the ground. He pushed himself up, despite his body's protests. He took a step, his leg almost collapsing, and then took another.

He heard Toph behind him on the ground, laughing her head off, and stretching on her back.

"We're home!" She shouted to the world, "Home!"

Sokka was on his feet as well, and was rubbing his butt. "Awe man," he complained, "My butt went to sleep! Serious cramp-age going on!"

Aang chuckled to himself, feeling his legs get blood back in them, and knowing what Sokka was talking about. He heard footsteps sounding in the house, and his eyes looked at the person running from the open door to the balcony.

Suki's face was in pure delight as she squealed and ran to Sokka, basically tackling him. He groaned in pain, but laughed on the ground as she kissed him in a way that was impure in public.

Aang smiled at the couple and then turned to Iroh, who had followed Suki out on the balcony.

His face was blank and was waiting for Aang's report.

"Where is she?" Aang asked, his voice deep and tired.

Iroh smiled now, and nodded his head in towards the house.

Aang walked up beside him as Iroh guided him into the house. The living room was still charred, but at least some of the broken things had gotten cleaned up. The place where Katara's body had lain was now gone and Aang panicked once again.

Iroh placed a hand on his forearm and pointed down the hall, at their his room.

Aang nodded.

"How long were we gone?" he asked.

Iroh stroked his beard, "Around nineteen hours," he said, calculating in his head, "Almost a whole day." He then smiled, "Much faster than I had expected."

Aang was looking at the ground, "Nineteen hours, one for each year she was there." He sighed and looked at Iroh, "It seems way longer to me, since we were there nineteen years. Nineteen long years before I could relocate our memories."

Iroh smiled sadly, "But you did it."

"Yes," Aang smiled and hung his head at the thought. _Two months. _Shinu's voice echoed in his head. He shook it to get it to go away and turned to Iroh.

"Thank you," he whispered. Iroh nodded, forgiving Aang for how he had acted nineteen hours previously.

Aand stood outside the door now, and took in a deep breath. Iroh had now moved down the hallway, the way he had come, leaving Aang alone.

He took in another deep breath and put his hand on the door, opening it to the body of his pregnant, living wife lying on their bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Time: 5:24 PM...waaaaaaaaa**

**Well, I finished my other story, the one I was completely dedicated to. **_Snow Petals on Her Face._ **Check it out if you want. It is my fav. But now that I have finished that one, I have more time for the two I have written about Aang and Katara. Heh heh. Reviews are always welcome on this one and all my other stories. Thanks. :) I also wanna thank Blue-kataang for the review. It kind of helped me get the encouragement to write on this one. **

**And to clear something up, no. I did NOT mention what the two months meant. Heh. It's a secret. But not for long anyhow. Another twist in the story. Hope you enjoy it. All I have to say about this chapter is...meep. That basically sums it up. **

**Disclaimer:**_ Let me check again. Nope, don't own Avatar: the last airbender. _

* * *

I yawned and leaned my head against my husband's shoulder, watching the pink sunset sink beneath the ground. His strong shoulder, kept me up, despite my heaviness from the baby. I felt his cheek rest on the top of my head and sigh. It was wonderful to be back home, in our own world.

Already the memories of being born in the other world were starting to fade. Even though it had only been a week, some of the old memories I had as a child there, were vague and blurry. It gave me a major headache to just think about it. So, I gave up trying, for the time being. This is where I belonged anyways. By Aang's side.

"Mmmmmm," I mumbled, my eye lids heavy, my body winding down after walking around the park earlier today. I insisted on the exercise, despite Aang's complaining and worry that I should be off of my feet.

Last night was the last night of the festival, and the beginning day that started it all seemed like an eternity ago.

"What was that?" Aang's groggy voice asked me, sounding like he had fallen asleep for a few minutes.

"Nothing," I murmured, twisting my head and nuzzling my face against his neck.

He smiled roughly, looking down at me with a glint in his eyes. "Don't tempt me," he said huskily.

I smiled back up at him, kissing his shaven chin, "Wouldn't think about it."

There was a low growl in the back of his throat and he lowered his face to mine. His kiss was slow and passionate, and I felt my heart begin to pick up speed, my head becoming quite dizzy. He was doing this on purpose. He knew what he was doing. Just like he knew about everything else.

He mumbled something against my lips, and I ignored him, slightly pressing harder against him. His arm tightened on my shoulder and he tilted my head a bit more.

There was a sudden sound, and someone clearing their throat. He stopped, his face still attached to mine. I opened my eyes completely embarrassed, frantically searching with my eyes.

He slowly opened one eye and looked in the direction of the bystander. It was our cook, a wonderful, cheery old woman, Mrs. Caully.

Finishing his kiss, he finally broke from my lips, and turned towards Mrs. Caully. My face was beat red from embarrassment, and I was frantically wondering why he wasn't as bewildered as me. I put a hand to my face to try to cool it down.

Mrs. Caully wasn't disturbed in the least, she just smiled like she usually did, her apron folded over her arm, and her hat in the other.

"Avatar Aang, I will be retiring for the night."

Aang smiled at her handsomely, as calm as ever. "Thank you Mrs. Caully. You may go now, and please tell your husband hello for me."

Her older face crinkled in happiness, and smiled a full, wrinkled smile. "I will Avatar."

She turned and stopped. Suddenly remembering something, she rummaged through a pocket in her apron, and retrieved an envelope.

"I completely forgot. This came for you by messenger about ten minutes ago."

Aang shifted his weight, letting go of my shoulder, and stood up, walking across the balcony. He retrieved the letter and bent down a good couple of feet to hug the short woman goodbye. He shut the door behind her softly, and looked at the letter in his hand. It was dark now, and he flicked his wrist, sending a burst of fire to the torch beside him. Carefully, he opened the seal, and opened the letter, his eyes grazing the paper.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and it reminded me of almost two years ago, when we had received a note from Zuko, asking Aang to come up and help him. It was the same one that had taken him away from me for that year long thing, in which I was incredibly lonely.

He crumpled the paper in a wad and held it between two fingers. It instantly burst into flames, and smoldered within seconds. My mouth dropped open, and my angry eyes fixed on his tall figure as he walked towards me.

"Who was that from?" I asked, a little anger in my voice. It was rude to burn a message from someone who took the time to send it.

He bent down and smoothed my hair, and lightly placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Nobody," he whispered against my forehead. I pulled away and glared at him hard.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, looking out into the night.

"It was the Earth King. They would like me to attend a meeting for a week, and meet with Fire Lord Zuko on his trip here, and talk about some things." His voice was tense, and forced.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why did you destroy it then? It is incredibly important. You have to go to thing Aang."

His grey eyes flashed down to mine again, sending fire in my direction.

"I'm not going," he said, his voice tight. I knew I should leave it, but he was being incredibly stupid, and someone had to pound some sense into his head.

"What? You have to go Aang. You are the _Avatar!_ One week more isn't going to kill you."

His eyes bore into mine, his face showing no emotion.

"I'm not going to leave again. At least not until the baby is born, and I know you can protect yourself again."

"I can protect myself," I defensively shot back.

His voice grew louder. "No you can't! You couldn't do it last time! The baby is already making it harder on your body. If something else happens and I am not around to protect you, there won't be a second chance!"

His words stung, almost as if they had slapped me in the face. Sure, I knew that Azula had killed me, and that Aang had brought me back to life, as I once had for him. But, still. I didn't want Aang giving up his Avatar duties for my protection.

"No," I said angrily, "You don't need to watch after me. You are eighteen Aang. Stop acting like a child Aang, grow up, and take on your duties as the Avatar. I am going to be fine by myself."

His eyes flashed.

"Grow up?" He asked angrily, "You want me to become mature? I'll show you grown up."

I saw the glint in his stormy eyes too late. He bent down, roughly grabbing my shoulders, and kissed me with passion enough to melt my body. I pushed against his chest, trying to pry him off of me.

"Aang no!" I mumbled against his lips.

One of his hands traveled down my chest, landing on my hip. I stopped a gasp that was rising in my throat, and tried to turn my head.

He kissed down my neck, leaving a trail of hot marks along my skin that tingled and made me shiver when they became cold. It made a moan rise in my throat, and half of it came out before I squelched it back down. I was _not _going to let him take pleasure in the fact that he could control me sometimes. He traveled back up my neck, and stopped near my ear.

"Not grown up enough?" He asked again, "Then why is it that we are having a kid Katara?"

I felt the nausea sink to the bottom of my stomach, where it churned. _He's right._ I thought, _We made a decision to have a child. _

I felt him shift his stance and snake his arms under me, lifting my heavy body up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He walked me towards the house, lifting his foot towards the door, and opened it with a blast of air. I barely noticed from the lack of oxygen I was getting from kissing him.

We were completely absorbed in each other as he carried me through the living room. I knew we weren't going to do anything, because of my pregnancy, but that still didn't mean that we couldn't make out. I bit his lower lip.

As though someone had planned it, there was a heavy knock on the front door.

Aang groaned.

"Come on!" he complained, his voice whining a bit, "It seems as though every time we are alone together, people just can't leave us alone!"

I giggled at his expression and made him put me down.

I hobbled over to the door, suddenly feeling the weight of six and a half months of pregnancy suddenly landing on my feet. I grit my teeth and opened the door.

Before me stood Zuko and his family.

"Hey," he said, "Hope we aren't intruding on anything."

Behind me I heard Aang groan.

* * *

The next day, Aang opened the door to Sokka, Suki and his two children. Aang smiled and let them in, the kids instantly running for the backyard, where Appa spent his days, retirement becoming something he was getting used to. At least, that's what Katara called it. Aang wasn't so sure Appa was out of retirement just yet.

"Katara's in the other room," Aang said to Suki, and took her coat for her, heading to the coat rack.

She smiled and headed towards the other room.

Sokka came up and slapped him on the back. Aang smiled and took him to the balcony where Zuko was sitting, waiting to resume their conversation.

As they entered, he stood to shake Sokka's hand.

"Man," Sokka said happily, "I haven't seen you in a _long_ time! Nice little goatee you got there."

Zuko smirked, his way of showing happiness. "It's kinda annoying. I think I will shave it soon. Even Mai admitted she hated it. I only did it because I lost a bet with the war general."

Sokka snorted, and sank into a chair. He rubbed his shaven face, "Yeah, I will probably think about it in a couple of years. Don't want to get ahead of myself."

Aang rolled his eyes, and sat down as well.

There was silence for a moment, until Zuko finally cleared his throat, and looked at Aang.

"As you know, my visit here was to see if the rumors were true that Katara had died, and you had brought her spirit back to this world. I can see that was completely true. Now, that I have waited this long, would you mind telling me _how_ you did it?"

Sokka smiled, and looked at Aang, who nodded that it was okay for him to tell the story.

Sokka scooted to the edge of his chair and looked eagerly at Zuko. "Aang was amazing! I have never seen him so angry and emotional in my life, not even when he discovered that his entire culture was gone." He looked over at Aang sheepishly to make sure he hadn't wounded him any. Aang just smirked and nodded his head.

So, Sokka dove into the story that would be told for centuries to come.

When Sokka got to the part where they were talking to the spirit of death, he was anxious to tell of how, in Sokka's eyes, he had the spirit scared silly.

"And he threatened Shinu that he would cut off the spirit world from the real world, and the death spirit gave in saying that if he would have to agree to a bar….gin." Sokka's voice slowed and he suddenly looked at Aang, his eyes wide.

"Oh no," he whispered.

Zuko looked between the two men, and narrowed his eyes, "Wait. What? What's going on?"

Sokka ignored him.

"How are you going to finish your promise? In two months?" he asked Aang meekly.

Aang sighed, and looked over the balcony, at the grass and hills, seeing Sokka's children rolling on the grass with Appa sleeping nearby.

"I don't know," he said finally.

Zuko stood up, glaring at them defiantly.

"Would someone appreciate telling me what in the world is going on here?" His voice was hard, and cold. He knew this was a serious matter, and that something bad was about to be told to him.

Aang finally looked at him, Sokka completely silent.

"My deal was that since I was taking a spirit that had already died from the other world, there would be an empty space that needed to be filled." Zuko's eyes went wide, fearing what was going to be said next.

Aang continued, "And Shinu gave me two months to find a spirit that would be given to him to take that place. Or…. or else he would come back for Katara's spirit."

Zuko stared at him like he was mad.

"Find a spirit?" he asked, his voice deep.

Aang nodded.

"As in killing someone?"

Aang nodded again.

"But that's against everything you go by. You couldn't even kill my own father for crying out loud!"

Aang lifted his eyes to Zuko's amber ones.

Sokka groaned from the sidelines. He knew this was going to be a tough situation.

"What are you going to do?" Zuko whispered hastily.

Aang was silent, sitting on the edge of his seat. His elbows were on his knees, hands dangling at the wrists, as he stared at the ground.

He finally lifted his eyes to his group.

"If I can't think of anything by then, I was thinking that I would have to offer my own life."


	22. Chapter 22

**Time: 4:31 PM...meh... I have a speech to give tonight somewhere. I should be practicing it... bet hey, I don't care about it! ahaha**

**Anyways... I had to get through this block, so I just sat myself down... and wrote! Heh. I am so thankful for all you lovely people that reviewed, especially KiaMuse209. You left something wonderful, and really made me want to put this one up. There is no way to express my thanks to all my reviewers! THANKS! (Thank you too BendingMaster25 for also reviewing quite often, I always look forwards to yours.) :)**

**So... here we go. Something BIG is about to happen in the last part of this story. Hee hee. Ready or not, it's gonna come. **

**Disclaimer: **_Yes, my life doesn't feel complete since I don't own Avatar: the last airbender. haha. Pity me. :)_

* * *

I instantly heard yelling, and almost dropped the cup of tea I had in my hands. _What in the world were they yelling about?_ Mai sat up straighter, the muscles in her forearm flexing. I smiled, knowing she had an instinct for fighting, but was completely defenseless for the time being. Zuko and she had decided it wasn't a good idea to carry throwing knives up her sleeves for a while. The reason for that being that her eleven month old child was seated on her lap, sucking on his fist.

I smiled at the little child, his bright yellow eyes looking up at him in awe. I giggled and rubbed his soft baby hair. _I can't wait until I have a child of my own to love and coo at._

My thoughts were interrupted though, because I heard the so familiar sound of firebending, and Zuko's angry yell. Mai instantly looked up, her grip on the child tightening a bit. Zuko didn't get angry often, but when he did, Mai didn't want their child to see it.

I felt my heart pounding a bit, and I tried to smile reassuringly to Mai.

"I-I'm sure they are just messing around, for old times sake," I nervously chuckled.

The corners of Mai's mouth slightly went down, and I gulped, looking towards the closed door that lead to the balcony. I heard Sokka's voice start up, and then suddenly, a loud crashing sound broke through the door, as Aang's figure fell through the splintered and flying chunks of wood. He fell on his elbows on the ground, his face completely angry.

Mai groaned as her child started to wail, and instantly left the room, trying to comfort the frightened child. I stood on the opposite side of the room, looking at the scene in horror. Suki was beside me, her hands on her hips, as if watching her children wrestle on the floor.

Zuko appeared through the door, Sokka behind him, the look on his face complete worry. "You can't do that!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, shooting a blast of fire in Aang's direction.

Aang lifted his hand the air he bended instantly hit Zuko, sending him back into the wall.

"I have no other choice!" Aang fired back, and airbended himself up.

"Come on guys," Sokka groaned, "We can talk this out, like we were just doing. Zuko, we don't need to fight."

"Yes I do," Zuko said through clenched teeth, his fists raised, his bright eyes flashing, "I have to knock some sense into him."

Aang narrowed his eyes.

I stepped up, in between them.

"What in the world are you guys yelling about!" I screamed, my voice just as loud as theirs had been. Suki was once again right beside me.

"Your husband won't kill anyone!" Zuko said angrily.

I snorted, covering my mouth with my hand. Zuko looked taken back.

"Why would he have to?" I laughed.

Zuko's eyes were wide, "You don't kn….?"

Sokka cleared his throat, making Zuko stop his words and look behind him. Sokka shook his head "no."

Zuko swallowed, and clenched his fists together, his knuckles turning white.

"Never mind," he said through clenched teeth, turned on his heels, and stalked out onto the porch again.

Sokka looked at Suki handsomely, and followed the fire lord out.

My eyes were glued on my husband. "What's going on?" I asked nervously, "What was Zuko talking about?"

He walked over to me, and brushed back some hair on my forehead, kissing me lightly. Why did he always to that when I knew he was hiding something?

"Don't worry about it," he murmured sweetly, "I'll tell you later."

I narrowed my eyes at his back as he went back out to the porch. I followed on my tiptoes towards the door, but a rock wall replacing the door came shooting up instantly, scaring the wits out of me. I glared at the door shut in my face, and huffed angrily, turning on my heels and walking back to the other mothers.

* * *

Zuko sat down angrily in the chair, "I can't believe you haven't told Katara yet."

Sokka looked at him wide eyed, "Are you crazy? If we told her, she would feel as if the burden was her own fault and she would feel obligated to give her life back."

"Well she should," Zuko said, "She was the one who died after all."

Sokka punched him hard, even though he knew Zuko was trying to be funny.

"Hey," he said, "It was _your _sister that killed her."

Zuko looked at the ground, "Yeah," he said, "I'm really sorry about that Aang. She had broken through the locks and killed six guards to get out."

Aang wasn't paying attention, just looking at the ground, his elbows resting on his knees, fingers intertwined in front of his mouth. His eyes were glazed over, the way they always got when he was thinking hard about something important.

Zuko nudged his foot against Aang's leg, making him jerk and look up at Zuko, finally out of his trance.

"That's the reason I paid a visit to you, other than the fact that I wanted to see your miracle for myself."

"What's that?" Aang asked quietly, his voice low.

"Azula," Zuko said solemnly.

Aang heard Sokka take in a sharp breath.

Aang sighed heavily, "What about her?"

Zuko was silent for a moment, and then looked out at the back yard the balcony overlooked.

"That fact that I need help hunting her down and ending her life. Permanently. She has already lost her second chance, and frankly, she is more dangerous than ever." There was another pause as Aang and Sokka exchanged a side glance at each other.

"And now I find that you need a spirit," Zuko continued, "It might not be such a crazy idea to offer her spirit to Shinu."

Aang sighed heavily, and looked at the floor again. His head was in such a muddle, and his stomach was in knots. "I can't," he whispered, "I can't kill her."

Zuko sighed, his anger already have blown today. "I understand. I just thought since this was the perfect opportunity, that you should take it. But…."

The silence between them grew. It wasn't awkward. But instead it was heavy. Something that crawled into their hearts and sat there, applying pressure.

Finally it came to the time when they had to go inside and face their wives. Aang lowered the rock wall, and Zuko stood up looking at Aang sadly, "If you do happen to change your mind, please let me know. We need your help, and having the Avatar on our side would lead to her demise sooner. Just remember that."

And with that, he walked through the doors, and headed into the living room, leaving Aang and Sokka with a feeling in their stomach they weren't quite sure how to interpret.

* * *

Aang was troubled for weeks to come. About a month until the birth of his twins, and one month until he had to come up with a spirit for Shinu.

When Katara would drift into sleep, he would sneak out and stand on the balcony, thinking, looking at the stars in the company of Momo. But still, he couldn't find a solution. He couldn't tell Katara. She would give her own life. His children were out of the question. And Azula….

Aang frowned deeply, anger starting to churn in his stomach. It was her fault this had all happened. He shook his head, he didn't want to let anger get the best of him.

He suddenly knew what he had to do. To save his future, his children, his wife. He had to do this.

Quickly he ran into the study area and grabbed a sheet of paper, some ink, and a brush, he started to hastily write his note. Once he was done and satisfied, he lightly walked into his room, where Katara, laying on her back slept softly. He grimly smiled, and tucked his note on top of his pillow. He reached the closet, grabbed a bag of stuff he had packed in case something like this would happen, and his glider. Slowly, he looked back at his wife, and walked over to her. Aang bent down and kissed her on the lips. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly, and her moved a little, but Aang knew she wouldn't wake. Carrying around two children, which she still didn't know she had _two_, was doing a toll on her, and she slept soundly at night, trying to get all that she could.

"I love you," he whispered into the air. He looked at her form once more and quickly left the room.

Aang flew over to the fire palace in no place at all, and by the time he got there, the sun was rising. He quietly descended and entered the palace, the guards bowing to him as he passed hastily. He found Fire Lord Zuko standing on the balcony facing the sunrise, wearing a light, red, uniform, his hands clasped behind his back. When Aang stepped out and called his name, he turned quickly and his eyebrows shot up suddenly, his eyes wide. He was caught completely off guard at the Avatar being here at this time.

Aang stopped a good fifteen feet away and looked at Zuko defiantly.

"I'm in," he said darkly.


	23. Saving Destiny

**Time: 8:36 PM. Wellllllllll... it was SUPPOSED to be sunny today, but the weatherman was wrong... again. **

**Well... yeah, I really don't have anything to say. I was planning for my trip to Disneyland today, and reserving all the food places my friend and I were going to eat at. Yep, I am basically stoked! Well... yeah, here is the next chapter. Enjoy, please review, because it makes me feel wonderful when you guys enjoy my writing. :) It warms my heart and gives me courage to write more. **

**I have ideas in my head that I really really really want to write about. Buuuuuuttttttttttt, I told myself I wouldn't publish them until I was done with this story and my other one, that i will be fairly short. Meh, I have them written down on paper and also in my head, but won't publish them until I am done with my others! :D**

**Disclaimer: **_Meh, still wake up everyday thinking I own Avatar: the last Airbender, only to be harshly told that I don't. Bleh. Haha_

* * *

Sun was now shining in through the window, and slowly woke me up. I groaned, not wanting to get up. Oh how I wished I would roll over on my stomach and bury my face in my pillow. But hey, my pregnant body was preventing me from doing that!

"Aang," I moaned, hoping he was still in bed, "Can you close the shades for me?"

I waited for his cheerful voice or the frustrated shift of his weight as he would get out of bed. But nothing came.

"Aang," I mumbled, my eyes squeezed shut. I reached my right arm out, patting his side of the bed. It was empty. I opened my eyes now, squinting from the bright light.

Sure enough, his side was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering how I missed him getting up. _Was I in that deep of a sleep? How strange._

Right before I turned over again to get up, my eyes caught the sight of a small note written, lying on his pillow. I narrowed my eyes, not knowing what to expect.

I reached for the note, and sat up against the wall, my bad needing support.

_Katara my love, there is something that concerns our destiny. Because of that, I need you to find Sokka and Suki, staying with them until I get back. I really have no idea how long I will be gone. But that is all you need to know; is that I will be. I apologize that I did not tell you this, but I feel it was best that you did not find out from me. If you desire, I am sure your brother will oblige to tell you. Katara, please, stay safe. Those are my only orders, as I will not be there to protect you. _

_Do you remember my dearest Karina, when we were in the other world, that I told you we couldn't die since we were already dead? Now is the complete opposite. We __can__ die now! I am not going to let that happen ever again. And remember; I love you more that life itself. That is why I am doing this. I will be back before you know it. _

_Aang_

My throat felt dry, and I tried to swallow. _He left me? For what? Our destiny? _

"What in the world does that mean?" I whispered to myself, completely angry, and my heart beating a million miles an hour, "I don't understand."

I traced the letters he had written with my fingertip, stopping on the name _Karina_. I tried to remember what he was talking about, and it was vague, the incident that was.

I looked up at the ceiling, my mind completely blank now. Aang was gone. What was I supposed to do now? Sokka would probably tell me the story, and I guess I could start there.

"He is so dead when I see him again," I whispered to the ceiling.

* * *

I trudged down a few blocks to where Sokka and Suki were staying. Pounding on the door hard, I heard the voices of my brother.

Right when he opened the door, his eyes went wide. I knew my face was one of someone that was going to rip out his internal organs and toss them to the tigerwolves. But my hideous face disappeared once I looked down at his daughter looking up at me from behind his leg. She was quite shy, but when she saw it was me, she smiled.

"Hi, Auntie Katara!"

I smiled down at her, hearing Sokka breathe out a sigh of relief.

His daughter turned on her heel excitingly, and ran away, "Mommy! Auntie Katara is here!"

Sokka twirled as well, his arm reaching too late for the quick little critter, "No! Don't go! I'll die."

But his daughter was gone. He slowly turned back to face me, his expression meek. My face was now masked with anger once again, now that the child was gone.

I angrily blew out of my nostrils, meaning business.

Sokka sighed, and spoke tiredly, "What's wrong?"

Without a word, I lifted the note from my side pocket, holding it in between our two forms.

He looked at it curiously, and then drew his hand out to grab it. I could feel my blood pounding in my ears, as the words I had read a hundred times this morning replayed through my mind, as I knew he was reading the exact same thing.

His eyes got wide and he looked up at me, his mouth closed, jaw set. His hand was gripping the note like a vise.

"We had better go into the study," he informed me and turned around, starting to walk down the hallway.

I followed him, not quite sure whether or not the walls would block out my voice. At least there was no water in that room, or else I might do something I would regret.

He opened the door for me, and let me walk in, closing it behind me.

He stood with his back to me, and finally turned to look into my eyes.

"You are here for answers I presume?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Sokka. Now please tell me before I go outside and sink some navy ships and start another world."

"Okay," Sokka said, his eyes boring into mine, "But you are not going to like it."

I narrowed my eyes and sat down as he replayed the story and information.

"What?" I screeched, my fingers digging into the sofa arms, "He has to find a spirit in return for mine!"

Sokka rubbed his temple with his fingers, "Katara, you know anger is not healthy for the child."

I was breathing heavily out of my nose now.

Suddenly I felt as if I needed to cry. _Aw man, stupid hormones!_ I felt the small droplets of water fall down my cheeks. "W-why didn't he tell me?" I whispered, my voice quivering, "Why did he risk all that for getting me back?"

Sokka leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling. He was silent while I cried quietly.

"He brought you back because… without you, he would have never had the will to live. You and I both know that, and then the world would fall back into chaos. And he would be the one who would die internally. He couldn't let that happen."

I sniffed, trying to wipe my tears.

"Does.. does he know whose spirit he is going to give the de-death spirit?" My voice was small.

Sokka gulped. He looked over to his right nervously, "Uh… well, he wasn't quite sure. He mentioned someone, but Zuko and I didn't like that turn out. Then… uh, Zuko gave him an option to help him hunt down Azula, and take her spirit to Shinu. Apparently Zuko thinks that Azula can not longer stay in this world, since she is such a threat and has already umm…. Well, you know…. With you."

I was nodding now, my tears gone. Funny thing how my emotions were all messed up now. I sure hoped another crying attack would not come soon.

"S-so," I said to Sokka, "Do you think that is where he went? To find Azula?"

Sokka was looking out the study window, "I sure hope so," he whispered.

I looked at my brother, the next southern water tribe chief-to-be. I admired him greatly, and knew he cared for Aang as much as I did. I put my hands on my round stomach, thinking of our baby, and what would happen if Aang didn't come back. I felt my bottom lip quiver again, and bit it, feeling completely out of character and helpless.

I looked at Sokka with doubt. Thoughts were churning around in my head now, making me sick with dizziness. _Azula. Azula. Azula. Azula. _

Sokka's eyes slowly turned towards me. He closed his eyes, knowing my decision, and he knew he would have to agree, because I sure wasn't going to back down.

"I have to follow him," I whispered.

* * *

I packed as much as I could, putting some things in a backpack, and getting another backpack and stuffed it full of foods. Sokka and Suki helped Appa into his saddle, for I couldn't really do anything with my huge belly. I was rubbing down Appa's fur now, trying to calm my nerves more than anything.

Toph was on some sort of vacation thing, down farther south of the earth kingdom, far beyond Ba-sing-se. And Suki needed to stay with the children. So, it was just Sokka and I.

I looked at him when everything was all packed.

"Just like old times?" I asked him.

"Just like old times," he said with a grim smile.

I knew he did not approve of this, but he had for some reason decided to come along. I wasn't quite sure why, but he was worried about Aang. I knew he had always thought of him as a younger brother, but this time, it was more of a frantic worry that covered his face, and I was worried by it. Did he not tell me something?

We were in the air in no time, Appa glad to get back up in the sky, and I was feeling the wind blow through my hair, lifting it away from my face.

My eyes were closed, letting the air hit my face, a small corner of my mouth twitching upwards.

I was once again on top of that hill, looking over the lake, his form standing beside me, his arms swinging up above his head, controlling the air. I felt the air kiss me that, now that I thought about it, was his way of kissing me when we first met in a very discrete way. I smiled to myself at the thought, and the memory of him telling me of his dreams that he had of us in this world played through my mind.

"Oh Aaron," I whispered, the memory starting to fad from my memory, despite my attempts to remember more from that day.

"Did you say something?" I heard Sokka ask from up on Appa's head.

I opened my eyes, blushing slightly, "Nothing," I lied. It seemed to be enough for him, and he turned back around, while I laid back looking up at the clouds, trying to remember.

We soon arrived in the Fire Nation Palace, and landed Appa.

Sokka helped me down and we snuck into the palace, hoping to find Zuko and figure out where Aang was. We weren't quite sure if this was the best thing, but it was at least a start.

We silently crept through the hallways, dodging soldiers, feeling very much like our old selves. We both grinned to each other at the thought.

We suddenly came into the fire lord's fire chamber, and found it completely empty, well… except for the soldiers. They saw us and commanded us to halt. I set my jaw, stepped forward and locked my eyes with them, my chin raised.

Their eyes grew wide and the commander yelled to a group.

"Get the fire lady! The Avatar's wife has arrived!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Time: 1:23 PM! 123! yey Oh Iroh, sing me a song of the west**

**Anyways, I felt inspired to write this. Eh? Inspired? FutureAirbender18? Inspired? What has the world come to! haha, anyways, there shouldn't be too many chapters after this, if everything goes according to plan with my writing. lol. Things are starting to be answered and the ending is near? I think. Who knows with my crazy mind. My thanks goes out to everyone who has reviewed, because you are amazing and make me feel special! (Mithendel, BendingMaster25, and ). Thanks everyone for sticking with me! **

**Reviews are always welcome. *hint hint* (oh, and I have started my new series of drabbles of Hakoda and Kya now! Will be updating on that one too sometime! ahahaa)**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender. I can't think of anything more witty to say. Isn't that sad? :D_

* * *

I heard Sokka groan from behind me, and I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"A lot of help Mai was," Sokka grumbled angrily, and punched the air like it was a fake Azula.

I sighed from my perch atop of Appa's head. Mai didn't have the faintest idea where they had gone, only the smallest hint that she had overheard from Zuko. She had heard him say something to Aang about somewhere in the earth kingdom, and how people were going missing from a town.

With at least a direction to go, her, Sokka and Appa took flight almost instantly.

Sokka groaned again, and I turned around to give him the oh-so-evil eye I had. To his advantage he was leaned back against Appa's saddle, his head stretched back and he was looking at the sky.

"We don't even know if we are on the right trail for crying out loud! Couldn't we stop at a town and see if they had passed through or not?" He complained.

I breathed heavily out of my nose. Even though he had grown up and had kids now and everything, didn't mean he was _actually _grown up. He was still young, immature Sokka.

"Because," I sighed, "If we know anything about those two, it's that they know how to cover their tracks. The town's people wouldn't know if they came through or not."

"But we could at least find out what town is having people disappear," he pointed me out.

I looked at him surprised, then a small smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "I knew the smart Sokka was under there somewhere."

He raised his head to glare at me. "Ha. Ha." He said grumpily, and titled his head back again.

I shook my head and patted Appa's head, going silent again.

I knew how close we were to him.

I hadn't told Sokka about the connection the Avatar and his wife have, and that is the entire reason I am trekking on in this direction. Don't get me wrong; I have absolutely no idea where he is. But I _do_ know when I am getting close to him or not.

When I concentrated, I could feel his energy sweeping through my body. At this moment in time, it wasn't very strong, but gradually getting stronger and stronger. Currently, I could feel his emotion; somber and frustrated.

I was worried about him finding out that I was following him by trying to seek out my own presence. I prayed that he would be too wrapped around hunting down Azula that he wouldn't think about me at all, and focus on his mission. Because at the moment, if he wasn't concentrating on the mission, then I wouldn't show up on his radar. But….if he did. I was in big doo doo.

No really. He would probably kill me. And not retrieve my spirit again. _Haha, good one Katara._

Sure, I got angry. I had a quick temper. And Aang was almost never angry, for he was such a cheerful twelve-year old boy I found in the iceberg. But growing up had taught him a few things; like discipline. And authority. And power. He had developed quite a temper for himself. Oh, don't get me wrong (again), he was still cheerful as ever. But if he found out that I was risking my life, I would probably live with him carrying me everywhere for the rest of my life. He was that dedicated to my safety. It was sweet to know that I was safe (even though I _did_ die once).

And I was attracted to that. That power. That strength. That ripped chest.

I groaned, _did I just think that? Well, why shouldn't I? We are married after all!_

Sokka snorted loudly and jerked up, "What's going on!"

I lazily rolled my head towards him, finding him looking around him frantically, wiping the blush off of my face.

"Were you asleep?" I asked, finding it extremely funny.

He laid back down, "No," he lied.

I rolled my eyes and looked back into the direction of the land ahead of us.

* * *

"This is the town," I whispered to Sokka as I told Appa to descend into an outside forest.

Sokka rubbed his tired eyes. "How do you know Katara?"

I slowly lowered myself down from Appa, with Sokka's help, ignoring him for a few minutes. Once on the ground, I leaned over, my hands on my knees, breathing deeply. _Whew, even that wiped me out. This baby sure is heavy!_ Once I caught my breath, I grabbed the sleeping bags Sokka was handing down to me.

"I just know," I said, trying to quit the subject. But how else in the world was I supposed to let Sokka know we were close enough without being in their view.

He looked at me carefully, the older brother authority taking over. "Katara," he said tiredly.

I threw my hands up in the air, "What! I can't explain it! I just feel his presence whenever I get close to him, if I concentrate hard enough."

Sokka's eyes went wide. "That's freaky Katara." He jumped down from Appa's back, "Ever thought about therapy?"

I drew some water out of the air and water whipped his shoulder. He glared at me, as I tried to bend over and retrieve the sleeping bags.

I bent over, my legs spread wide apart, hands out in front of me, trying to balance out the weight from my front from actually toppling over. I grunted, reaching around my giant stomach, trying to reach my fingers as far as they would reach. _How much easier this was when I wasn't pregnant,_ I mumbled to myself.

Sokka finally sighed and reached down and picked it up.

"Hey," I said angrily, "I almost had that!"

He tossed it to me, and I fumbled awkwardly with it. "No you didn't Katara." He sighed again, "Just sit down, and I will take care of the camp. Don't want you falling on your stomach and injuring yourself or the baby. Aang would kill me."

I sat down in a huff, "I never thought I would see the day you were more afraid of Aang than me."

He continued working, trying to get the fire started. "I'm not afraid. I just respect him. Neither of us wants to see you die again."

I was silent. That's right. Again. I kept forgetting I had died. It was a weird thought indeed. I didn't _feel_ dead. I continued to stay silent for a majority of the night, as Sokka got the fire started, and I cooked some soup for the both of us. I was currently lying on my back now, staring at the stars.

"Surely Azula knows that they have to hunt her down some time," I mentioned to Sokka finally, "I mean, she did it and knew there were consequences. Would she want them to kill her?"

I didn't look up, but I knew Sokka was staring at me strangely. Why wouldn't he? I had just asked a question that was beyond strange.

"I think," my brother started, "That she knows that someone will come for her sooner or later. But I don't think she knows the real reason people are after her now. More or less."

I leaned back against the tree I was backed up against, and sighed. Clasping my hands over my round belly, full and pregnant, I felt my eyes start to close.

The all too familiar presence overwhelmed me. My eyes sprang open, my heart rapidly beating, sweat breaking out on my forehead. _Oh please! Not now!_

"Sokka!" I squeaked, rolling to my side, trying to desperately get up, "Sokka!"

Sokka came from out of the woods. "What!" He yelled, and dropped the pot that he had been cleaning from dinner, and ran to my side.

"What's wrong!" he whispered into my ear, my hands desperately gripping his forearms, trying to get up in vain.

"We have to leave!" I whispered hurriedly, finally on my feet, "Aang is getting near to our camp."

Sokka went still, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I spat angrily, "Now we have to get out of here now!"

Sokka quickly ran around, gathering up some things, while I crawled on top of Appa, grabbing the things he threw up to me, and securing them in Appa's saddle. _Come on, come on! He's getting closer! Oh man, I'm dead meat!_

"Sokka!"

He whipped his head up to look me. I could tell he saw the fear in my face, and how scared I was to be discovered. "How close?" He asked, throwing something else up to me, his face unnaturally calm.

"Real close," I managed to get out of my throat.

He turned around, looking out into the forest around him. He then turned back up to me, "Go," he said.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "No! Get up here! We can leave these things!"

He shook his head. _Come on! He's so close now!_

"GO!" He yelled, and turned to Appa, "Yip Yip!"

Appa looked at him, while I frantically moved around in the saddle, completely flustered and angry and scared for my life. Appa seemed to understand out situation, and leaped off the ground.

"Sokka!" I screamed, as we left the ground, "No!"

But Sokka had turned back to the forest, as if waiting for my husband's appearance.

* * *

Sokka grit his teeth as he listened to his sister's cries replay over and over in his head.

"I'm sorry Katara," He whispered, "But it's safer for you to leave than be here when Aang and Zuko appear. Aang would probably personally escort you back home, and then never leave your side again." _And then never get a spirit to fill your space. _Sokka felt his insides drop. _Then he would offer his own life instead._

Sokka kicked the dirt angrily. _Why is Katara always so rash? I know she worries about Aang and that this whole problem is because of her and Azula, but I can see where Aang is coming from when he needs to protect her. _

He decided to finish cleaning up what he had already started in the campsite. There wasn't much left, only one sleeping bag, and a bag of food. _How convenient._ He smiled grimly.

About ten minutes went by, before he heard the footsteps, and whipped his head up, ready and waiting for them.

He first saw Aang jump out of the trees, shooting a blast of air at Sokka's feet, knocking him over with a grunt. Sokka bit back his urge to fight back, but knew it was smart not too. Once he was on his hands and knees, and Aang made contact with the ground, his feet and hands were encased into the earth.

Sokka breathed out heavily, and turned his head up to see Zuko and a few other fire nation soldiers emerge from the forest.

Aang stepped in front of his line of sight and squatted down to his eye level.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He forced out, frustration etched all over his face.

Zuko called out from behind him, "Aang let him go for crying out loud!"

Sokka watched as Aang swallowed hard, and then let his eyes drop to the ground. Instantly the rock encasing Sokka's hands and feet was gone, and Sokka steadily got up, rubbing his wrists.

Zuko took control now, seeing that Aang was not going to use the manners he had grown up with.

"Sokka," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What's this all about?"

Sokka looked at Zuko, the darkness finally starting to fall around them and his campsite. He sure hoped Katara was safe and could manage on her own. Since she was pregnant, he knew it would be difficult for her.

Sokka sighed, and decided to tell the truth…. To an extent.

"Katara showed me your note Aang," he started. He saw Aang's eyes flicker up at him at the mention of Katara's name.

"I told her the situation, like you told me to, and she didn't take it so well."

He could see Aang wince in the jab Sokka had sent at him.

"She said she was going to come after you," he started.

Aang's eyes went wide, "She didn't!" he said.

"No," Sokka cleared up, and held up a hand to stop him, "She didn't. She was going to, but I stopped her momentarily and stole Appa before she could. I figured you either needed some sense knocked into you, or," he looked at Aang mysteriously, "You needed some help."

Aang grabbed the front of Sokka's tunic, looking him in the eye. "You're lying. Remember, I can tell by your vibrations."

Sokka swatted his hands away, like he didn't care. "What are you talking about? I'm not lying. Why would I do that?"

"Where's Appa then?" He asked quickly, his grey eyes flashing.

Sokka felt his stomach drop. "Oh," he said, and reached to rub the back of his neck, "I see."

Zuko looked back and forth between both of them. "So where is Appa?"

"She came with you," Aang sighed heavily, looking at the sky, his fists clenched.

Sokka took a step before Aang, "Okay, fine, she came with me. But she is just worried about you Aang. She doesn't know that you were going to offer your own life, thank goodness, or else _you _would have been one dead guy today. Trust me. About fifteen minutes ago, I sent her off with Appa, sending them back home. Appa knows not to stop until they reach home, I made sure he understood that."

The air around them started to swirl quickly, "I told her not to come after me! That I had to do this to save her! Why can't she listen and understand that I am doing this for her!"

Suddenly Zuko had a fire dagger and held it close to Aang's throat. "Calm down you Aang! You aren't going to prove or help anything by getting angry." He paused, while the air died down, but still held the dagger to his throat. "And I believe Katara knows that you love her that much, but she also realizes that you have to do it together. After all, _she_ is the one that Azula wants. Aang. You _have_ to accept that you have to do it together. Maybe not the fighting part, but still she needs to be with you."

Sokka put a strong hand on Aang's shoulder, "It's every much her fight as it is yours."

Aang pulled away from Sokka's grip and extinguished Zuko's dagger with a flick of his wrist. He fell heavily to the ground, putting his arms on his knees. He blinked and hung his head.

Zuko piped up now, "At least we don't have to worry about her now, since Sokka sent her home. Right?" He turned and gave Sokka a look to lie.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "Right. Aang, this is your mission again. Don't worry about her. Just focus on Azula right now. Speaking of which," he turned to Zuko, "Do you have any information on her whereabouts?"

While Sokka and Zuko walked away a good fifty feet or so, Aang leaned his head back and looked at the sky, his thoughts running a million miles an hour.


	25. Chapter 25

**Time: 12:20 PM Rainy west coast. Will it ever let up? Answer: No.**

**Well... I stayed up until really really early into the morning watching Star Trek! I can not even begin to describe how my I LOVE that movie! *sigh* it's amazing. Does anyone else feel that way about it as well? Oh yeah, also, this chapter is kind of short. Sorry. I thought I would just throw it out there anyways since I am going to be pretty busy the rest of the day as well as tomorrow. Heh, lots of senior things to do! Fun things! So... here it is, let me know if you like it or not. Reviews are welcome! :D**

**Disclaimer: **_Well, Since I didn't help Mike or Bryan with the whole creating and drawing thing, so I don't own any part of Avatar: the last Airbender. Meh. _

* * *

Tears were blurring my vision as I crash landed Appa into the forest on the others side of town. I pulled hard down on his reins, screaming at him to stop flying.

"I know Sokka gave you instructions," I yelled completely angry and scared, "But I _can't_ leave now! We can't leave Aang!"

Appa groaned to me, a short angry growl.

"Don't back sass me Appa!" I screamed through tears, "Do you want Aang to suffer any more than he has too! It's my entire fault anything happened, and now I am trying to fix it! Please Appa!" I fell to my side, almost slipping from Appa's head. He lifted his head in response and helped me stay on.

"Please Appa," I sobbed, holding on to his right horn, "Please don't take me home."

Silence was the only thing ringing in my ears as we continued to fly, finally becoming interrupted by Appa's low groan, and he began to descend.

Tear of joy were running down my cheeks as I frantically tried to wipe them away.

"Thank you," I said, patting his head and earning another animal noise in return.

I laughed manically, knowing my hormones completely out of wack. I groaned back, taking a try at his language. He said something back, and I laid back on my back and let him glide down to the forest floor.

* * *

That had been yesterday, after I was forced to leave Sokka behind. Now, another night had come and I was still in hiding. The entire day had consisted of Appa and I hiding out in a cave, me forcing all my energy on my life force.

I knew Aang was going to try to search for my presence, and I as doing my best to block his attempts. I knew that this looked suspicious, but at least he couldn't find out where I was. He was probably safe to think that I was attempting this dangerous stunt, and I knew I would get chewed out for it later, when everything was over, but hey, at least this way, he would focus on Azula and not me.

_But if he can't feel you, then he is going to be more worried. _

"Aw crap," I whispered, "There's no way around this is there?"

Appa moaned at me, as if to answer my question.

I patted his leg, "If I don't focus on hiding myself, Aang will find out how close I am, and find me. If I continue doing what I am doing, it will worry him and distract him from his mission. What do I do Appa?"

There was silence from him on his part. I sighed heavily and went back to the dying fire I had started a couple of hours ago. When I emerged from the cave to go find some more firewood, I found that dusk had turned into night.

I patted my right hip, where my parcel of water was kept. If anything happened, I didn't want to be unprepared. Feeling reassured, I started walking into the woods.

The forest was silent around me, and I smiled to myself, a memory resurfacing.

"_Eek! Aang! Stop it!" My giggle was loud and playful. I was running from him deep into the forest, on one of our treks from Ba-Sing-Se back down to the southern air temple, and then on to the southern water tribe. Aang had just turned fifteen, and I a little over sixteen and a half, my birthday approaching quickly. I was weaving around trees and bushes, trying to throw off my footprints. He was still a while behind me, but I could tell he was hunting me down. This was just one of our little games that started up about a year ago. Him hitting puberty had somehow opened his brain waves or something and wasn't quite so much the sweet, bashful little boy he used to be. _

_I mean, he had muscles now, his body becoming more built and powerful. And he knew that I noticed this. And he never let me live it down either. _

_He was still funny and gentle, just more sly and playful now that we were together as a couple. Sokka still didn't like the idea, but hey, we were definitely together whether he liked it or not. _

_My breathing was ragged as I ran now, a sort of fearful ecstatic-ness running through my veins. Not knowing whether or not he was going to be around any tree or come up through the ground was exhilarating, and my heart was jumpy at the moment. _

_Soon I couldn't breathe anymore, without my lungs about to burst. I stopped and leaned my weight on a tree, bent over, trying to catch my breath. _

_Seconds later, there was a cold breath on my neck, his voice whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. _

"_I've been waiting for you."_

_I shrieked, and without thinking, instinctively turned around, my reaching for my water pouch, opening it with lightning speed and whipped it behind me, turning my body towards him. _

_Before my water reached him, his hands were on my wrists and had me pushed back up against a tree. My bending was lost and the sound of the water splashing to the ground was the only sound made in the woods around us. _

_I was still breathing hard, and tried to catch my breath, all the while trying not to look him in the eye. I knew he was grinning at me being caught. Sometimes I got away. This time I wasn't so lucky. _

"_Usually," he said deeply, his voice having changed now, almost completely, "Usually, it's me that is the blushing one." He was right, I _was_ blushing furiously. And now that he mentioned it, it flared up even more. _

"_Your point?" I asked still looking at the ground. _

_He was silent. "There's no point," was his final answer. _

_He kept me like this, staring at me, me staring at the dirt floor of the forest. _

_He leaned down finally and touched his forehead to mine, making me look him in the eyes. _

"_Do you know how beautiful you are when you blush?" Him saying that made my face flush even more. He continued, "It makes me realize just how much effect I have on you. When I was younger, you influenced me, well… you still do… but now I have a way to get back at you." He grinned slyly. _

"_Keep wishing," I said in defense, even though I knew it was true. _

_He looked deep into my eyes. His stormy grey eyes shining brightly. "I caught you, now I deserve my prize."_

_My stomach did a somersault. Oh man, why did he make me feel this way? But I happily obliged, for it was what we both wanted. _

_He leaned down kissed me sensually. Something we would have gotten in trouble for if in public. Nothing more, just a kiss. _

I heard a noise behind me, and my memory faded. It was almost like leaves crunching, but…. There were barely any leaves out here in this forest.

I gulped, my hand reaching for my water pouch.

I felt a presence behind me, and whipped it around, making contact with a face of someone covered in entirely black.

I stared down at the figure that was trying to get back up. I bended some water down to their hands and feet and froze them to the ground. I heard another footstep behind me and I whirled around again, finding about five more figures. My heart was rapidly beating. I brought more water out of the air, along with the rest from my pouch and blasted it at one of the men. He went down and I frantically whipped it towards another.

I soon heard cracking of ice and my blood ran cold. Next thing I knew was the scream erupting from my mouth being drowned out and gagged, my hands tied tightly behind my back, and blacking out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Time: 5:06 PM. Ugh, looooonnngggg day. Meh. Still living on the west coast. Looks like it will be a while until I move for good. :P**

**Well... Not much I gotta say for this, I am just trying to finish it! To tell the truth, I never thought it would last this long. It probably would have been shorter if I hadn't thrown in the whole "Aang's gotta get a spirit to replace Katara's missing one" problem. Heh, sorry people. :)**

**Disclaimer: **_Hey FutureAirbender18, do you own Avatar; the last airbender? Why no, loyal fan, I am sorry to say that I do not. _

_

* * *

"Aang?" I whispered quietly into the darkness, "Aang, where are you?"_

_There was no response. My heart was starting to beat faster now. There was nothing now, except darkness._

_ Travelling back down to the southern air temple for a vacation just after my seventeenth birthday, we were now close, but had to stop in an earth kingdom area, camping out for the night. Aang and I had been out collecting firewood, when it started raining and we laughed and ran through the forest, and luckily found a dry cave to stay in. We only hoped that Sokka and Suki were fine and trying to keep dry. _

_ After I had waterbended the water off of me, and Aang had airbended himself, he had proceeded to light a fire. I watched with a smile as he so easily used his firebending, and how macho he looked while doing it. _

_ After lighting a fire, he sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me and we were soon warmed up. _

_ "Guess what," he whispered into my ear._

_ "Hmmmm?" I mumbled, my eyelids closing from being too comfortable in his arms and around the fire. _

_ He shifted his foot and drew it in front of him, along the dirt, using his earthbending. "There are a few tunnels carved out in this cave. Do you want to check them out?"_

_ I really didn't want to. So, I didn't answer. He still had some kid in him, and that sense of adventure. _

_ He got tired of my boring company and soon got up, making my side he was holding grow cold. I rolled my eyes lethargically up in his direction. He grinned down at me and bowed low, as if mocking me for something. He then turned on his heel and walked into the tunnel. _

_ I believe I fell asleep against the wall of the tunnel. When I had woken up, I found the fire almost dead, and Aang was still gone. I looked outside at the dark forest, finding that nighttime had danced its way across the sky. I strained my ears, and found that luckily, the rain had stopped. _

_ I walked to the mouth of the cave, stretching. I was afraid to go beyond that, for I needed firewood. I needed to find Aang and let him know the rain had stopped._

_ I sighed heavily, knowing I would have to go find him, lest I risk my life and walk out into the dark forest by myself. I knew I was a master, but still. It was nice having the Avatar around, if you know what I mean. _

_ I walked back into the cave, and picked up a lingering stick, with a little bit of fire still licking the end of it. It would be my survival torch. I patted my water pouch on my hip and feeling secure, I started my journey into the cave. It was incredibly dark, and the small light from the torch barely allowed me to see three feet ahead of me. _

_ As I moved down the small tunnel, my heart beat wildly. I had never been fond of the dark really. But then again, I had always had Aang with me. No, I wasn't a wimp, or a coward, or weak, I was just….. afraid. Even the strongest waterbender has to be afraid of something. Aang's is losing someone close to him. _

_ The sound of dripping water caught my ears, as my hearing was fine tuned due to my neurons firing up. My body went still, and once I convinced myself it was nothing, I started walking again. Every once in a while I would turn around and try to see behind me, for my fear of being snuck up on. But what good it did, since I couldn't see past three feet. It was then I heard a series of footsteps. _

_ I felt rock encase my feet to the floor. The torch instantly fell from my hands, and extinguished on the floor. _Good one Katara; that was your only light source. _But I didn't have time to chew myself out. There was someone here, and they could earthbend! My heart panicked, hoping it was one of Aang's tricks. _

_ "Aang?" I carefully asked, "Aang, is that you?" My hand went to my water pouch, bending some out, ready for whatever came to meet me. There was silence. _

_ I found my breathing hard. _Come and fight me Aang. See what happens when you get me scared and angry_. _

_ "This isn't funny Aang," I said angrily, "Come on, let my feet free."_

_ There was movement and I felt a presence as it got close to me. My body screamed at me to do something. I whipped my water in the direction of the footsteps, wishing I could move my feet and get a proper stance. I heard a grunt as my whip made contact with someone. _Perfect.

_ There was a rough chuckle. Not sounding like Aang's at all. Bile rose up in my throat. _

_ "Well well. What have we got here?" His voice was raspy, sending chills through my bones. Oh please, why? Why was this happening? Where was Aang?_

_I willed Aang to hear me. I had been noticing lately that I could feel him when he was close. I didn't want to talk to him about it in fear that he would think I was going crazy or something. But I swear that I could feel his presence. Especially when he was emotional. I really hoped I wasn't going crazy! And I willed myself to reach out to him and try to scream in his direction. Instead, the scream erupted from my mouth. _

"_Aang!" I screamed, and bended some water out of the air, and frantically pushed it towards the person whose presence was coming closer. I heard it hit, and I willed it to turn to ice. _

_There was a curse from where I had sent the water. I continued screaming and sending water in his direction, making a large ice sculpture, making sure he never got close enough to me. _

_I heard the ice break and panicked. The one thing about ice is that it could break. But the rock encasing my feet was a different story. _

"_Aang!"_

_There was a burst of fire and the entire cave lit up. For a split second I saw Aang's form, his eyebrows etched together, fire burning from his fingertips, lunging at a man. Then it was dark again. I stood there helplessly as I heard the man curse again, and listening to the fight that was happening. I could hear the punches that were thrown, a little earthbending, and some grunting as they fought. In a matter of moments, there was silence and I felt strong arms around me and I panicked, flailing my arms, tears running down my face. _

_Ice formed on the palms of my hands and I froze the person's arms. Still they didn't let go of me. _

"_Shhhhh, Katara," he said, "It's alright." _

_I stopped, recognizing Aang's voice, and his strong arms around me. _

_I buried my head in his chest and cried. _

_He unlocked my feet from the rock encasing them, rocking me back and forth on my feet. My sobs soon became small tears, and finally just sniffling. _Stupid hormones! What happened to strong waterbending master Katara?

"_Are you okay?" he asked, his familiar husky voice entering the darkness. _

"_Y-yeah," I mumbled, my face still in his tear stained tunic, doused by yours truly. _

"_Sorry, I left," he said, picking me up in his arms, "It looks like there was a scumbag smuggler that came to his cave here, and happened to find you. I'm so sorry I ever left."_

"_Aang," I said, wiping my nose, "You don't have to pick me up, I can walk perfectly fine."_

"_No you can't. You were just scared out of your mind," he said. It seemed that he always had to point out all my weak points. "Plus," he added, "I just want to carry you."_

"_Well, if that's the case, then be my guest Mr. Avatar," I smirked to myself, wiping the rest of the tears away. _

_As he turned to leave, I felt him carry me through the darkness. He didn't need a torch, for he could see with his feet, courtesy Toph teaching him. _

"_Wait," I said quietly, causing him to stop, "Are you going to let me see my attacker?"_

_He was silent for a moment before speaking._

"_I don't think that would be a good idea," was all he said, before he continued walking me out of the tunnel and into the dark forest, back towards our campsite. _

* * *

It was dark again. My body felt slack, pressed up against some wet wall. _Mmmm… why does my body feel so tired? Why do I ache all over? _

I willed my tired eyes to open, expecting to find myself lying in bed again, Aang softly breathing on his side of the bed.

But to my dismay, darkness was my only partner in the area I occupied. Once the thoughts actually registered in my mind, my heart started beating rapidly, my breathing scarce. _Where am I?_ Suddenly, the memories from earlier filled my brain and I felt myself panicking, trying to reach for my water pouch. Trying in vain to move my hands, I found them tied tightly behind my back, digging into my wrists every time I tried moving them. I gritted my teeth at the pain, and slumped against the wall again, feeling old with my pregnant body.

Breathing deeply, I decided to look around the room I was held in. At least the gag was off my mouth now. But it was no use. If I screamed for help, who knows who, or what, would come in here. There was a small dying torch on the other side of the room I was being held in. Everything was made out of dirt, just like that cave in my memory. Earthbender's had once built this area, and now I had no idea what was living here now. And not to mention, who in the world had brought me here.

I swallowed hard. _Aang. I'm terrified! No Katara! Be strong. Be strong, like Toph. Strong like your father, like your mother, like Sokka. Like Aang. _

My eyes opened quickly. Aang. My defenses were down. I quickly willed my spirit to keep him from locating my presence. _Did he notice? Is he on his way to find me? _

I sat there in the dark, damp room, chewing on my lower lip. _Should I keep my defenses up or let them down and allow him to find me? _

"But if I let him find me, then he will _never_ ever ever find Azula. That will be the end of it, and then whose spirit will he give to the death spirit?" I leaned my head back against the wet wall, "Why is this so complicated?"

I heard footsteps from around my room, through the walls. I gulped, and tried to draw some water out of the air, and the damp walls. But with my hands tied behind my back, it was incredibly difficult and I felt my concentration slip as I heard a door open somewhere. A metal door. So, there _was_ a door in here, it wasn't entirely made of earth.

Maybe if I froze the wetness of the walls, and the floor, whomever came in here, would slip and fall on their face and I could freeze them to the floor. Maybe. Just maybe. I felt hope rise in my chest.

When two figures entered the dark room, there was an order to light the torch, and a fireball flew through the darkness. It was then that my greatest fear was renounced. I was captured by firebenders.

I leaned to the floor, my breathing ragged, and blew on the damp floor. A slick covering of ice flew across the floor and reached its way to the metal door where two firebenders were looking out at something, hands behind their backs. Someone was coming.

The took a step backwards, their flimsy shoes slipping on the ice and hands scrambling for the walls. But the ice had crept up the walls too. I grinned, proud of myself, trying to scoot up the wall behind me, hands touching the wall, and creating ice handles I could hold onto, hoisting my round tummy up. When I was almost up, I heard the silence of someone watching me. My head whipped up in the direction of the door.

There stood a figure so familiar, yet so distant. My heart stopped beating instantly, and I just stared from my position across from them. Their arms were crossed, a devious smirk on their face.

Azula. She still looked as death-like as possible, her hair still long, damaged and hanging loose.

Her sunken amber eyes stared at me with such evil that my breathing stopped as well. I forced myself to swallow the lump in my throat, and finally lifted my chin in her direction. I was not going to be intimidated again.

She took a few steps forward, closing the distance between us, expertly walking on my ice fortress.

She looked down into my eyes, taunting me.

"So," she said, her voice a raspy hiss, "You _ARE_ alive."

* * *

He whipped his head around, his eyes searching the forest around him. _That's weird,_ he thought. Zuko looked up at him from the map they were looking at.

"Something wrong?" he asked carefully.

Aang was still looking at the forest beyond. After a few moments, he shook his head and looked at Zuko, "No. Nothing."

Zuko looked at him strangely. "I can tell you are lying."

Aang lifted an eyebrow, "Since when did you learn earthbending?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and lifted the map closer to his face to see better. "Never. But I _can_ tell when you are lying. You make that face, that guilty face."

Aang laughed.

"I do not."

Zuko raised both his eyebrows, lowering the map a bit to see Aang's face. Sure thing, Aang had it written all over his face. He continued to stare at Aang.

Becoming uncomfortable now, Aang gave in.

"Fine!" He said exasperated, "I just felt Katara's spirit near here, and then it left again. That's all!"

Zuko lowered the map all the way down now, his eyes flashing at Aang.

"But you had told me that you couldn't feel her before."

Aang looked off in the distance, "That was before. Then suddenly, I could feel it for a while, it was faint, so I thought she would be away from here and be safe. But then… there was a panicked vibe and it went up again." His eyes glazed over as he thought and looked at the dirt under their feet.

"Why would she let it down in the first place?" He asked himself, knowing that Zuko was listening intently.

_Unless something happened,_ his thoughts interrupted. Aang gulped.

Zuko saw the panicked look Aang got and quickly summoned his soldier to round everyone up. They would need everyone they got, if Aang knew something.

Aang looked up from the dirt floor of the forest. "I gotta call Appa."


	27. Chapter 27

**Time: 1:07 PM**

**Hey guys! Man, this is awkward for me. I haven't been here for soooooooooooooooo long. *scratches her head nervously* **

**I'm sorry. **

**And I apologize for this one being so short too. But I realized I need to write SOMETHING, so here it goes. :( Not much, sorry. I went to Disneyland, and had the time of my life with my best friend. But once I got back... reality came crashing back down on me, and I almost lost it. :/ Then I had my stupid summer job to do... and that just added to my weight of stupid-ness. And then I need to get college things done. I am a complete mess. X( Hope you guys can bear with me until I get a lot of things worked out. But don't worry at all, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! Even if it takes me until the end of the summer. Thanks for staying with me. Weekends are the only time I have, and that's when I plan all my fun things... but nothing is that fun anymore now that I have all these things to do... blah blah blah. I'm sure you guys just LOVE hearing me talk about my problems. NOT! Anyways, here is a chapter. But it's waaaaaaaaayyyy too short. I will TRY harder. No promises on when chapters will be up though. Just bear with me. Okay, deal? **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't deserve to own Avatar: the last Airbender. Saying that, I'm sure you guys now know that I do not, in fact, own it. _

* * *

My voice caught in my throat. How many times had the nightmare of her haunted my dreams? I relived my death over and over, and then my birth seeing Aang smiling down at me as he wiped away my tears when he had arrived from the Spirit World and I was in my bed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Go ahead Azula, kill me again. But I…" My voice wasn't steady; it wavered immensely. I couldn't finish my sentence.

Azula looked at me, her amber eyes piercing my soul. I felt trapped. I held my hands up in front of me as she took a steady step forward.

Once she saw that I was wasn't going down without a fight, she stopped and cocked her head.

"I'm not going to kill you," she said, her voice low and raspy, "Oh no. I won't kill you. Yet."

I pressed my back against the icy wall. The room was completely frozen, and the temperature was bearing down on me. I shivered, trying to keep my stance and face Azula.

I gulped, silently daring her to continue her accusation.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Very well, I suppose I could explain a little more, since your brain is to small to understand anything."

Bile rose in my throat and I swallowed the will to lash out at her with everything I had. I had to figure out what I needed to do. _Do I dare call Aang?_ I bit my bottom lip.

Azula turned around, her footing off centered and wobbly. Her back was to me now, but she started up her talking, pacing around the room slowly, her hawks eye always watching me.

"Since your precious Avatar has saved you, I figured that if I just killed you again, he would bring you back once more. Quite a pest isn't he? I can't even begin to imagine what you see in him." With this she looked up at me with a sly grin on her face, her manicured hands placed on her hips.

She sighed heavily, completely bored. "The only explanation is that I use you to lure him in. Once I finish him, I will be free to kill you as slowly and painfully as I wish." With this she walked up to me, staring me down.

I lifted my chin at her.

"There's one fault in your plan," I whispered harshly into her face, "He has no idea I'm here. He won't come. And even if he did, there's now way you can beat him. He's the Avatar! Do you have no memory of what he did to your father? Last time I checked Azula, he _beat _him. BEAT!"

She stared at me, her rock hard glare making my insides crumble with fright. There was no way I was going to let that show though.

I felt my barrier on my life force crumble at that moment as well. She sneered at me happily. She raised her hand and pointed one finger into the air. Almost instantly, a small blue flame ignited from her fingertip and held a flame almost five inches from her face. She slowly turned her gaze towards me again and lowered her finger towards my round belly. My insides flipped.

_Our baby. _

I panicked, not caring about my life force.

"Azula," I warned her, my breathing quick.

A smug look on her face she looked back up at me.

"Oh," she said darkly, "I believe he will come."

With that she extinguished her flame, turned on her heel and walked over my ice floor, unfazed. Once she slammed the metal door shut, I fell to the ground, my face in my hands, the ice around me becoming water instantly, soaking me to the bone.

I sobbed into my hands, trying hard to put my life force back up, so Aang wouldn't be drawn here. But my energy was weak and I felt myself slip into unconsciousness as I cried myself into a dark abyss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Time: 3:38 PM**

**Well, here I am again! YEY for me! Anyways, here is a longer chapter from the last one. Hee hee. We are coming to an end, soooo be prepared for a finale soon! This story is soooooooo long! Augh! So... keep reviewing for me, because I need the strength to keep going and finish this story of Aang and Katara. X) Okay, enough rambling FutureAirbender18... let the people read the chapter... well... if they want. :)**

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, nope, nope, nope. Still will NEVER own Avatar: the last Airbender. I'm sorry Aang. I wish I did. The we could live happily ever after. :) haha_

* * *

He listened carefully to the ground, having taken off his shoes and standing still in the forest. He had felt Katara's spirit close by. Too close for comfort. Aang's heart was hammering with wild ferocity.

Now, it was up again, after a long time. Thankfully he had been on a good trail for a while, and now that it had been put back up, he was close enough to stop and listen to the earth for a while.

"We're so close," he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes, feeling his spirit search for her. _Where is she?_ At that instant he felt a tremble beneath his feet. His heart skipped a beat.

"Aang," Sokka's voice came from behind him, "Are we near where she is?"

Aang was silent, trying to listen, with no help from the earth. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to Sokka, his eyes sharp. "Yeah. It almost feels as if she is underground. I'm going to go in first." He closed his eyes, digging his bare toes between the loose dirt.

His eyes still closed, he felt Sokka, Zuko and two soldiers come up behind him. They were waiting for what he had to say next.

"There's an entrance a good quarter mile from here," he said softly, his mind on Katara and finding her, and slowly lifted his hand to point to his right, "You guys need to go in that way." He paused, and felt Zuko shift his weight to the right, getting ready to go.

Aang interrupted his movement by saying, "She's waiting for us."

Zuko stopped, his foot hitting the ground roughly.

Sokka swallowed, "Wait. Katara right?"

"No," Aang said, opening his eyes and shifting them up towards the sky, the musty grey sky.

Zuko sneered from behind him, "_Azula._ I swear-."

Aang cut him off once more, "She has Katara." His hands clenched into fists, "Now she's gone too far." The words were forced out of his mouth through clenched teeth, and he furrowed his eyebrows at the sky. _Too far._

"How do you know?" Sokka asked curiously, walking in front of Aang to look at him better.

Aang closed his eyes, Katara's smiling face filling his mind.

"I just know," he whispered.

Zuko groaned, "Well, that's good enough for me. Sokka, we need to head out NOW."

Sokka nodded, and shouldered his sword and backpack, and followed Zuko into dark forest. Before he got out of sight, he turned back once more and watched Aang, his eyes still closed, face tilted back, facing the dark sky. Sokka gulped heavily. Something was going to happen today. Something that would haunt them all for the rest of their days.

* * *

He took in a deep breath, clearing his mind of everything except Katara.

_I can finally find a way to keep you safe for the rest of your life._

Exhaling the breath roughly he slammed his fists together and melted into the earth.

* * *

I opened my puffy eyes to find myself lying on my side, my clothes damp and the smell of mold and mildew filling my nose. I coughed roughly, feeling my throat burn and scream in the pain.

Sitting up, I took in the rest of my surroundings. Just as I had left it. I was in the same room Azula had left me in when she had walked so elegantly evil out of the door.

Reaching up to feel my face, I rubbed my sore eyes, the ones that had been crying for so long, without any relief. Now, I had no more tears to cry, and only darkness as my single friend. Aang would fine me, but fall into a trap soon enough. And there was no way I could warn him.

My eyes feeling heavy, I closed them again, and sat up straight, leaning against the dirty wall behind me. My mind wandered off into the days of when I was just a child. I smiled to myself, remembering the memory my mother, and her and my father tucking Sokka and I into bed.

I smiled sadly, remembering the memory. _What would she think if she was still alive? Would she approve of my marrying the Avatar? I'm in so much danger now more than ever._ I lifted my hand up in front of my face, trying to see in front of me, the darkness of the dirt room almost completely pitch black, except for one dying torch.

_"Katara," she whispered one night, after my father had left the room, "You are going to grow up to do wonderful things."_

_ My seven year old self was extremely tired, my mind shutting off and my eyes slipping shut. _

_ "What do you mean mom?" I asked, trying to stay awake. _

_ She leaned down, brushing some of my hair away from my forehead, and kissed it softly. Oh how I remember those kisses. _

_ "I mean, your destiny is something that will help bring the world into peace and happiness."_

_ I blinked tiredly, "I don't think I can do that."_

_ "Shhhh….." she said softly, "You are going to grow up to be a strong woman. Something that most women never are able to accomplish in the world today. I can't explain it, but you are going to have a difficult and yet, such a satisfying future." _

_ With that she stood up and left the room, extinguishing the small candle in the corner of the room. I was asleep before she stepped through the door._

"She knew," I whispered, "I don't know how, but somehow she knew that I would face something like this."

I heard a noise rumble from far away. My eyes shot open. _What is going on now?_ It sure sounded like earthbending, and my heart started palpitating once again.

The sound of the earth moving was running in my direction, and I panicked, hearing it get closer and closer. I frantically pulled myself up, digging my fingers into the grimy dirt walls, hoisting up my sore and aching pregnant body.

_This is it, _the thought running through my mind over and over, _They are coming to kill me now._

Soon enough, the ground beneath my feet was shaking, and I clung to the wall trying to keep upright, as my body swayed from side to side, my feet feeling like I was going to lose my balance any moment now.

Something was going to come up from the ground! I bit the inside of my cheek and stood my ground, pulling water from the air, readying myself. I felt a sense of power overwhelm me and I knew that I could fight… for now. Who knew how long I was going to last. I just knew I needed to fight until I was dead. Again.

The ground in my cell ripped open, and a figure shot up.

I slid back against the wall, trying to stay in the darkness. The ground closed up and the person landed gracefully on the dirt, their head bowed slightly, looking downwards. Suddenly their head shot up and turned my direction.

Those eyes. Those grey shining orbs of love. The water I was holding onto dropped to my feet as he was to my body in two strides of his long legs.

He roughly pushed me up against the wall and slammed his mouth to mine. I stifled a gasp against his mouth and melted into his arms, my round belly making it difficult to make our bodies any closer than what we were used to. He mumbled my name into the hollow of my neck, making my heart beat wildly. Why were his kisses so urgent? He seemed so…. forceful and…. Confused.

I pushed on his chest, trying to get him to release me. I was breathing hard by now, and weak as can be from his kisses.

"Aang," I whispered tiredly, "Aang, we need to leave as soon as possible! This is all a trap! Azula is waiting for you to come, and she is going to challenge you!"

His arms were wrapped around me, holding me in a tight hug, his face buried in my dirty hair.

"Katara," he whispered softly, my hair muffling some of his voice, "Why did you come after me?"

I gulped. He tightened his arms around me, making me feel vulnerable. What could I do? I loved him so much. Oh, so very much.

"Be-because," I squeaked, causing him to pull away and look at me straight in the face, his arms still around me. His eyes were softened, yet full of power and command. _That's my Avatar,_ I thought, _the most powerful man in the world._

"Because," I repeated, "I love you. And I couldn't let you kill Azula just because you need…. need a spirit to replace me. It's just not right Aang."

His eyes flashed, but he controlled himself.

"She killed you Katara. That is punishable by death."

"Yes," I said slowly, drawing out the word, "But it doesn't mean you need to feed her to Shinu for his purposes."

He tilted his head, "You're right. But I wasn't going to give her spirit to Shinu. Zuko is here for Azula, I'm here for other reasons." He paused, "Did Sokka not tell you?"

I widened my eyes and stared fiercely up at him, "What?"

He pulled away, sighing heavily, rubbing his shaved head. "I can't believe he didn't tell her," he mumbled to himself and turned away, pacing back and forth in the dark cell.

I took a step forward, gaining my strength back.

"What did Sokka not tell me Aang?"

He stopped and looked at me…. hard.

"I'm not giving Shinu Azula's spirit. I'm giving him mine."

I recoiled backwards a bit, my heart beating wildly.

"W-what!" I almost shrieked, "Y-you can't do that!"

He turned away, heading towards the door.

"Come on Katara," he said sadly, bending a giant hole in the wall, "We need to get out of here. Azula will be coming soon, and so will Zuko and Sokka. We need to get you out of here before that."

My body suddenly found enough salt to create more tears. But these were angry, hot tears of hate and confusion.

I stomped up to him, reached up, grabbed his chin forcefully, yanked it down and glared him in the eyes.

"You," I hissed at him, tears running down my face, "Are NOT going to offer your spirit. Do you even understand what that would do to me!"

He was silent, clenching his jaw, not liking the position he was in. Usually, he was in the position of power and love, but now that I was in charge, he knew he needed to listen to me for a while. Our marriage was a shared one of power, and he would be true to that bondage.

His eyes were dark and unreadable.

I continued, my voice low and shaky, "If you left me…. I would cease to exist Aang. Handing over your spirit would do absolutely no good! I would kill _myself_ before I would watch you die for me!" My voice was rising higher and higher now, but I stopped and took in a shaky breath, "I love you so much Aang. So much it hurts." I let go of his face, and placed my hand on my heart. "If you die, so does my heart and this child's heart, because it is every bit as much as you as it is me."

His eyes widened for a second and then travelled down to my belly.

He closed his eyes painfully and took in a shaky breath, inhaling deeply.

"Tell me Katara," he said hoarsely, "What _am_ I supposed to about this spirit thing? Whose can I offer? To offer would mean that I would have to kill someone." With this he opened his eyes again, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I-I don't know," I whispered, "I just know that you will NOT offer yourself. The world still needs you. I still need you."

I looked sheepishly up at his ashen and conflicted face.

He groaned.

"What am I going to do?"

I closed my eyes sadly. _What _are_ we going to do?_ Opening them, I reached up and placed a gently hand on his chest, feeling it rise up and down with his breathing.

He hung his head sadly, shaking it slightly.

Suddenly, there were voices down the hall and running footsteps.

His eyes sprang open. "We _have_ to go. NOW." He grabbed me and hoisted me up all in one quick motion, even before I could comprehend what was going on.

He ran quickly out of the cell and down the tunnel.


	29. All Good Things in Life Always End

**Time: 4:48**

**Well... I've been doing a lot of thinking. Yep. That's it. I've been thinking. Dangerous, I know. Hee hee. You can probably tell I have been thinking, just by what sort of content is in this chapter. I am actually quite happy with this chapter. And also quite sad. :/ well guys... let me know what you think. Every single one of you has been sooooooo much help on encouraging me to finish writing this. :D Oh, and if you are interested, I have started writing an Astro Boy fanfic, for those who have seen the movie that came out last year (and it was ah-mazing by the way!) and I am writing a romance for that one. Check it out if ya want. I understand if you don't care. :/**

**So... enjoy. And please review... it's a small offer, and I love you all for it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: **_Even this far into my story, I still don't own Avatar: the last Airbender. _

_

* * *

It's so hard to breathe. _

_ So very hard._

I knew it must be killing Aang to carry me like this. He was running with everything he had, all the while carrying me, and our child.

I could feel it.

Time is running out.

Tears were prickling at my eyes and I turned into his shoulder, as he ran and cried with all I had built up for a while. _It's so hard. It's so hard to have everything come crashing down on you. _I breathed in his scent. Simply Aang.

"Oh Aang," I whispered, "I won't let you sacrifice yourself. Never."

He shifted the ground beneath his feet, and if felt almost… almost as if, we were gliding on air.

I closed my eyes, listening to the earth crumble beneath his feet.

_Step. _

_ Step._

We were gliding. Oh so gracefully. At this moment in time, we were invincible. Absolutely invincible.

The walls around us faded, and I felt the cold breeze of the cliff above the lake wrap around us. Is this what our destiny was? To go on to the other world? But this soon? Didn't the world need Aang for a longer period of time? Didn't they need us to repopulate the air nation?

Oh so softly. Fluttering. That's what life is.

I felt my stomach; heavy and round. Without glancing down at it, I rubbed it with my hand.

_But this life is so precious. Why must it be a fleeting thing? _

I squeezed my eyes shut more tightly, a few more tears running lightly down my face.

Suddenly, Aang stopped, grinding his feet into the ground. My eyes shot open, the world whirling around me. Blinking frantically, the dark walls of underground came into view.

_It's so hard to breathe._

My eyes shifted down to where Aang had stopped. He had stopped so suddenly, that his feet had made permanent holes in the ground, having skidded along the ground. My head being on Aang's shoulder, I felt him take in a sharp breath of air.

"What!" I asked frantically, trying to situate myself to turn in his arms and look to where he was looking, "Aang, what is it?"

He pushed my head back with his hand, smashing it into his shoulder. "Don't look," he hissed to me. I took in a gasp of air at being forced. I pushed against his hand, but my strength was fleeting. _Just like life._ I stopped struggling. _Just like life._

"No," I shuddered, "No!" Azula can't separate us again! She can't have her way! There is no way she can tear apart this world anymore than it already is! I curled up against his body, still wrapped in his arms.

"Tsk tsk," a raspy voice came from behind me, Aang's front, "Are her hormones acting up again? That's what you get little peasant when you choose to become pregnant."

I was shaking now, not sure what my feelings were. I unintentionally thrashed against Aang's strong arms and chest, feeling violent against the entire world. Oh spirits, how long had it been since I felt this much anger?

_It's so hard to breathe_.

I could hear the humor in her voice, "Oh my, I've angered her now. You mustn't cage up a wild leopardbear _Avatar_. It could get dangerous."

"Shut it now Azula!" Aang roared, his voice barely registering in my ears. I could feel the ground beneath us start to rumble.

I heard her laughing. I quieted down. Why was I letting her mock me?

I opened my eyes, and lifted them to look around, and see what Aang had to his back. My eyes glanced up tiredly, the walls growing higher and higher. They flickered back and forth.

_Where are we?_ Then it hit me, "We're in an arena," I whispered.

Silence fell around us.

Not for long, thankfully. Footsteps rushed towards us, and I saw the unmistakable faces of Sokka, and Zuko, sort of out of breath. Behind them were soldiers of Zuko's palace, no doubt. I felt my body start to feel overwhelmed. What in the world are they doing here? Now, of all times? Once they entered the arena, they stopped suddenly, their eyes wide with fear. I felt myself swallow, hard.

"Katara," Aang whispered into my ear, "You need to leave now."

I hiccupped, nodding my head furiously.

He let me down, never taking his eyes off of Azula. I stood there a moment, and looked up at his face. His chiseled jaw I have never let him forget how much I loved it. His stormy grey orbs that saw everything. I saw my reflection in them. I saw someone I didn't recognize; their hair dirty as possibly, face sunken, dirt covered face.

I looked like death.

My breath held. I backed away slowly, feeling a pain in my abdomen. I blinked, and hiccupped once more, running towards the place where Zuko and Sokka were. I collided into my brother's arms, as he wrapped them protectively around me, whispering my name over and over again.

"Sokka," I whispered, and heard the sickening voice I wished I could cast out of my head forever.

"It ends now Avatar!" Azula sneered.

I winced, squeezing my eyes shut once more. _Why can't time stop for a moment? Why did it have to come to this? _If only…. If only…life. If life weren't so easy to throw away, how would...? How would?

I pulled away from Sokka, looking back at my husband as he started the fight with Azula. Tears poured down my cheeks, watching one another dodge each others attacks.

My eyes glazed over as I saw Aang encase her feet in rock. So easy.

My hand came up to my mouth, covering it, as all the air left in my lungs left. My eyes saw her face. Her eyes; so scared. Her face; defeated.

"She knew," I whispered into my hand.

_She knew from the beginning. She knew she was going to die. _

_Why did she go through all this trouble just to be killed? Why was she doing this to herself? _

Azula's eyes flickered my way, and locked onto mine. All her anger was gone. Everything was gone. It was as if… as if… she was asking for forgiveness. I blinked.

"Aand no," I whispered.

Aang had a fireball in his hand, and was holding it above her head. I could see that he was struggling to throw it down on top of her, knowing that if he did, he would have killed a living thing. He hesitated, and turned back, and I knew that he _had_ heard. His eyes were filled with tears, to the point of overflowing. They matched mine. The expression on his face was…was.. heartbreaking. Never had I seen that on him before. Not even when he had cried when we went back to bury Gyatso's bones.

I looked back at Azula, her head hanging down ashamed.

_ It's so hard to breathe._

Aang turned back, his fireball growing larger.

_No. _

There was a flash of light and then nothing. I blinked my eyes, trying to see what as happening. _What's going on?_ After the light faded, everyone looked around, blinking, searching for what in the world was happening. I stared at Aang.

He was looking up at the air to his right.

"No!" his voice rang out, "No! I can't!" The fireball in his fist vanished, and he fell to his knees, head hanging low. The earth encasing Azula's feet disappeared, and she stood there, motionless, hair draped over her face.

Aang was now looking back up at the air, "You asked me to do the impossible! I can't kill someone!"

There was silence as Aang stared at the ceiling.

"No!" He yelled, "You can't have Katara's soul! And you can't have mine either!"

_No. Shinu!_

My heart felt tied up, and I felt my foot push off the ground, stepping forward.

Vaguely, the sound of Sokka yelling behind me reached my ears, but I ignored it. My feet were pounding against the ground, blood pumping in my ears.

_Life is so fleeting. Why do we choose to give it up? _That's precisely what Azula wanted. She wanted out of this mess of a world. She knew of the things the world held, as I did now, and she wanted out. She was the lucky one.

Tears fell from my eyes, and I felt them running down my cheeks as I paced forwards at as fast as I could.

It was then as I got close enough to reach Aang that I saw Shinu. The sight of him made me reel, and the sword in his hand was enough to make me want to turn away, but I trudged onwards, hot tears staining my face.

"Then," She heard Shinu rasp, "I'll take that one."

She didn't have to be turned around to know that he was talking about Azula.

I raced forwards, feeling as if my legs would give up from underneath me. Two steps more.

My eyes locked on Azula. Her white, ashen face looked from Shinu to me, her eyes pooling over as well. _She was human after all._

I crashed into her, carefully wrapping my arms around her, knowing I had just put myself in between Shinu's raised sword and her.

"It's so hard," I whispered into her ear. Her arms were stiff, as if she had never been hugged before.

I hiccupped.

"Why do all the good things in life always have to end?" I whispered, tears now running into my spread apart lips, stinging the cuts on my face. "Why?"

Her arms gradually loosened, and wrapped around me tightly, her head slumping on my shoulder.

"No! SHINU DON'T!" I heard Aang's voice cry out from behind me.

A second later, the feeling of pain entered my body, and it felt as if everything everywhere hurt. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt my weight fall forward, crashing heavily. Darkness is the last thing I remember.

_Why must all good things in life always end?_


	30. Love Throughout Eternity

**Time: 8:01 PM**

**Well... here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :) This is probably the one story that I actually put some thought into. I was forced to finish it; for those who wanted it. And I was forced to make sure I did a good job. And sorry to those who did not agree with some of my decisions on the story, aka. Katara hugging Azula in her final minutes. Suck it up! My story, and I thought it was fine. ) Just kidding. I only stewed about it for a FEW days. I even considered re-writing the whole chapter and trying to figure out a different plot line, but I gave up and said, whatever! **

**Thank you all of you loyal fans out there. And you know who you are, because you have supported me for the past few chapters. :) I love you all, and hope to see you in the future, as I write more. Hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: **_The end has to come sometime. And even in the end, I still DON'T own Avatar; the last airbender. So long dear story. Fair thee well. _

* * *

When I died the first time, I had no memory of the incident. But now…. Swimming in my own darkness, it was eerily quiet, except for a small song being hummed. _Was that me? _I listened intently, feeling swallowed, completely swallowed, in soft humming notes.

I turned around, my body feeling light and all _floaty_-like. Behind me, was an image that made me jerk, my dead heart being sent sky high. About twenty feet away from me was the very thing I used to live for. Aang was standing, his side to me, looking off into the distance. My eyes ran over his body and face, feeling sad and heavy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to his image, "I'm so, so, so very sorry Aang."

His image was silent, still looking off in the distance. Everything about him was a whitish tint to it, like he was the one that was the _ghost._

Slowly, he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

His grey eyes were sad beyond compare. I stepped back.

Tears were pooling over in his eyes, as he looked at me. Staring at him, my body feeling completely numb now, I found small, warm tears running down my cheeks too.

"Oh Aang," I whispered to the air. And just as soon, his figure dissolved into the blackness. I felt my body get sent into defense mode.

"No!" I screamed, "NO! Don't leave me! Aang! Come back!"

I fell to my knees, my hands frantically running over my face, pulling my hair, wiping away tears, rubbing my eyes. _This is what eternity is like isn't it? Torture. _

Almost instantly, I felt my body feel like it had thousands and thousands of volts running through it. I opened my mouth to scream, throwing my head back, but no sound came back. But it wasn't pain. It felt energizing.

_ What was this?_ It felt so…so real. It felt like my body was getting lighter and lighter…..

* * *

He ran to her still body.

"No," He whispered to himself, carefully putting his arms under her legs and shoulders, trying in vain to wake her up, "Not again. I can't lose you again Katara!" He brought her limp body up to his face, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Why," he choked, his voice sounding small and weak.

He whipped his head around to face Shinu.

"WHY?" He yelled as loud as he could. It halted the footsteps of Sokka and Zuko, that were making their way across the floor towards them. Everything silent now.

"Why Shinu?" Aang asked again, "I still had a week to find a spirit." He felt his anger subside and the pain of losing her take over.

"I did not take her," Shinu said darkly, his voice low and raspy.

Aang's heart stopped, and he looked up bewilder-ly at the spirit of death. "What?" he managed to get out in a small, squeak.

Shinu's coal black eyes focused on him intently. "I did not take her spirit, I took her's." He pointed his gnarled finger at the lifeless form lying beside Aang.

He took in a sharp breath of air.

"Azula? Why?"

"It was her desire to die on this day. She knew it was coming, she knew battling all of you was inevitable."

By now, Zuko and Sokka had crept closer now, and were huddled down around Aang and Katara.

Silence was filling the room, making it awkward for everyone.

Zuko finally got up, and crouched near his sister's lifeless form. He stared down at her for a moment, and then finally reached down to her face and brushed away a chunk of long hair, moving it to the side. "She's really gone," he whispered to himself, his emotions running wildly, not quite sure what he was feeling at the moment.

"I.." he paused, "I knew this day was going to come." His voice was but a whisper, but everyone was silent enough that they could hear every word. "But now that it has come…why does it feel like this?" He wondered out loud, gripping her hand in his. "It feels as if…. As if… all the anger I had towards her for all these years has no purpose."

With that, he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Aang looked up at Shinu, his heart feeling heavy with doubt. "So, if you didn't take Katara, why can't I feel her heartbeat?" Anger laced his words, and they felt bitter and doubtful.

"She was in the way of my attack, so a little of my spirit knocked her out. She is not gone Avatar." Shinu narrowed his back eyes from behind his pure white, cracked mask. His blue skin was glowing from underneath.

Aang looked down at Katara, his eyes wide. A small sound came from his throat, but he couldn't speak. _She's not dead. She's not dead. _

He looked up at Shinu, "Thank you," he whispered, and looked back down at the love of his life laying silently in his arms. Shinu dissolved quietly into the air.

Aang reached his head down softly, touching his lips to Katara's slender neck, kissing her, feeling her heartbeat pump quietly.

"Now you're safe," He whispered against her neck, "Safe until the end of our time."

* * *

I ground my teeth in agony, feeling like my whole body was going to implode. Explode. Some sort of –ode. It was going to kill me.

_This is the end, _I thought angrily, gripping the sheets on either side of me.

"Just a little more," Suki reassured me, ready to grab the baby that I was trying to rid of my body.

"I'm going to hurt Aang when I am done with this!" I half yelled, half grunted, "How could he put me through this?"

"Too bad," Toph smirked from beside me, "That you have many more years of this, ya know, repopulating the air nation and all."

I reached over and gripped her arm. Hard. I dug my finger nails into her arm. "Shut it!" I growled angrily.

Toph laughed from her seat next to my bed, and peeled my fingers from her arm.

"Where is Aang!" I groaned, feeling another wave of pain hit me, "How much longer?"

"I sent Sokka for him a couple of hours ago, they should be here any minute," Suki said from in front of me, and a couple of maids running around, getting water and blankets and such.

Speaking of the devil, Aang burst through the door, his face bewildered beyond comparison to anything I had ever seen bewildered before.

"Katara!" He said in relief, glad he hadn't missed the birthing. He walked calmly over to my side and took my hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. What a good husband he was.

I glared at him, and felt another wave of pain run through my body. I gripped his hand hard, squeezing my eyes shut, panting from the pain and agony. _When will the little bugger get out?_ Aang held my hand calmly, as if I wasn't squeezing hard enough, I squeezed harder, thinking my own hand would break, but he just patted mine softly whispering sweet things to me, trying to reassure me things were alright.

"What.." I panted, "Do you think I am feeling!" I growled, feeling much too angry to apologize for my rudeness.

Aang smirked, a small chuckle escaping his lips, "I can't imagine."

I breathed heavily out of my nose. He was taunting me. "You are so going to get it when I am feeling better," I growled.

He leaned forward, his face close to mine, and kissed my nose lightly. Pulling back, he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Bring it on," He said huskily.

Toph gagged from beside me, and I shot mental arrows her way.

I felt it. It was time.

"Dangit," I muttered, closing my eyes tightly, and biting the inside of my cheek, tasting the iron taste of blood fill my mouth, "It's time."

"You're telling me," Suki said from in front of me, "Just keep pushing."

I grit my teeth and tried to breathe.

Soon enough, I had a brand new baby emerge from my body.

Breathing happily, and completely worn out, I turned to Aang for his happy congratulations. But he was staring at the little creature that Suki was just about to hand it. His face looked younger, like the first time I had met him in the iceberg. He had a soft, boyish expression, as he carefully took the bundled baby from Suki and leaned over it, holding it partially away from him, as if he would break it.

"It's a boy," Suki said happily, and from there, went back to the place at the end of the bed. I was still watching Aang. His mouth, half open, his eyebrows raised slightly, a look of unbelief on his face.

He looked at me, his eyes misty.

"Katara," he said, his voice choked a little.

I smiled tiredly, opening my hands, trying to reach out, wanting to hold my little munchkin. Aang looked at me and shook his head a little.

I narrowed my eyes and was about to say something, when more pain hit me.

I gripped the bed.

"What's going on!" I screamed, groaning again.

Suki was ready for it. "There's another one Katara," she said happily.

My eyes got wide, despite the pain I was in, I whipped my head towards Aang.

He smiled softly at me, not even fazed by the news we had received.

My jaw dropped. "You knew!" I accused him.

He looked back down at his baby boy and I felt my anger build up again as I pushed in vain.

When it was over, Suki bundled up the other life form and gave it to me. "It's a girl," She said sweetly, and gave her to me.

I looked up at her nervously, "Any more I should know about?"

Suki laughed and wiped her hand on her apron, heading out to get Sokka.

Aang propped himself up on the bed, leaning near me, looking down lovingly at the baby in my arms.

"May I?" he asked boyishly.

I looked down at my baby girl, and smiled, handing her to him and took my baby boy from him.

"He has your bald head," I teased, and rubbed my finger over my boy's head. The baby squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut even more than they were already scrunched.

"What do we name them?" I asked lovingly, and looked back up at Aang, his shoulder leaning against mine.

His beautiful grey orbs locked on mine and he smiled. We knew. He looked back down at our baby girl in his arms. I could tell right away they had made a connection that I had already made with both of them. I smiled softly, and looked down at the creature in my arms.

"Aaron," I whispered.

"Karina," Aang whispered from beside me.

* * *

Nobody could ever understand why the Avatar and his wife named their children such strange names that no one had ever thought about. No one except for Sokka, and Toph, who became quite good relations to the two kids, teaching them how to hunt (Sokka) and how to get into trouble (Toph). All in all, Aang and Katara grew old together, having a total of twelve children, most of which were airbenders, thankfully, along with a good bunch of waterbenders.

Years travelled by, the family growing from children to grandchildren, and even a couple of great-grandchildren.

It was a misty morning in spring that the dear Avatar died. Katara woke up with her hand linked in his during the night and her head resting on his shoulder. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, knowing that she loved him with all her heart, and nothing… not even death could prevent that.

It wasn't until two years later when she was sitting by his grave, talking to him that she fell asleep on the grass next to his grave site that she left into her eternal sleep, Shinu taking her spirit for the very last time.

* * *

She kicked a pine cone with her shoe, and sighed, travelling through the trail someone had made in the bushes. It was directed uphill, and she trudged on.

Camping here was one of her favorite places. She always insisted on coming here for her birthday every year. Tomorrow would be her sixteenth birthday, and it would pass by just like every other day_. Big whoop._

A couple of years ago, she had ran away while being angry at her brother and found this path. It didn't look too used, and came back the next year, to see if it was in fact, a real trail. What it led to was a cliff with a good sized grassy spot, over looking the lake. She smiled to herself, thinking about the lake. She had always liked something about that lake, she just didn't know what.

She finally hauled herself up closer to the grassy area. From up there, you got the best look of the lake, and everything that went on down below. And off to the right if you stood in jus the right place, you could see the peaks of the monastery, that was situated on the lakeside.

Reaching the site of the grassy area, she stood, letting the wind gently brush her hair and closed her eyes. Smiling to herself, she spread her arms out. She didn't know why, she just did. It felt as if she had known the air for her whole life, and that when she was always lonely, the wind would be there, and for some reason she would feel better.

A noise made her eyes open instantly, and what she saw next was something that made her heart stop. An older boy, probably eighteen or so, was standing close to the edge of the cliff, the exact place she like to stand, and was staring at her in awe.

He had short dark dark brown hair, almost black hair, and a strong chiseled jaw for such a young age. His mouth was open slightly, his eyes wide. Oh those eyes.

Beautiful grey orbs that were making her knees weak. She felt like she was going to collapse.

And there she stood, looking at him.

And there he stood, looking at her.

"H-Hello," He said, his rich, deep voice winding around her ears.

"H-Hi," she said back, her voice feeling light.

Thus, the two have met. And the feeling of attraction is something neither one could deny, never even trying to think twice. It was something that was unexplainable. Something that made him move towards her, and her towards him, looking into each other's eyes. He smiled down at her, and the rest is left for history.

Because love is something no one can ever explain. 'Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices in truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves.' (1Corinthians 13:6-7) It can travel through every cell in our bodies, every brain wave our minds think. It is the very thing we are brought together by, the feeling of being loved.

It was a love between dimensions. A love between ages, between two individuals that changed the world.

It was a love throughout eternity.


End file.
